Sunflower
by Hatake Liana
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata sebelum meninggal, ayahnya, Hatake sakumo telah menjodohkan Kakashi dengan seorang gadis. apa Kakashi akan menerima wasiat ayahnya? dan bagaimana dengan si gadis yng sangat suka kebebasan, dan sangat berpandangan modern?
1. Chapter 1

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : canon, oc, typo, jelek, abal, don't like don't read.

Chapter 1 : PEMBERITAHUAN

Suara burung terdengar sahut-menyahut, diiringi desir angin pagi yang begitu menusuk sumsum. Mentari baru saja menunjukkan wajahnya satu menit yang lalu. Pertanda hari tengah menjelang pagi.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas, nampak seorang pria berambut perak telah bangun dari tidurnya. Dari dalam kamarnya, yang berada di lantai tiga apartement khusus jounin, sang pria bermata sayu tersebut dapat melihat mentari yang mulai beranjak naik. Juga beberapa orang yang sudah berlalulalang di pagi yang bisa disebut buta ini.

"Hhhaaahhhhhh…."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sang pria yang bernama Kakashi. Hari ini tak ada misi untuknya. Dan sesungguhnya pria yang kini tengah mengenakan rompi jouninnya itu, berencana untuk bersantai-santai dalam rumahnya. Tentu saja sambil membaca buku yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Icha-icha paradise.

Tapi semua mimpi indahnya itu harus terkubur dalam-dalam, bersamaan dengan datangnya seekor katak kuchiyose milik salah satu legenda sannin. Jiraiya. katak itu membawa pesan dari sang Godaime hokage-sama, yang memintanya untuk segera datang menemuinya karena ada hal super penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya.

Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, Kakashi segera pergi untuk menemui sang pimpinan. Dia tak perlu menyisir rambutnya, karena itu akan membuang waktu saja. Lagipula disisir atau tidak rambutnya juga akan tetap seperti itu. Berdiri melawan hukum alam yang bernama gravitasi.

"Permisi Hokage-sama…"

Kakashi mengetuk pintu begitu sampai di tempat sang Godaime. Semoga saja dia sedang senang, kalau tidak dia pasti memberiku misi tingkat S tanpa henti lagi. Kami-sama kenapa dia begitu mengerikan? Aku yakin sewaktu Tsunade-sama masih dalam kandungan, okaa-sannya pasti mengidam untuk memelihara seekor harimau makanya dia jadi sangat buas dan menyeramkan sekarang.

"Masuk Kakashi…."

Kakashi membuka pintu, lalu didapatinya sang hokage tengah duduk di kursinya. Tidak hanya itu, Jiraiya juga ada dalam ruangan itu, tak ketinggalan asisten sang hokage, Shizune.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya Tsunade-sama? Bukankah hari ini saya tak ada misi? Dan itu artinya saya libur, apa Naruto membuat masalah lagi?"

"Tidak….tapi ada hal yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Kakashi mengernyit sebentar, menerka-nerka apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang hokage. Apalagi melihat wajah serius dua sannin yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya. Menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga berakhir dikepala. Aaaahhh…aku tak menyisir rambutku tadi, apa sekarang jadi terlihat tambah aneh?

"Kakashi aku tak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu, jadi aku akan langsung ke pokok masalahnya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik, karena ini adalah wasiat terakhir dari almarhum otou-sanmu!"

"A…apa…wasiat dari otou-san…?"

Kakashi sangat terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh godaime-sama. Wasiat terakhir dari otou-sannya? Kenapa baru sekarang dia diberitahu.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum otousan-mu meninggal, dia memberi amanat untukmu, dan amanat itu ditulisnya dalam gulungan ini. lalu dititipkannya pada Jiraiya, otou-sanmu meminta untuk memberitahukannya padamu saat kau sudah dewasa. Dan sekarang aku rasa inilah saat yang tepat."

Tsunade memberikan sebuah gulungan yang berisi tulisan tangan dari Hatake meraihnya, membukanya, lalu perlahan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam gulungan itu.

Tubuh Kakashi menegang begitu selesai membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Dia yang dikenal selalu dapat berpikir jernih kini terlihat sangat bingung. Tak percaya pada apa yang dibacanya, tapi tulisan dalam gulungan itu memang benar tulisan tangan otou-sannya.

"Jadi….otou-sanmu telah menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis, putri dari sahabatnya saat kau masih kecil. Dan dia ingin hal itu jadi kenyataan. Jadi bagaimana Kakashi? Apa kau menerimanya? Gadis itu berasal dari kirigakure."

Senyum mengembang pada wajah-wajah yang berada dalam ruangan itu, tentu saja terkecuali Kakashi. Yang saat ini tengah kebingungan tak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Ta..tapi…Tsunade-sama..aku …bagaimana mungkin…"

Tak seperti Kakashi yang biasanya, bahkan sekarang dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku dijodohkan…? Otou-san apa kau sedang bercanda denganku? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi ini wasiat terakhirmu mana bisa aku menolak.

"Ayolah Kakashi…kau kan laki-laki ini saatnya kau mempraktekkan semua hal yang kau baca dibuku itu. Kalau masih tak tahu aku sang sannin Jiraiya…."

Belum selesai Jiraiya mengucapkan kalimatnya, sebuah jitakan berkekuatan super mendarat di kepalanya. Tsunade sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa jitakan-jitakan mautnya yang diberikan ke Jiraiya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Membuahkan hasil untuk sedikit mengurangi kadar hentai di otaknya itu.

"Hal ini harus kau tentukan sendiri Kakashi, kalau kau setuju, aku akan mengirim surat ke kirigakure. Dan gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu akan tinggal bersamamu sementara, sampai hari pernikahanmu ditentukan. Ini wasiat dari otou-sanmu."

Aku dijodohkan? Gadis itu akan tinggal bersamaku? Mana mungkin? Saat ini aku lebih memilih untuk membakar habis semua koleksi icha-ichaku. Kami-sama bagaimana ini? bahkan aku belum tahu bagaimana gadis itu, apa dia cantik? Atau bagaimana jika dia gemuk sekali, berwajah seperti kucing anggora, dan rambutnya seperti sapu ijuk terbelah dua? Mengerikan…otou-san kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?

*****sunflower*****

*****sunflower*****

"Aaaa…nona apa yang sedang nona lakukan? Ayo turun…nona…"

"Kami-sama bagaimana kalau tuan dan nyonya besar tahu nona sedang memanjat pohon…saya mohon turunlah nona….."

Seorang gadis cantik, dengan matanya yang lebar dan berkilau perlahan turun dari pohon cedar yang dipanjatnya. Hidung mancung mungilnya tak henti-hentinya menyesap wangi dedaunan yang diterbangkan angin. Sementara bibir mungilnya tak bosan menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Nona..apa yang nona lakukan?"

"Tak apa Sakichi, aku hanya memanjat pohon kok, lagipula diatas sana sangat menyenangkan."

"Aaahh…nona tak sepantasnya seorang gadis memanjat pohon. Itu…."

"Ya..yaaa…aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Tapi menurutku jaman sekarang sudah tak ada lagi batas pemisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Perempuan boleh melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya."

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu, menatap pada wanita yang telah menjadi pengasuhnya sejak dia bayi. Gadis itu sangat menjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita. Dia percaya apa yang dilakukan laki-laki pasti bisa dilakukan oleh perempuan juga. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang lemah dan cengeng. Tetapi sosok yang tegar dan adil.

"Nona…nona Aylee…tuan dan nyonya besar menunggu anda diruang tengah. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda."

"Eeehh….penting? baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Sang gadis berkulit kuning langsat, berlarian dengan ceria. Raut kebahagiaan terlukis erat di wajahnya. Symbol dari kebebasan dan wanita modern.

"Kaa-san…tou-san…kenapa memanggilku?"

"Aylee-chan kemarilah, ada yang ingin kaa-san dan tou-san katakan padamu."

Aylee mendekat dan bergelanyut manja pada sang ibu, nyonya Fubuki. Lalu dengan erat memeluk sang ibu hingga kimono yang dikenakan oleh ibunya sedikit kusut. Itulah Fubuki Aylee, gadis yang begitu dekat dengan sang ibu. Kelakuan gadis manis tersebut membuahkan seuntai senyum diwajah tuan Fubuki, begitu melihat tingkah putri bungsunya itu.

"Aylee, dengarkan tou-san baik-baik, tou-san akan bercerita dan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

"baik..tou-san."

Aylee segera bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi. Lalu duduk dengan tegak, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Dulu saat kau masih berumur 1 tahun, tou-san pernah hampir kehilangan nyawa saat diserang oleh kawanan perampok di tengah hutan perbatasan. Beruntung tou-san ditolong oleh seorang shinobi hebat dari Konohagakure, bernama Hatake sakumo. Lalu sejak saat itu tou-san bersahabat baik dengannya. Kau tahu Aylee…..aku dan Sakumo…..sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putranya sejak kau masih berumur 1 tahun…."

"Aaaaapppaaaaaa…."

Aylee berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa saat sadar dan mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh otou-sannya itu. Dia sangat terkejut sekali. Cerita tou-sannya itu seperti pepatah lama baginya, bagai disambar petir di siang hari.

"Aylee-chan tenanglah….."

Sang ibu berusaha untuk menenangkan putrinya tapi sama sekali tak berefek apa-apa. Aylee masih saja membelalak kaget, begitu mendengar cerita dari sang ayah.

"Sakumo telah lama meninggal, jadi ini juga merupakan sebuah wasiat. Kau mau menerimanya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak tou-san. Mana ada hal seperti itu sekarang, aku mau memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."

"Aylee…kau sudah 21 tahun sekarang. Semua teman sebayamu sudah banyak yang menikah….."

"Aku tak peduli jika aku berakhir jadi perawan tua."

"Kauuu…."

Nyonya Fubuki menahan tubuh suaminya yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan sang kepala keluarga. Sebelum berbicara pada putri bungsunya.

"Aylee-chan…kau tahu kan nee-sanmu, Sonoko telah lama menikah dan berkeluarga?"

"ya aku tahu itu kaa-san, tapi…"

"sudah menjadi kodrat seorang wanita untuk menikah dan berkeluarga. Dengarkan kaa-san kali ini. Aylee-chan selama ini apa kaa-san dan tou-san pernah meminta sesuatu padamu? Apa kami pernah melarangmu melakukan semua hal yang kau suka? Tidak bukan. Untuk itu Aylee-chan kali ini saja kaa-san dan tou-san memohon padamu, terimalah perjodohan ini."

Aylee menunduk dalam-dalam. Kaa-sannya benar selama ini kedua orangtuanya memberi dia kebebasan penuh, tak pernah meminta apapun padanya, sebaliknya kedua orangtuanya memberi semua yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menerimanya. Apa kau tak ingin membalas budi baik orang yang telah menolong tou-sanmu?"

Aylee menatap pada dua orang yang sangat dicintainya, dia tak ingin membuat mereka bersedih. Aylee ingat saat di hari pernikahan kakaknya, dia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya kalau akan membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Dan akhirnya sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab semuanya.

"Aaahhh…kaa-san senang sekali. Kau tahu Aylee-chan pria yang dijodohkan denganmu adalah seorang shinobi hebat."

"Shi..shinobi…. ta..tapi apa dia mau menerima perjodohan konyol ini?"

" Jangan sebut perjodohan ini konyol. Dan dia sudah setuju akan hal ini, Hokage Konoha sudah mengirim surat dua hari yang lalu. Dan satu hal lagi Aylee….kau akan tinggal bersamanya sampai hari pernikahan kalian ditentukan. Dua hari lagi kau akan berangkat ke Konoha!"

"Aaaapppaaaaa…"

TBC

Yaiii….ini fic keduaku. Maaf ya kalo jelek. Kali ini aku pake aylee lagi soalnya aku udah cocok ma chara ini *pplllaakkk*. Yah cuman ada beberapa kata yang pengen aku katakan yaitu RIVIEW YANG BBUUUUAAANNNYYYAAAKKKKK YA terima kasih!

^^V


	2. Chapter 2

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

Kakashi benar-benar merasa gelisah, entah mengapa dua hari ini terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Jam diatas kepala tempat tidurnya sudah menunjuk angka empat. Itu berarti dia tak tidur semalaman. Kakashi kembali memiringkan tubuhnya, yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia lakukan sejak pergi berbaring di ranjangnya itu.

"Sial…..pagi ini aku ada misi, dan lagi kamar yang satu lagi belum aku bereskan. Dan dia datang hari ini….."

Tak ada yang mendengar keluhan Kakashi, sebenarnya dua hari belakangan ini, suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak. Bahkan kemarin Sasuke, salah satu dari keempat murid kesayangannya, yang terkenal dingin dan cuek bertanya apakah dia sedang terserang penyakit jiwa atau sejenisnya. Itu karena beberapa kali Kakashi berbuat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya seorang jounin lakukan. Yamato sendiri yang juga wakil dari Kakashi di kelompok tujuh tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada senpainya itu. Aaaahhh….andai saja mereka tahu.

"Kami-sama….tolong aku….."

Otou-san apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau berada dalam pertempuran aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi ini? aku telah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang belum kukenal, bahkan belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Baiklah mudah kata gadis yang asing bagiku. Dan lagi hari ini, mulai nanti dia akan tinggal seatap denganku. Jahatkah aku bila kusebut ini mimpi buruk?

"Kakashi-san…"

"Aaaahhh…."

Kakashi memekik kaget begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Demi kedamaian dunia shinobi, baru kali ini sang legenda sharingan tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang, kemana semua instink, dan juga penjagaannya yang sudah dikenal di dunia shinobi. Apalagi orang itu masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Aaahh..Katsuyu-sama..anda benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Ada apa anda pagi-pagi kemari eehhh?"

"Ano..Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa nona Hatake akan tiba siang ini, jadi Tsunade-sama memintamu untuk cepat menyelesaikan misi hari ini."

Apaaa…? Nona Hatake…? Sepertinya Tsunade-sama senang sekali akan hal ini. dia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku sekarang ini.

"Baik..aku mengerti."

*****SUNFLOWER*****

*****SUNFLOWER*****

*****SUNFLOWER*****

Derap kereta kuda memecah keheningan didalam sebuah hutan. Empat ekor kuda terbaik nampak menarik sebuah kereta yang didalamnya nampak seorang gadis yang tertunduk lesu.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Kenapa aku mau menerima tawaran tou-san dan kaa-san. Bagaimanapun juga aku juga masih ingin menikmati hidupku, tapi….melihat wajah sedih kaa-san dan tou-san aku jadi benar-banar kehilangan keberanianku. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan aku tak tahu bagaimana sosok pria yang akan jadi suamiku itu nanti.

Tak jadi masalah kalau dia jelek. Yang penting bagiku adalah hatinya. Semoga saja dia pria baik-baik, kalau tidak akan kutendang dia tepat dibokongnya sampai dia mendarat di kutub utara. Jadi aku tak perlu menikah dengannya. Hooo….kalau saja aku bisa melakukan hal itu, aku pasti sangat bahagia. Aku masih ingat nasehat kaa-san kemarin sebelum aku berangkat ke Konoha. Kaa-san bilang aku harus bersikap baik dan patuh pada calon suamiku itu. Jujur aku ingin meledak tertawa saat mendengar hal itu, menurutku pria dan wanita itu hanya harus saling menghormati , aku bukan tipe gadis yang sangat tunduk dan taat dibawah bayang-bayang kekuasaan lelaki.

Bagiku wajah tampan bukan sebuah jaminan kalau seorang laki-laki itu baik, yang penting bagiku adalah ketampanan hati dan tingkah lakunya. Siapa yang ingin punya suami tampan tapi tukang selingkuh, pemabuk, penjudi, atau hal-hal negative lainnya. Kalau saja aku bisa memilih pria yang kuinginkan dan kucintai. Bukannya dijodohkan seperti ini. lagipula kaa-san hanya memberi tahu kalau pria itu bermarga Hatake, tak ada keterangan lain yang diberikan kaa-san padaku. Kami-sama….

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai nona."

Suara dari seorang lelaki paruh baya membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan tetap memegang kendali pada kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta paman itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Berapa lama lagi paman?"

"Mungkin setengah jam lagi, kenapa nona Aylee pergi sendirian saja?"

"Ahh..itu…itu karena aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula aku berani pergi sendiri. Aku bisa sendiri."

Aylee memang menolak tawaran tou-sannya untuk menyertakan beberapa pelayan guna mengantarnya ke Konoha. Dia bukan tipe gadis manja. Tapi justru itulah yang sempat membuat sang tou-san khawatir. Khawatir kalau-kalau sang putri akan melarikan diri. Tetapi setelah Aylee menyakinkannya, akhirnya tuan Fubuki memberikannya ijin untuk pergi sendiri ke Konoha.

*****SUNFLOWER*****

*****SUNFLOWER*****

*****SUNFLOWER*****

Hari sudah beranjak siang saat Kakashi tengah mengerjakan misi kelas c, bersama Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura. Misi untuk mengantarkan suatu gulungan rahasia ke tempat seorang pedagang yang rumahnya ada di perbatasan desa. Kakashi benar-benar tak tenang hari ini.

":Kakashi-sensei kau kenapa?"

"Aaahh…Naruto, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Kakashi tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dan menyelidik dari anggota timnya. Satu yang diketahuinya bahwa sebentar lagi mimpi buruknya akan dimulai.

Sementara itu sebuah kereta kuda terlihat berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Nampak seorang gadis yang menggunakan rok jins biru dan kaus putih berlengan panjang turun dari kereta. Tangan mungilnya menarik dua koper berukuran besar, sedang sebuah tas punggung kecil menggantung dipunggungnya. Aylee memang berasal dari wilayah Kirigakure tetapi desa tempat dia tinggal dan dibesarkan bukanlah desa shinobi seperti Konoha, dan dia belum pernah bertemu atau mengetahui seluk beluk dunia shinobi. Jadi desa ini akan menjadi benar-benar asing baginya.

Tak seperti dirinya yang biasa, kali ini langkah kaki Aylee terlihat begitu tak bersemangat. Perjalanan yang menempuh waktu selama dua hari benar-benar telah menguras tenaganya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju sebuah post yang ada di depan gerbang masuk Konoha. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah melapor, lalu menemui sang pimpinan desa Hokage, kemudian menemui tuan Hatake tentu saja. Karena dia harus tinggal bersamanya bukan?

"Maaf….boleh saya tahu dimana kantor Hokage?"

Kutatap dua orang penjaga gerbang itu. Mereka memakai baju dan rompi yang sama persis. Yang satu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan memakai perban dihidungnya. Heii….apa dia habis mimisan…? Dan yang satu lagi berambut lurus.

"Maaf nona, kalau boleh tahu apa keperluan anda dengan Hokage-sama?"

"aku ingin menyampaikan surat ini."

Kuserahkan sebuah surat dari tou-san dengan stempel resmi desa Kirigakure. Kedua orang penjaga itu memeriksanya sebentar. Lalu segera mengembalikannya padaku setelah menelitinya.

"Baiklah, ini surat keterangan untuk tak boleh membukanya."

"Ya aku tahu itu."

"Apa anda berasal dari Kirigakure?"

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi dimana kantor Hokage? Aku sangat lelah sekali dan tak ingin mengobrol panjang lebar."

Izumo dan Kotetsu tampak tercengang begitu mereka mendengar kata-kata Aylee. Wajah manis gadis itu membuat Kotetsu berpikir bahwa Aylee adalah seperti pribadi gadis kebanyakan. Tapi satu hal yang tak mereka ketahui bahwa terkadang jika hatinya sedang tak enak Aylee bisa menjadi sangat judes sekali seperti saat ini.

"Anda lihat tebing dengan ukiran wajah itu? Lurus saja kearah tebing itu. Anda akan menemukan sebuah gedung besar dengan lambang api diatasnya itulah kantor Hokage."

"Arigatou…."

Aylee segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua shinobi penjaga gerbang itu. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah mandi yang bersih kemudian tidur. Dan mungkin sebelumnya mengisi perutnya yang belum diisi oleh sesendok nasipun hari ini.

"Gadis yang benar-benar cantik dan manis, tapi…dia benar-benar judes sekali."

"Kau benar Kotetsu, aku jadi kasihan pada laki-laki yang akan jadi suaminya kelak."

Tsunade menatap lekat-lekat pada sesosok gadis dihadapannya. Inikah gadis yang dijodohkan dengan si Kakashi itu? Huuhhh….kau benar-benar beruntung Kakashi.

"Nahh..nona Fubuki Aylee, selamat datang di Konoha. Kalau ada masalah kau bisa datang kapan saja padaku. Saat ini Kakashi sedang pergi menjalankan misi, jadi kau bisa menunggu sebentar diruang tunggu."

Ka..ka..ka..shi…"

"Iya Kakashi, calon suamimu. Apa kau tak tahu namanya?"

"Gomen…kaa-san hanya mengatakan nama keluarganya saja. Jadi namanya Kakashi? Nama yang benar-benar aneh."

Tsunade dan Shizune membelalak bersamaan begitu Aylee mengatakan pendapatnya tentang nama Kakashi. Jujur dan spontan. Kesan itulah yang didapat sang Godaime dari gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Shizune antarkan dia keruang tunggu."

"Ha`i.."

Aylee menghela nafas, setelah ini dia akan menghadapi masalah yang sesungguhnya. Bertemu dengan pria yang telah dijodohkan dengannya. Hatake kakashi. Hei…bukankah Kakashi itu artinya orang-orangan sawah? Seketika sekelebat bayangan dari orang-orangan sawah melintas dalam benakku. Aku akan menikah dengan jerami berbentuk manusia?

"Kakashi-san adalah orang yang baik jadi kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

"Apa..apa anda mengenalnya?"

"Tentu semua orang mengenalnya. Dia itu shinobi terkuat, terhebat, dan paling jenius disini. Dan bahkan namanya dikenal di lima Negara besar shinobi."

"Eeehhh…se..sehebat itukah? Anda tak bohong kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa dia memang seorang pria baik-baik?"

Shizune segera akan menjawab iya. Sebelum dia ingat pada sebuah buku karangan Jiraiya yang selalu setia menemani Kakashi.

"Ya..ya…begitulah. nah silakan tunggu disini aku akan kembali dulu. Tsinade-sama membutuhkanku."

"Ha`i…arigatou Shizune-san."

*****SUNFLOWER*****

*****SUNFLOWER*****

*****SUNFLOWER*****

Kakashi melangkah tergesa melewati koridor panjang dalam kantor Hokage. Hari telah menjelma menjadi malam sekarang. Misi yang seharusnya mudah dan tak memakan waktu jadi berubah. Salahkan putra semata wayang dari sensei-nya yang bernama Naruto itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang shinobi tak tahu arah hingga bisa tersesat dalam hutan. Akibatnya mereka baru tiba di desa saat hari sudah malam.

"Tsunade-baasan…kami telah menyelesaikan misi."

"Bodoh kenapa lama sekali."

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, ada hal tak terduga yang terjadi. Misi kali ini…"

"Biar Yamato yang melaporkan misi kali ini, kau segera pergi saja dia menunggu sejak siang tadi diruang tunggu."

"Ha`i…"

Jantung Kakashi berdegup agak sedikit cepat saat ia menuju ruang tunggu. Ada sebersit rasa tak enak ketika dia tahu bahwa gadis itu telah menunggu sejak siang. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan, apalagi setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Haaahhh….aku benar-benar tak enak hati.

Mata Kakashi menatap pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang tunggu. Wajahnya menunduk, dan itu membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajah si gadis. Perlahan dia mendekat sambil mengobservasi sosok sang gadis. Mulai dari rambutnya, warna kulitnya, hingga kedua kaki jenjangnya yang disilangkannya ketika dia duduk.

"Maaf….."

Aylee mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menatap pada seorang pria dihadapannya. Matanya terlihat jelas menahan rasa marahnya. Marah? Tentu saja, dalam keadaan lapar, dan lelah dia harus menunggu seseorang selama lebih dari enam jam. Bayangkan saja sendiri. Betapa jengkelnya hati Aylee.

"Apa kau nona Fubuki?"

Kakashi memandang takjub pada seraut wajah yang kini tersaji dihadapannya. Mata lebar yang indah, hidung mancung nan mungil, juga sepasang bibir mungil berwarna kemerahan itu. Tak pernah dia mengira kalau gadis itu akan serupawan ini. mungkin memang benar janganlah berprasangka buruk dulu terhadap seseorang.

"Apa kau tuan Hatake?"

"Ya benar aku Hatake kakashi."

"Aku Fubuki aylee."

Aylee menatap lekat-lekat pria dihadapannya. Pria itu tinggi, dia memakai baju yang sama dengan dua penjaga gerbang tadi. Tapi warna rompinya lebih gelap. Rambutnya berwarna perak dengan model yang lucu sekali. Dan yang membuat Aylee tercengang pria itu menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Juga hitai-ate yang diturunkan untuk menutupi mata kirinya, otomatis membuat hanya mata kanannya saja yang terlihat.

Hhhuuhhh… apa-apaan ini aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya, padahal sejak kemarin aku sangat penasaran dengan wajah orang yang dijodohkan denganku. Menyebalkan….

"Ngg…maaf membuatmu menunggu, ayo kita segera kerumah. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Baiklah….."

"Biar kubawa kopermu."

"Terima kasih tapi tak perlu. Aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

Kakashi tampak terkejut pada reaksi Aylee. Dia adalah orang kelima yang dibuat terkejut oleh kejudesan Aylee. Bahkan setelah Aylee berjalan didepannya Kakashi masih nampak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disitu Hatake-sama?"

"Aaahh….gomen…."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Aylee saja?"

"Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Asal jangan panggil aku baka dan yang sejenisnya."

"Aaahh..ha..ha..ha…"

"Kenapa tertawamu aneh begitu? Kau masih waras kan?"

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk menghapi Aylee. Sungguh Kakashi mengakui gadis yang kini ada disampingnya sangat manis. Tapi juga sangat judes kepadanya. Dan tampaknya mereka masih jauh dari kata cinta.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai . oya di fic ini ngambil setting sebelum shippuden narusasusaku masih 12 tahun, tapi ada sai dan yamato. Maaf kalau kesannya maksa tapi aku sangat suka semua anggota tim 7. aku sangat mengucapkan banyak2 terima kasih pada semua yang sudak ngeriview fic jelekku ini. aku benar2 mengucapkan beribu terima kasih, review dari kalian merupakan semangat dan hadiah istimewa buat aku. Dan untuk silent readar aku juga ucapkan terima kasih. By all RIVIEW PLEASE….^^V


	3. Chapter 3

Sunflower

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3 : PERATURAN

Suasana malam di Konoha saat ini begitu cerah, bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terang dan indahnya. Suasana malam yang indah itu bertambah semarak dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Bahkan beberapa kedai makanan terlihat dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

Kakashi dan Aylee berjalan diantara ramainya suasana malam. Sesekali mata jenaka Aylee melihat-lihat bangunan megah dan tinggi yang berada dikanan dan kiri jalan yang mereka lalui. Sementara itu beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh pada dua sosok orang yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu. Tentu saja terlihat aneh, sang gadis nampak membawa dua koper berukuran besar, sementara si pria dengan tenang berjalan tenang disampingnya.

Kakashi nampak jengah menanggapi tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Cheee….mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku pria yang tega dan kejam, membiarkan seorang gadis yang berjalan tepat disampingku membawa koper-kopernya. Andai saja mereka tahu betapa mengerikannya gadis ini. dan betapa sulitnya menghadapinya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka!"

Sebuah suara menyentak Kakashi dari lamunannya. Sejurus kemudian dia menoleh pada asal suara disampingnya. Mendapati seraut wajah manis yang menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya.

"Madsudmu apa Aylee?"

"Jangan pedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang itu. Mereka hanya tahu dari melihat saja dan tak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya."

"Mudah bagimu berkata begitu. Karena tatapan itu bukan ditujukan untukmu. Kalau saja kau membiarkan aku membantumu ceritanya akan lain."

"Ooohhh….kau mau membantuku supaya terlihat baik didepan orang banyak ya?"

"Aaaahh…bukan begitu, tapi….."

"Ya..yahh..aku tahu, kau orang yang menjaga image kan?"

Kakashi tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Selama ini menghadapi Godaime-sama adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi gadis didepannya ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya mati kutu. Terlebih lagi kepribadian Aylee yang sulit ditebak benar-benar membuatnya harus berpikir ekstra keras untuk menghadapinya.

"Sebenarnya…. "

Belum selesai Kakashi menuntaskan kata-katanya, sosok Aylee sudah tak berada disampingnya lagi. Pria berambut perak itu melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sesosok gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari sampingnya. Mata jounin jenius itu akhirnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk diatas sebuah koper besar, disamping pedagang takoyaki yang ada di tepi jalan. Dan Kakashi segera menghampiri Aylee yang sedang duduk santai diatas koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Heiii…jangan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."

"Kau mau juga?...ji-san takoyakinya seporsi lagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria perak didepannya Aylee telah memesan satu lagi takoyaki untuk Kakashi. Yang membuat jenius Hatake tersebut menghela nafas panjang akan tingkah gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu.

"Apa kabar Kakashi? Lama sekali aku tak berjumpa denganmu."

"Yaahh…aku baik ji-san."

Aylee hanya mendengarkan obrolan antara Kakashi dan ji-san yang menjual takoyaki tersebut. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shizune-san bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang terpandang di Konoha ini. Aylee lebih tertarik untuk melihat takoyaki yang sedang dimasak itu, bagaimana tangkasnya tangan ji-san itu membalik-balik adonan mentah itu hingga berbentuk bulat sempurna. Melihat takoyaki yang sedang dimasak itu semakin membuat perut Aylee melilit. Uuhhh… aku benar-benar lapar, rasanya saat ini aku rela menukar nenekku dengan semangkuk katsudon.

"Nnnaahhh…silakan nona…."

Wajah Aylee terlihat begitu berbinar saat menerima seporsi takoyaki yang masih mengepul itu, tangannya segera meraih tusuk kayu yang ada diatas takoyaki itu, mengambil sebuah, meniupnya perlahan dan langsung memakannya. Tak lupa untuk mengucapkan itadakimasu sebelumnya. Kakashi hanya menatap penuh keheranan pada gadis satu tersebut. Tak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang cenderung menjaga sikapnya agar terlihat manis dan baik didepan banyak orang, tapi gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sungguh berbeda dan begitu apa adanya.

Dari keterangan yang didapatnya dari sang Hokage, keluarga Aylee adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang di desanya, bisa dikatakan mereka masih keturunan bangsawan. Awalnya Kakashi berpikir bahwa yang akan datang adalah seorang gadis manja yang selalu menjaga imagenya, yang selalu bersikap manis untuk menjaga citranya. Tipikal nona besar yang seperti tuan putri. Tapi nyatanya…? Yang ia lihat adalah seorang nona muda yang tengah makan takoyaki dipinggir jalan, makan dengan lahap tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Duduk diatas sebuah koper dan dengan dandanan yang terbilang modis dan fashionable untuk ukuran gadis Konoha.

"Ji-san aku mau seporsi lagi takoyakinya…"

Mata kelabu Kakashi membalak tak percaya begitu mendengar Aylee memesan seporsi lagi. Benar-benar gadis yang unik. Bukankah seorang gadis itu selalu menolak makanan dengan alasan berdiet dan sebagainya? Tapi gadis satu ini rupanya memang benar-benar berbeda.

"Heee…kau sudah selesai makan ya?"

"Ya dari tadi."

'Ohhh…kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak…terima kasih, aku tak makan sebanyak yang kau makan."

"Apa katamu Hatake-sama?"

"Kubilang aku tak makan sebanyak yang kau makan, dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan Hatake-sama, Aylee."

"Hhhuuhh….aku kan sudah mengijinkanmu memanggilku apa saja jadi terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa, dan lagi maaf saja ya? Aku makan banyak karena seharian ini belum makan apa-apa."

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kakashi tak dapat berkata apapun. Rupanya kepandaiannya merangkai kata sama sekali tak berguna didepan gadis ini. tapi mau tak mau Kakashi merasa kasihan juga pada Aylee, yang ternyata seharian ini belum makan sesuatupun. Kakashi nampak asyk memperhatikan bintang yang berkilau dengan sangat indah. Menghiasi langit malam dengan setitik kecil sinar yang begitu cantik. Sambil menunggu Aylee yang tengah menghabiskan seporsi takoyaki. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok bangunan tinggi dibelakangnya. Dan ketika melihat Aylee telah menghabiskan makananya, dia segera meraih dompetnya untuk membayar semua makanan yang baru saja mereka nikmati itu.

"Heii..mau apa kau?"

"Membayar semua takoyaki yang telah kita makan tentu saja."

"Tak perlu aku kan yang mengajakmu kesini, jadi biar aku yang membayarnya."

"Tak apa, biar aku saja Aylee.'

'Tidak, aku saja.'

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Kakashi bertanya pelan dan tenang, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri ada sedikit kegusaran pada nada bicaranya. Matanya menatap tepat pada manik mata hitam pekat Aylee.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kau akan memintaku melakukan hal-hal aneh setelah kau membayar takoyakiku."

Sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi sang legenda hidup sharingan terperangah begitu mendengar perkataan Fubuki aylee. Disaat yang bersamaan rasanya Kakashi ingin menangis dan tertawa.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu Aylee."

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berdiri dihadapan sang gadis. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada mata Aylee. Dan dari balik maskernya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Percayalah…."

"Aku tak butuh kata-kata. Tapi bukti."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan padamu."

Mereka saling diam, menatap satu sama lain. Diantara lalu lalang banyak orang. Aylee mencari suatu kejujuran pada mata sayu itu. Kejujuran yang nampak sangat terlihat jelas terpancar dari bola mata sang copy ninja. Sementara itu dibawah jutaan kerlip bintang, dibawah kaki megah sang mega malam, Kakashi menyakinkan sang gadis untuk percaya padanya. Untuk tak perlu khawatir dan cemas padanya.

"Terserah kau saja Hatake-sama."

Senyum mengembang dari balik masker itu. Akhirnya setelah melalui berbagai kesulitan Kakashi dapat meyakinkan calon istrinya tersebut. Ternyata memang tak mudah untuk menaklukan Aylee. Setelah insiden kecil tersebut mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang ke apartement Kakashi. Aylee melihat beberapa pria yang berpakaian sama dengan Kakashi melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain dengan mudahnya. Jadi inikah shinobi?

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat shinobi?"

"Begitulah. Tapi mereka akan pergi kemana?"

"Mejalankan misi tentunya."

Aylee tahu bahwa seorang shinobi adalah aset berharga bagi desanya. Dan mereka akan menerima misi-misi yang diberikan desa. Tapi apa misi itu selalu mudah? Bagaimana dengan shinobi yang mendapatkan misi berbahaya? Kurasa kehidupan shinobi itu bukanlah hal yang mrnyenangkan karena selalu dihadapkan dengan mara bahaya. Tapi entah kenapa masih saja ada orang yang mau menjadi seorang shinobi.

"Apa misi yang mereka terima berbahaya Hatake-sama?"

"Hhhnnn….?"

"Maksudku bukankah mereka dapat terluka sewaktu-waktu"?

"Shinobi itu tak peduli terluka atau tidak, yang penting misi yang diembannya itu berhasil dengan baik. Luka itu tak ada artinya bagi seorang shinobi."

Aylee melihat dengan seksama laki-laki yang berjalan disampingnya. Begitu mudahnya dia berkata bahwa luka bukanlah suatu masalah, nada bicaranya bahkan begitu tenang dan kalem. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti denganmu Hatake kakashi. Atau bahkan mungkin aku tak akan pernah mengerti tentangmu, dirimu. Bahkan wajahmu-pun aku tak tahu. Aaahhh…kaa-san, tou-san andai saja kalian tahu pria seperti apa yang menjadi tunanganku.

"Apa kau pernah terluka?"

Sekarang giliran Kakashi yang menatap Aylee, mata sayu itu menatap lekat-lekat lawan bicaranya itu. Heran? Tentu saja. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Tentu saja pernah, aaahhh…kita sudah sampai."

Mereka berdua telah sampai di apartement Kakashi. Sebuah bangunan megah berlantai tiga yang disediakan khusus untuk para jounin yang merupakan elit ninja. Aylee mengekor dibelakang Kakashi memasuki tempat itu. Didalamnya sebuah lorong yang bersih dan nyaman menyambut mereka, ruangan itu berwarna putih tulang. Dengan beberapa tanaman hias di pojok ruangan. Aylee melihat pada deretan beberapa pintu yang tertutup rapat. Didepan pintu-pintu itu terdapat papan nama kayu kecil yang bertuliskan nama penghuninya. Sepertinya ini apartement yang mahal. Dan juga mewah. Kelihatannya aku tak boleh menganggap enteng dan remeh pria perak didepanku ini.

"Tempatku ada dilantai tiga."

Kakashi baru saja menapaki tangga saat dilihatnya gadis manis yang sedang kesulitan membawa dua kopernya, tanpa diminta pria tinggi gagah itu segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meraih dua koper milik Aylee.

"Ijinkan aku membawanya sekarang."

Aylee hanya mengangguk perlahan menyetujui permintaan Kakashi. Dan tanpa kesulitan apapun Kakashi dengan begitu mudahnya membawa barang bawaan gadis dibelakangnya.

"Apa apartement ini berhantu? Kenapa sepi sekali disini?"

"Ha..ha..ini apartement khusus jounin, memang sepi karena kebanyakan dari mereka selalu mejalankan misi."

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan Hatake. Kakashi meraih kunci apartement yang berada didalam kantong belakang. Sementara Aylee hanya diam dan sedikit gugup. Aylee tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama seorang pria dalam satu apartement.

"Tadaimaaa….."

Kakashi berucap pelan saat memasuki pintu yang telah terbuka. Tangan kanannya meraih tombol lampu. Sedetik kemudian cahaya terang lampu menyinari seluruh ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita. Pandangan mata Aylee mengitari seluruh ruangan itu. Bersih dan rapi. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapat Aylee begitu melihat apartement Kakashi. Satu set sofa berwarna peach berada ditengah-tengah ruangan lengkap beserta mejanya, tepat dibelakangnya terdapat dapur kecil dan sebuah meja makan yang terdiri dari empat kursi. Sebuah kulkas yang berukuran cukup besar berada disisi kiri dapur. Dan dibeberapa tempat terdapat pohon-pohon hias berukuran mini. Untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang pria apartement ini tergolong terlalu rapi dan bersih. Perabotan yang digunakan juga tergolong sederhana tapi justru hal itu yang membuat apartement ini semakin nyaman.

"Masuklah, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri. Ha…ha.. lagipula mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini kan?"

Aylee melepas sepatu wedges birunya, kemudian melangkah masuk mengikuti Kakashi. Seketika aroma mint dan citrus menyerbu masuk kedalam penciumannya. Aroma ini sama seperti milik Kakashi, aroma khas dari seorang pria, wangi yang begitu maskulin. Begitu berbeda dengan kamarku sebelumnya yang penuh dengan wangi aroma cherry potpourri. Sepertinya aku harus segera menyesuaikan diri.

"Hatake-sama….bagaimanapun juga mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal dirumahmu. Peraturan apa saja yang berlaku dirumah ini?"

"Maksudmu….?"

"Haahhh…seperti jam pulang malam, tak boleh mempersilakan orang asing masuk, yah…aturan-aturan seperti itu."

Kakashi mengernyit bingung. Selama ini dia tinggal sendirian saja, jadi tak perlu ada peraturan seperti itu dalam rumahnya. Tetapi Bukan Hatake kakashi namanya jika tak dapat berpikir cepat dan jenius dalam situasi seperti ini. kakashi tersenyum tipis dalam maskernya dan tentu saja Aylee tak dapat melihatnya. Hai Fubuki aylee sepertinya kau baru saja menggali kuburmu sendiri. Kau baru saja memberiku ide bagus untuk aku bisa mengaturmu dan menjinakkanmu tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal itu Aylee?"

"Kaa-san selalu mengajarkanku jika kita harus menghormati tuan rumah, dan disini kau tuan rumahnya. Dengan kata lain dimana bumi dipijak disitu langit dijunjung. Jadi katakan saja apa peraturan dirumah ini?"

"Aku ragu apa kau akan bisa mentaati peraturan disini Aylee?"

"Tentu saja bisa, bahkan aku harus."

Bingo. Baiklah jika itu maumu Aylee aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahukannya padamu. Dan aku harap mulai detik ini kau akan menurut padaku.

"Hanya ada satu peraturan di rumah ini. peraturannya adalah aku."

"A…..apa maksudmu?"

Aylee mulai merasa tak enak begitu mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Maksud hatinya hanya untuk bersopan santun sebelum tinggal dengan Kakashi. Tapi tak pernah disangkanya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Peraturannya adalah aku, dan aku adalah aturan yang berlaku disini. Jadi kata-kataku adalah peraturan yang harus kau turuti selama kau tinggal denganku."

"Itu tak mungkin mana mungkin aku…."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang mau dan harus manurut? Tenang saja aku tak akan memberlakukan peraturan yang aneh-aneh.'

Kakashi bersikap tenang dan biasa saja, tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia senang. Setidaknya dengan begini calon istrinya itu tak akan berani membantahnya. Sementara Aylee hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Satu yang tak diketahui Aylee, bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang jenius ninja yang mampu berpikir cepat dan tepat untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"Dan peraturan pertama yang harus kau turuti adalah, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Hatake-sama. Panggil aku Kakashi."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak akan mau menuruti peraturanmu yang menurutku aneh dan tak masuk akal."

"Yaahh…baiklah."

"Ha…ahh..maksudku Kakashi, boleh aku tahu dimana kamar mandinya?"

Kakashi tersenyum senang saat Aylee tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hatake-sama. Dan setidaknya Aylee sudah sedikit jauh lebih ramah kepadanya.

"Kamar mandinya ada diujung paling kanan ruangan, didekat balkon,"

Aylee membuka salah satu kopernya, mengambil sebuah kaus kuning tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam selutut. Juga mengeluarkan perlengkapan mandinya yang dibawanya dari rumah. Sementara itu Kakashi telah berada didapur, menyeduh dua cangkir ocha hangat untuk mereka. Ekor mata Kakashi melihat Aylee yang masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah kucuran air shower yang mengalir bersama dengan terdengarnya senandung kecil Aylee.

"Lihat jalan panjang yang membentang tuk kau arungi, harapanmu adalah kekuatan tuk arungi semuanya karena kau bisa dan akan jadi kuat."

Suara Aylee terdengar cukup merdu walau tak bisa dibilang enak. Membuat Kakashi tertawa tertahan mendengarnya. Kelihatannya setelah ini, apartementnya yang selalu sepi dan hening akan berubah menjadi ceria sejak kedatangan seorang gadis yang tak biasa. Jounin elit itu melepas rompi jouninnya dan menyampirkannya pada sebuah kursi meja makan yang kosong. Menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

Aylee keluar dari kamar mandi sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi. Handuk biru tua masih menutupi rambut sepunggungnya yang basah. Dan aroma segar blueberry menguar keluar dari tubuh Aylee.

"Segarnyaaaaa….."

Aylee merasa begitu segar setelah mandi dengan air yang dingin. Ia melihat Kakashi yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan melambai padanya. Membuatnya segera menghampiri pria bermasker itu, gadis itu duduk didepan Kakashi. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar dan bersih dari sebelumnya. Titik-titik air nampak masih menetes dari pelipisnya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang mau tak mau membuat seorang Hatake muda didepannya menelan ludah dan terpana sesaat. Kakashi memberikan secangkir ocha hangat padanya.

"Aahh,,arigatou…"

"Aku belum sempat membereskan kamar yang satunya jadi malam ini kau tidur dikamarku saja Aylee."

Gadis berlesung pipit itu hampir saja tersedak begitu Kakashi menyeleseikan kata-katanya. Mata hitam pekatnya menatap mata kelabu pria yang ada didepannya. Mencari pembenaran atas kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku menolak. Aku akan tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu."

"Ini juga peraturan yang berlaku disini Aylee."

"Aku kan bilang tak akan mematuhi peraturan yang tak masuk akal."

"Aylee mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis tidur disofa, sementara aku tidur didalam kamar. Malam ini biar aku saja yang tidur disofa.'

"Aku juga..mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan tuan rumah tidur disofa sementara aku yang hanya tamu disini tidur dalam kamarnya."

"Aku seorang laki-laki jadi…"

"Kalau kau punya waktu berdebat denganku, lebih baik kau gunakan saja untuk mandi. Kau sangat bau Kakashi."

"Ehh…na..nani…?"

Aylee pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih shock begitu mendengar Aylee bilang bahwa ia bau. Gadis itu menuju sofa, mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidaklah bau seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia mengatakan hal itu karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan tunangannya itu. Aylee merebahkan dirinya disofa, untuk tertidur sesaat kemudian.

Kakashi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mengenakan kaus hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang menyatu dengan maskernya. Pandangannya beredar keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari Aylee, tapi gadis itu tak ada dimanapun. Kakashi segera menuju sofa yang berada diruang tamunya. Dan benar saja, ditemukannya Aylee yang tengah meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan dan teratur. Kakashi berjongkok tepat didepan wajah Aylee, menyingkap sebagian rambut panjang Aylee yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha nona Hatake! Kau tahu? Kau terlihat manis dan menggemaskan kalau seperti ini."

Kakashi menyusupkan tangannya pada lutut dan leher Aylee, dengan satu tarikan ia mengangkat gadis itu. Aylee sendiri nampaknya sudah terlalu terlelap hingga tak terbangun saat Kakashi mengangkatnya. Pria itu membawa sang gadis yang tertidur menuju kamarnya, membaringkannya dikasurnya yang nyaman dengan sangat perlahan sekali. Lalu menutupi tubuh sang gadis dengan selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat hingga sebatas leher.

"Oyasuminasai…nona Hatake…"

Pria itupun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Menjatuhkan diri disofa. Dan mendapati aroma blueberry disana. Menyesapnya dan mengingat bahwa itu adalah aroma tubuh Aylee sebelum iapun jatuh kedalam alam mimpinya.

TBC

Waahhh….akirnya selese capter ini. aku sangat senang karena banyak yang menerima oc buatanku. Bahkan ada beberapa pm yg minta kaka-ay lagi. Aku sangat senang. Untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan ngeriview aku ucapkan banyak2 terima kasih. Aku benar2 berterima kasih. Karena kalian adalah semangatku untuk terus membuat fic. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya…terima kasih…. ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

+ Sunflower

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4 : Hari di Konoha

Jam di dinding menunjuk pada angka satu, yang berarti hari telah menjelang dini hari. Semua orang telah terbuai dalam lelap tidur dan mimpinya masing=masing. Sesekali terdengar suara hewan-hewan nocturnal yang tengah memulai kehidupannya. Tetapi pada saat orang lain tengah menikmati tidur nyenyaknya seorang pria gagah berambut perak, tengah terjaga dari tidur dan segala mimpinya.

Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Bukan karena ia merasa tak nyaman tidur di sofa. Sebagai seorang shinobi elit, ia sering atau bahkan mungkin selalu tidur beralaskan rumput dan ditemani udara malam yang dingin. Jadi tidur di sofa juga bisa dibilang suatu kenyamanan untuknya. Tetapi copy ninja itu terbangun karena ada suatu hal yang ingin dikerjakannya. Pria itu bangkit perlahan dari sofa tempatnya berbaring. Dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar, yang selama ini dijadikannya sebagai tempat penyimpanan senjata dan dokumen-dokumen ninjanya.

Jemari tangannya yang panjang dan kokoh itu meraih gagang pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur untuk mencari tombol lampu. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian kamar yang tadinya gelap, diterangi oleh cahaya lampu. Mata kelabu Kakashi melihat beberapa kotak karton dan peti kayu tempatnya menyimpan senjata ninjanya. Kamar kosong itu tidaklah berantakan, karena Kakashi adalah tipikal pria yang bersih dan rapi. Kakashi memasuki kamar itu, mengangkat beberapa kotak karton keluar lalu menaruhnya di tempat kosong yang berada di dekat balkon. Tetapi untuk dua buah peti kayu yang berisi senjata ninjanya, ia menaruhnya di dalam lemari bawah dapurnya.

Jounin elit itu tak berhenti sampai disitu, setelah ruangan itu kosong. Ia mengambil sapu disudut ruangan, lalu mulai menyapu guna membersihkan kamar kosong tersebut. Senti demi senti ia bersihkan kamar itu. Sebenarnya Kakashi telah memesan sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang untuk diletakkan didalam kamar ini. Tak lupa dengan sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dan sebuah meja rias mungil. Karena kamar kosong ini nantinya akan ditempati oleh seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah bermimpi indah dalam balutan hangat selimutnya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah yang tertutup masker itu, setelah ia selesai menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. Kini hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya adalah mengepel kamar yang masih kosong itu. Dan sekali lagi pria perak itu mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna dan tanpa suara.

Kakashi kembali merebahkan tubuh kekarnya disofa. Telinganya yang peka dan terlatih hanya menangkap suara detak jam dinding yang tergantung di sampingnya. Dalam gelapnya ruangan itu, indra penciumannya yang memang tajam itu masih bisa mencium sedikit aroma blueberry yang menguar dalam ruang tamunya. Obito, Rin, Sensei…dan juga kau tou-san, andai kalian masih hidup….aku….aku pasti akan dengan senang hati mengenalkannya pada kalian. Dan kalian pasti akan terkejut dengan sifatnya yang sedikit …ahhhhh….tidak sifatnya yang sangat judes dan tak bisa diatur.

Aku tahu kalau Aylee adalah seorang gadis dengan jiwa yang bebas dan tak mau dikekang. Ibarat seekor burung ia adalah burung yang selalu ingin membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang bebas di angkasa. Tetapi entah mengapa aku juga bisa merasakan bahwa dibalik sifatnya yang judes dan keras kepala itu, ia memiliki kelembutan hati yang luar biasa dan sebenarnya jauh di dasar jiwanya ia adalah sosok yang lemah dan butuh dilindungi.

************************sunflower*************************

*********************************sunflower***********************************

*****************************************sunflower*********************************************

Mentari telah merangkak naik menuju puncak langit, saat seorang gadis telah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sebenarnya ia belum bangun sepenuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya semakin meringkuk didalam hangat nyaman selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Selimut …..? seketika ia terbangun dari tidur sepenuhnya. Dan mendapati dirinya berada diatas ranjang dalam sebuah kamar. Matanya yang masih mengantuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Seingatnya kemarin ia tertidur di sofa, lalu kenapa ia sampai berada didalam kamar asing ini.

Tepat disisi kirinya terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada diatasnya. Lengkap dengan pensil, ballpoint dan penghapus. Disamping kanan pintu ada sebuah lemari kayu besar berwarna kuning pastel. Segera sebuah kesadaran menyergap otak gadis berlesung pipit itu. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar ia menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menghangatkannya, dan meloncat turun dari ranjang berukuran sedang yang ada dalam kamar itu.

Aylee membuka pintu dengan rasa marah yang luar biasa. Ia tahu bahwa pria perak yang notabene adalah tunangannya sendirilah yang telah memindahkannya dari sofa ketika ia tidur semalam. Sungguh bagi Aylee ia sangat tak menyukai perbuatan Kakashi ini. Baginya ini merupakan tindakan kurang ajar dan keterlaluan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai hal ini. Bukankah dia sendiri yang memilih dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa harusnya pria setengah ngantuk itu menghargai keputusannya. Bukannya memindahkannya disaat dia telah tertidur lelap.

"Kakashi….apa yang kau lakukan hhaaahh…!"

Aylee berteriak keras begitu mendapati seorang pria gagah berambut perak yang masih tertidur diatas sofa. Serta merta tangannya menarik bantal sofa berwarna hijau yang digunakan Kakashi untuk menopang kepalanya. Dan otomatis apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut sepunggung itu membuat pria dihadapannya terbangun mendadak.

"A….ada apa ini?"

Kakashi segera duduk dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening dan berputar. Tentu saja terasa berputar jika dibangunkan seperti itu. Tangan kananya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu didapatinya sosok seorang gadis dengan tatapan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup sedang berdiri tepat didepannya. Kakashi benar-benar tak mengerti ada apa dengan Aylee, hingga gadis manis itu terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Ohayou…Aylee. Kenapa kau sudah ribut sepagi ini?"

Uuugghhh…rasanya Aylee benar-benar ingin mencincang pria bermasker dihadapannya itu. Sementara Kakashi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sungguh mati pria itu tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan tunangannya itu. Lagipula ia tak tahu apa yang membuat gadis manis itu begitu marah di hari yang masih pagi ini.

"Kau…pasti kau yang memindahkanku semalam. Iya kan?"

Telunjuk lentik jari kanan Aylee mengarah tepat di kening Kakashi. Membuat sang jounin elit tersebut sedikit menelan ludah. Kami-sama kenapa pagi-pagi begini gadis ini sudah ribut? Dan lagi sepertinya ia benar-benar marah, padahal aku hanya bermaksud baik padanya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, padahal dalam novel icha-icha yang kubaca, seorang gadis itu selalu bersikap lembut dan patuh pada laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki itu adalah calon suaminya sendiri. Tunangannya. Tapi dia? Oohhh….

"Yaahh… memang aku yang memindahkanmu."

"Uuugghh…kau beraninya..aku sudah bilang kan kalau…"

"Kau baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh, dan kalau kau tidur disofa kau bisa masuk angin dan sakit. Karena itu aku memindahkanmu kedalam kamarku. Lagipula udara semalam sangat dingin."

Aylee tak bisa berucap apapun begitu mendengar alasan calon suaminya tersebut. Selain itu apa yang dikatakan oleh pria dihadapannya itu benar. Tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan semalam. Juga terasa sangat penat dan capek. Dengan satu helaan nafas berat ia mengeluarkan segala rasa amarahnya. Sementara itu Kakashi tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya.

"Tapi kau tak berbuat macam-macam kan?"

Seperti putung rokok yang disiram seember besar air, senyum dibibir Kakashi hilang begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan bernada mengancam dan tajam dari Aylee. Tou-san….apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya keadaanku saat ini? Aku sangat butuh pertolongan untuk menghadapi gadis ini. Sungguh.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini pria baik-baik."

"Kuharap itu benar. Tapi awas kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi."

Aylee menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghempaskan diri di samping Kakashi. Tampak olehnya sebuah buku bersampul orange tergeletak diatas meja. Suasana masih terasa dingin menusuk, membuat gadis yang duduk disamping pria perak itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesaat keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Konoha memang selalu berhawa dingin, yahh….aku rasa kau sudah tahu."

"Ya…..memang dingin sekali disini."

Aylee menoleh untuk melihat pria disampingnya, Kakashi hanya mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang menyatu dengan maskernya. Menampakkan kedua bahunya yang kekar dan berotot. Aylee tercengang begitu pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Mata kiri Kakashi. Ia melihat mata itu tertutup dengan bekas luka memanjang sampai pipinya. Karena kemarahannya ia tak melihat wajah Kakashi dari tadi.

"Apa…apa ini…karena misi?"

Tangan kanan Aylee terulur perlahan menuju wajah bagian kiri pria bermasker yang duduk disampingnya. Jemari lembutnya yang hangat, perlahan menyusuri mata kiri yang tertutup itu. Menyentuhnya pelan disepanjang garis luka itu. Kakashi sedikit shock akan apa yang dilakukan gadis berlesung pipit itu.

"Ya. Terluka saat mejalankan misi."

Aylee cukup cerdas untuk membaca mata lawan bicaranya. Karena sesaat kemudian Kakashi Nampak sangat sedih dan terluka. Mengingat bahwa luka yang ada diwajahnya adalah luka yang didapatnya dihari yang sama saat ia kehilangan sahabat sejatinya. Sebuah luka yang tak bisa dihilangkan, tetapi jauh lebih menyakitkan luka yang diderita oleh hati dan jiwanya.

Jadi karena ini Kakashi menutupi mata kirinya dengan hitai-atenya. Kami-sama ….aku tak tahu jika pria ini telah kehilangan sebelah matanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah bersikap buruk padanya.

"Ngggg…..Aylee, aku masih punya bola mata. Aku tidak cacat."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Aylee ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh calon istrinya itu. Bahwa gadis itu pasti mengira ia seorang pria cacat yang hanya memiliki satu mata.

"A..a..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih punya mata kiri. Aku selalu menutup mata kiriku karena ini."

Kakashi membuka mata kirinya yang tertutup sedari tadi. Menampakkan sebuah bola mata yang sungguh berbeda dengan mata kanannya. Membuat gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Mata sewarna darah dengan tiga titik hitam. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Aylee untuk mencerna keadaan yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. saat kesadarannya telah terkumpul sepenuhnya ia segera menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus mata kiri Kakashi.

"Kenapa…kenapa…dengan matamu?...itu…apa..itu?"

Tenggorokan Aylee terasa tercekat dan sulit untuk berkata-kata. Betapa tidak? Ini pertama kali baginya melihat bola mata yang seperti itu. Tangan kirinya reflex menutupi mulutnya, sambil terus memandang Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan bingung. Kaget bercampur dengan rasa sedikit ngeri dan bingung.

"Ini sharingan Aylee."

Sharingan….? Tunggu dulu,,,,,sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata itu. Ahh…aku ingat, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan pribadi tou-san mengenai sharingan. Sharingan itu merupakan kekai genkai yang kuat. Pupil yang merupakan doujutsu yang sangat kuat. Dapat meniru taijutsu, ninjutsu dan genjutsu dalam sekali lihat. Terlebih dari itu semua mata sharingan dapat membaca gerakan lawan sampai tiga detik sebelumnya.

Tetapi…tunggu…bukankah sharingan hanya dimiliki oleh para elit keluarga Uchiha? Dan yang aku dengar klan itu sudah hampir musnah dalam sebuah pembantaian. Tapi kenapa Kakashi yang bukan dari klan Uchiha bisa memiliki sharingan yang begitu melegenda itu? Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang punya sharingan selain klan Uchiha, dari buku yang kubaca orang itu disebut Copy ninja. Pria berambut perak…apa….? Perak….? ….TIDAK….mana mungkin dia?

"Kau….kau…copy ninja…."

Aylee cukup cepat berpikir dan menyimpulkan siapa pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. dari buku ninja yang pernah dibacanya dia cukup tahu mengenai informasi dunia shinobi. Gadis manis tersebut semakin membelalak tak percaya akan kenyataan siapa pria yang telah dijodohkan dengannya.

"Ha…ha…ha…tepat. Itu sebutanku."

"Ma..mana mungkin! Kau terlihat lemah dan tak bisa diandalkan….juga…aaahhh….entahlah…."

Aylee terlalu shock akan kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini. ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ada didepannya adalah copy ninja yang terkenal itu. Kaa-sannya dan juga Shizune-san memang pernah mengatakan bahwa pria yang akan jadi suaminya kelak adalah seorang shinobi hebat dan ternama. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan dinikahkan dengan shinobi yang sudah menjadi legenda hidup di dunia shinobi. Ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari perjodohan itu sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?...apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah…aku sendiri tak tahu apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak…"

"Apa tou-san dan kaa-sanmu tak pernah memberitahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak…tak pernah. Mereka hanya bilang kalau namamu Hatake dan seorang shinobi hebat."

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…begitu…."

Kakashi tersenyum geli begitu melihat reaksi Aylee ketika tahu siapa dirinya. Bahwa dia adalah copy ninja no Kakashi yang dikenal di lima Negara besar shinobi. Sementara Aylee masih terlihat shock begitu tahu laki-laki yang menjadi tunangannya adalah seorang ninja hebat. Desa tempatnya tinggal memang bukan desa shinobi, tapi berita tentang seorang ninja yang mampu meniru seribu jurus lawan juga menjadi topic pembicaraan di desanya. Gadis manis itu hanya menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali untuk meredam rasa terkejutnya. Berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi anehnya. Jika hal itu memang bisa untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mandi."

Kakashi menatap Aylee yang beranjak dari duduknya, melihatnya yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sejujurnya sampai saat inipun ia tak tahu mengapa ia menyetujui perjodohan ini. apa karena ini wasiat terakhir dan satu-satunya dari tou-sannya? Atau karena hal lain? Tetapi hal lain apa yang sampai membuatnya menerima pertunangan ini.

Pria berambut perak itupun sebenarnya sangat ingin bertanya pada gadis yang kini berada didalam kamar mandinya, ingin bertanya mengapa gadis itu juga mau menerima perjodohan ini. mengingat sifat gadis itu yang pemberontak, modern dan sangat suka kebebasan harusnya Aylee menolak mentah-mentah pertunangan ini. dan yang lebih penting dari semua hal, tak ada perasaan diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada rasa sayang apalagi cinta. Kakashi sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. tapi….

"Kakashi-san….buka pintunya."

Kakashi terbangun dari lamunannya ketika didengarnya sebuah suara dan ketukan dari arah pintu. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Untuk membukakan pintu bagi siapa saja yang datang berkunjung sepagi ini.

"Kakashi-san kami mengantarkan barang pesananmu."

Mata kelabu Kakashi menatap pada sesosok pria muda di depannya. Pria itu tak sendirian, dibelakangnya ada beberapa pria lain yang tengah membawa sebuah lemari, ranjang, dan sebuah meja rias kecil.

"Aaahh….Kojiro-san, pagi sekali kau dating."

" Begitulah….lalu barang-barang ini mau diletakkan dimana?"

"Disana…ayo ikut aku."

Kakashi membantu membawa sebuah lemari yang berukuran cukup besar, lalu meletakkan semua barang-barang itu ke dalam sebuah kamar yang telah dibersihkannya semalam. Menatanya, dan merapikan bed cover yang ada diatas ranjang baru tersebut. Pria perak itu masih ada didalam kamar sementara orang-orang yang tadi mengantarkan barang-barang tersebut telah berpamitan dan pergi.

Aylee yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tak mendapati Kakashi dimanapun. Matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan apartement mewah itu.

"Kakashi…hey…kau dimana?"

"Aku disini…kemarilah."

Terdengar suara barithon yang dalam dan bening dari kamar diujung ruangan. Dengan hati-hati Aylee mendekat kearah asal suara itu. Mendapati seorang pria bermasker yang tengah bersandar di dinding, dengan kedua tangan menyilang didadanya.

"Ini adalah kamar barumu."

Aylee menatap takjub pada sebuah kamar yang ada dihadapannya. Kamar kecil dengan perabotan yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Terlebih lagi pada sebuah ranjang dengan bed cover berwarna biru langit bercorakkan bunga lily of the valley. Ranjang itu terlihat cantik dengan motif bed covernya yang berupa bunga-bunga kecil berbentuk seperti lonceng.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu…tapi tunggu…bukankah kemarin kau bilang belum membereskan kamar ini?"

"Aku membereskannya semalam, lalu perabotannya juga baru saja diantar, saat kau mandi."

Seketika ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap Aylee. Semalam Kakashi membersihkan kamar ini untuknya. Aylee tak tahu perasaan aneh apa yang tengah menyerangnya saat ini. tapi gadis itu memilih untuk tak mempedulikanya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk diatas ranjang barunya.

"Bunga lily of the valley."

"Nani…?"

"Nama bunga yang jadi corak bed cover ini."

"Ha…ha..ha…aku tak tahu nama bunganya, aku memilih bed cover ini karena kurasa hanya bed cover ini yang coraknya cantik. Jadi nama bunga ini lily of the valley ya?"

"Kau yang memilih bed cover ini?"

"Iya…juga semua perabot ini, aku lega kalau kau menyukainya."

"Kakashi…kau tahu apa arti bahasa bunga lily of the valley?"

" Nnnggg….tidak."

" Artinya adalah HARAPAN UNTUK MENDAPATKAN CINTA DAN KEBAHAGIAAN SEJATI."

TBC

Hyyaaa…akirnya selese juga. Maaf kalo super duper jelek. Akir2 ini bos ngasih banyak pekerjaan jadi update agak lama. Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau ngeriview fic jelekku ini. aku benar2 berterima kasih. Aku sangat ingin membalas satu2 riview kalian tapi jujur aku ngetik ini disela2 waktu kerjaku hehehehe….jadi maaf ya kalau aku hanya bisa menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku yang sebesar2nya pada semua yang telah berkenan meriview.

BY ALL RIVIEW TERUS DAN YANG BANYAK YA….^^


	5. Chapter 5

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5 : Tentang dirinya

"Bosannnn…..benar-benar membosankan!"

Aylee mendesah perlahan, sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Jam di dinding ruangan itu menunjuk pada angka sepuluh. Baru jam sepuluh pagi dan dia sudah merasa sangat bosan.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha. Dan sejak itu pula ia tak pernah keluar dari apartement Kakashi. Kakashi selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mejalankan misi, lalu pulang pada malam hari. Dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan gadis manis itu hanyalah mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah.

Dua hari ini ia selalu bangun pagi, memasak sarapan untuknya dan juga tunangannya, biasanya setelah sarapan Kakashi segera pergi mejalankan misi yang diterimanya. meninggalkan Aylee yang akan menghabiskan harinya dengan mengepel, mencuci baju dan hal-hal yang berbau pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya.

Sebenarnya gadis berlesung pipit itu sudah berada diambang batas kesabarannya. Dulu, sebelum ia datang ke Konoha ini, ia sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain sesuka hatinya. Ia suka pergi ke tepi pantai, atau bermain layang-layang di tengah padang rumput luas yang berangin. Aylee memang menyukai angin. Gadis itu sangat menyukai sensasi ketika angin menerpa tubuhnya, menyapu kulitnya dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. jadi, bagi Aylee dua hari terus didalam apartement sama saja dengan memenjarakannya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini membuat gadis penyuka angin itu kesal setengah mati. Hal itu adalah, sampai saat ini ia belum tahu bagaimana wajah Kakashi. Jujur saja ia sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu seperti apa wajah laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya itu. Tapi sepertinya sang copy ninja tak punya keinginan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Aylee.

"Hhhaaahhhh….."

Gadis itu menghela nafas dengan berat. Sungguh. Ini adalah masa-masa terberat dalam hidupnya. Banyak sekali hal mengejutkan yang dialaminya. Mulai dari perjodohannya, tunangannya yang ternyata adalah copy ninja yang sangat terkenal, dan kini ia terdampar disini. Bagi Aylee sendiri sebenarnya ia sangat ingin untuk lebih mengenal Kakashi. Karena bagaimanapun juga status mereka kini adalah sepasang tunangan.

Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa lebih mengenalnya jikalau waktu untuk mengobrol saja Kakashi tak punya? Bahkan jika ada waktu untuk itu, Kakashi lebih senang berada dibalik buku tebal berwarna orange yang selalu setia bersamanya. Aylee tak tahu buku apa itu, dan ia juga tak peduli. Dua puluh empat jam sehari rasanya tak cukup untuk Kakashi. Pria perak itu selalu melakukan apapun dengan cepat. Bahkan dua hari lalu Aylee nyaris mati tersedak saat tahu Kakashi menghabiskan semua sarapannya tak sampai lima detik.

'Aku sudah tak tahan lagi…..aku akan keluar sebentar. Toh si baka Kakashi selalu pulang malam.'

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah memakai sepatunya ia perlahan membuka pintu. Ada sedikit perasaan ragu yang menyergapnya. Tapi rasa bosan telah membuatnya nekat untuk keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan dari calon suaminya.

Seperti biasa apartement itu sangat lengang. Sepi dan seperti tak ada penghuninya. Aylee segera menuruni anak tangga itu satu ia telah keluar dari bangunan itu, suasana ceria desa Konoha segera menyambutnya.

**************************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO***********************

"Aaaahhhh…misi kali ini sangat mudah. Sama sekali tak menarik."

"Tapi dengan ini kita punya sedikit waktu untuk bersantai Naruto."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan lesu tanpa semangat, sementara seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura dimusim semi terlihat begitu bersemangat. Hari ini misi yang diterima tim tujuh memang tergolong mudah. Misi untuk membantu memanen kentang di ladang yang ada di pinggiran desa.

"Kakashi sensei, setelah ini ajari aku jurus yang hebat ya?"

"Maaf Naruto tapi aku masih punya urusan lain. Kau berlatih saja dengan Yamato."

"Tidak. Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan juga."

"Kalian membosankan….."

Sebenarnya Kakashi sedikit lega karena misi ini cepat selesai. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak saat pertama kali Aylee datang. Dan ia belum sempat membawa gadis itu untuk melihat-lihat desa baru tempatnya tinggal. Ia memang melarang gadis itu untuk pergi sendiri karena ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk tak membiarkan gadis itu berkeliaran seorang diri.

Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membawa gadis itu melihat-lihat keindahan desa Konoha.

**********************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO************************

"Waahhhhh…disini sangat menyenangkan."

Aylee menatap kagum pada sajian pemandangan dihadapannya. Konohagakure banyak ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang besar. Itulah yang membuat suasana ditempat ini sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Banyak bangunan tinggi dan kokoh berdiri disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Banyak toko-toko yang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Juga banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, besar dan kecil.

Tangan mungil gadis itu sudah penuh dengan barang belanjaannya. Sebuah tas yang berisi buah dan juga sayuran, dan sebuah lagi tas berisi beberapa tanaman bunga yang baru dibelinya di sebuah toko bunga bernama toko bunga Yamanaka. Aylee ingin menaruh tanaman bunga itu di balkon apartement Kakashi yang bisa dibilang tak ada sesuatupun disana.

BBBRRUUUKKKK…

"Akkhhhh…."

"Go…gomen…"

Aylee memekik tertahan saat dirasakannya ia tengah berbenturan dengan seseorang sebelum jatuh terduduk di tanah. Semua barang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini jatuh berhamburan di tanah.

"Heyyy…kalau jalan hati-hati sedikit ya?"

"Gomennasai…aku tak sengaja nona."

Aylee menatap seorang pria tinggi dihadapannya. Pria berambut coklat sebahu, yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Kakashi. Dengan sebuah senbon yang bersarang di mulutnya. Kedua alis gadis manis itu menyatu menjadi satu garis horizontal. Menandakan kemarahannya pada pria yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa nona? Gomen…aku tak sengaja."

"pakailah kedua matamu jika kau sedang berjalan dasar baka!"

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan kejudesan sikap gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. ia menatap seraut wajah yang kini tengah cemberut dan terlihat marah. Gadis itu sungguh cantik dan manis sekali, terlihat lembut dan kalem. Tapi pada kenyataannya?

"Aaaahhhh….sekali lagi maaf, nona…aku tak sengaja sungguh."

Pria itu membantu Aylee merapikan kembali barang-barangnya. Sementara si gadis hanya diam memunguti beberapa butir apel yang menggelinding keluar dari dalam tasnya.

"Ahhh….namaku Shiranui genma."

"Aku tak bertanya siapa namamu."

"Ha..ha..ha..ha…yahh, bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf aku mentraktirmu minum teh. Kau mau?"

***************************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO***************************

Seorang pria tinggi gagah berambut perak tengah berjalan santai dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Ia menapaki tangga apartementnya dengan sangat santai. Sambil menghayati setiap kata yang tertulis didalam buku yang kini tengah asyk dibacanya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Hatake. Jemari tangannya yang panjang meraih sebuah kunci yang tersimpan disaku belakang celananya. Begitu pintu terbuka ia segera masuk kedalam apartementnya itu.

"Tadaima…"

Hening. Tak ada sautan yang terdengar untuknya. Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya. Biasanya ketika ia pulang dan mengucapkan salam, Aylee akan segera menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat dan keceriaan.

Legenda hidup sharingan itu berjalan masuk menuju dapur, tak ada seorangpun disana. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak ada suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Yang berarti Aylee juga tak berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Kakashi mulai sedikit panik. Diketuknya kamar tunangannya itu.

"Aylee…apa kau didalam?"

Hening. Tak ada suara. Kakashi membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu. dan lagi-lagi tak ada seorangpun disana. Kini ia mulai panik.

'kemana dia pergi?'

Dengan gerakan cepat jounin elit itu memakai kembali sepatunya. Kemudian pergi dari apartementnya untuk mencari Aylee. Sungguh Kakashi benar-benar tak menyukai perbuatan tunangannya kali ini. kakashi sendiri adalah orang yang tak suka kompromi. Ketika ia mengatakan pada Aylee untuk tetap didalam apartementnya selama ia pergi menjalankan misi, maka ia ingin Aylee untuk menuruti kata-katanya tersebut.

Tetapi apa yang dilakukan gadis manis tersebut? Ia keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ketika ia menjalankan misi. Manusia itu memiliki batas kesabaran. Dan kali ini sepertinya Kakashi sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. ia lebih memilih untuk memiliki seribu murid seperti Naruto, daripada harus berhadapan dengan Aylee yang sangat sulit ditebak dan sedikit swing mood.

**************************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**************************************

"Ahhhh…jadi Genma-san juga seorang jounin ya?"

"Begitulah. Jadi kau bukan berasal dari Konoha?"

"Benar. Ahhh… tehnya segar sekali. Arigatou Genma-san."

"Sama-sama. Aylee-chan jika butuh bantuan katakan saja padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih Aylee mengobrol dengan Genma. Pria yang baru saja dikenalnya. Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan, Aylee entah kenapa bisa banyak bercerita pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. sementara Genma sendiri merasa begitu nyaman berada didekat gadis manis itu.

Aylee bercerita betapa ia menyukai pantai, menyukai wagashi terutama mochi kacang dan banyak sekali hal. Begitu juga dengan Genma. Mereka berdua seperti lupa akan waktu yang terus saja berjalan.

"Kau tahu Genma-san? Aku pernah menerbangkan layang-layang berbentuk kupu-kupu yang sangat besar."

"O ya? Apa layang-layang itu cantik Aylee-chan?"

"Tentu saja layang-layang itu cantik bahkan …"

"Aylee kau disini rupanya!"

Sebuah suara barithon yang dalam dan bening menghentikan kalimat Aylee. Tubuhnya membeku saat didapatinya seorang pria perak tengah berdiri didepan pintu kedai teh tempat ia dan Genma bercerita panjang lebar. Sementara Kakashi menatap tanpa berkedip kearahnya.

"Yoo…kakashi."

Pria dengan senbon dimulutnya itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa sang rekan. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Kakashi mengenal gadis manis didepannya itu.

"Yoo…Genma. Tak ada misi ehh?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini. kau sendiri?"

"Baru saja selesai."

Kakashi berjalan mendekat ketempat duduk dua orang yang baru saja berkenalan itu. menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok gadis yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Hei…Aylee-chan, kau kenal dengan Kakashi ya?"

Chan? Aylee-chan? Sungguh Kakashi tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu, hingga Genma bisa memanggilnya dengan suffix chan. Sebagai mantan Anbu-taichou Kakashi sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Aylee bukanlah tipe seorang gadis yang suka dipanggil dengan suffix chan tersebut.

"Nnggg…iya aku kenal dengan orang itu."

"Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu Aylee?"

Kakashi menatap tepat pada manik mata gadis berlesung pipit tersebut. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis manis tersebut. Seketika saja aura yang tadinya menyenangkan berubah menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Oe..Kakashi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya Genma. Karena dia adalah tunanganku."

Entah seberapa besar rasa terkejut tokubetsu jounin itu. yang pasti senbon yang selalu ada di mulutnya terjatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Sementara Aylee hanya memandang Kakashi dengan perasaan bingung dan tak mengerti mengapa Kakashi bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Aylee. Jaa…Genma."

"Ahhh…sampai ketemu lagi Kakashi. Dan kau Aylee-chan senang mengenalmu."

"Arigatou gozaimass Genma-san, senang bisa mengenalmu."

Genma menatap punggung kedua orang yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Perasaan terkejut masih menyelimutinya. Sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya tatkala menatap sosok Aylee yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Sosok gadis yang hanya beberapa jam saja sanggup mencuri perhatiannya. Jujur ia tertarik dan menyukai gadis manis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Aylee berjalan dalam diam. Dalam suasana yang benar-benar tidak nyaman. Canggung. Bahkan lebih canggung dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Aylee akui ia bersalah telah melanggar kata-kata Kakashi, dan sesuai perjanjian Kata-kata Kakashi merupakan peraturan yang berlaku baginya. Tapi salahkah ia jika merasa sangat bosan dan ingin menghirup udara segar?

Ia bukanlah pembantu Kakashi yang harus selalu menjaga apartementnya bukan? Lagipula ia sangat ingin melihat-lihat suasana desa yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Kakashi…dengar aku….."

"Baru dua hari dan kau sudah melanggar peraturan dariku. Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan menghormati peraturan yang berlaku di rumahmu yang baru eh?"

Sungguh Aylee benar-benar tak mengerti tentang Kakashi. Akan apa yang dipikirkannya akan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengeti.

'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti tentangmu Kakashi. Ini hanyalah hal sepele saja mengapa kau menanggapinya sampai seperti ini. lagipula aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Aku bebas pergi kemanapun aku suka, dan kau tak berhak melarangku. Lalu kenapa kau marah padaku?'

"Aku benar-benar bosan baka."

Kakashi segera membalik badannya, menatap lekat-lekat sekali lagi pada gadis di depannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya dimasukkan kedalam kedua saku celananya. Ia merasa marah, tetapi masih bersikap tenang dan kalem. Karena ia adalah seseorang dengan pembawaan yang sangat tenang. Tetapi Aylee dapat merasakan kemarahan Kakashi.

"Barusan kau bilang apa Aylee?"

"Aku bilang aku keluar karena benar-benar merasa bosan baka!"

"Jangan sebut aku baka atau aku…"

"Aku apa? Kau memang baka…baka…dan baka. Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan melarangku melakukan sesuatu baka."

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Kakashi benar-benar habis. Walaupun begitu pria perak tersebut tetap bersikap tenang dan kalem.

"Apa kau lupa satu hal Aylee? Aku tunanganmu. Jadi aku berhak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan berhak untuk melarangmu melakukan sesuatu. Disini kau harus sadar posisimu yang sebagai uke dan posisiku yang sebagai seme."

"Kau….."

Gadis berambut panjang itu kehilangan kosa katanya. Ia hanya menatap pria gagah didepannya dengan mata nanar. Aylee benar-benar tak suka akan Kakashi yang memanfaatkan status hubungan mereka untuk mengekangnya.

"dan jangan panggil aku baka. Kau tahu aku melarangmu berkeliaran sendirian itu karena aku memiliki alasan."

"Persetan dengan alasanmu Kakashi. Aku benar-benar tak suka caramu dan aturanmu. Kau baru saja membuatku malu didepan Genma-san."

Memang sikap Kakashi tadi sangat dingin ketika menemukan Aylee yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sangat akrab bersama Genma. Aylee terbiasa hidup dengan bebas dan modern. Ia selalu senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Ia tak suka ada orang lain yang mengatur hidupnya. Tapi heii….semua berbeda sekarang.

Aylee berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang belanjaanya. Sementara Kakashi segera menyusul dan mengimbangi langkahnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang diantara mereka.

"Aylee…kau tahu? Kau adalah tunanganku. Calon istri dari Hatake kakashi. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

"Ya! aku tahu tentu saja. Itu artinya aku akan menikah dengan lelaki baka sepertimu.'

Kakashi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Aylee. Mencengkramnya lembut. Membuat gadis itu berhenti dari langkahnya. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Bukan itu Aylee. Aku adalah seorang shinobi. Terlebih lagi aku adalah seorang copy ninja. Yang tentu saja banyak musuh yang mengincarku. Lalu apa jadinya jika para musuh dan nukenin itu tahu kalau aku punya seorang tunangan. Tentunya kau adalah sasaran empuk untuk mereka buat memancingku bukan?"

Aylee tercengang. Tak ada hal yang dapat dipikirkannya saat ini kecuali apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. Ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh apa yang Kakashi pikirkan.

"Itulah alasannya aku melarangmu berkeliaran sendiri Aylee. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengekangmu."

Kini gadis itu mengerti mengapa tunangannya itu melarangnya untuk keluar rumah sendirian. Ia mengerti bahwa tujuan Kakashi juga untuk kepentingan dan keselamatannya sendiri. Ia menyesal telah berpikiran negatif pada Kakashi. Kini ia tahu sedikit tentang Kakashi. Ia tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang lelaki yang baik. Dan ia sangat menyesal telah berkata kasar pada tunangannya itu.

"gomennasai…Kakashi…."

"Sudahlah…tak apa ayo pulang."

Kini aku sedikit tahu dan mengerti tentang dirinya. Tentang sang copy ninja. Tentang Hatake kakashi. Walau hanya sedikit tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa ia adalah pria yang baik. Yang juga memikirkan keselamatanku. Kami-sama apa setelah ini semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah?

TBC

Akirnya selese juga chapter ini. untuk para readers yang sudi membaca fic jelek ini aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. (bungkuk2 100 kali). Aku juga benar2 berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah meriview fic ini. maaf jika aku hanya bisa mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih tanpa bisa membalas satu2 itu karena waktu kerjaku yang sepertinya selalu kurang. Aku hanya bisa membalas kebaikan kalian dengan selalu berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa. Terima kasih banyak. Nah untuk pemacu semangat review yang banyak yyaaaaa…..^^


	6. Chapter 6

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6 : Sebuah alasan

Jounin perak itu tengah memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada setiap kata yang tercetak didalam sebuah buku berwarna orange kegemarannya. Hari ini tak ada misi yang diterima oleh kelompoknya, dan tentu saja ini adalah saat-saat yang dinantikannya. Membaca buku favoritnya seharian penuh. Walau bisa dibilang ia telah membaca buku itu ratusan kali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bosan membacanya.

Jika kau telah suka pada sesuatu maka tak akan ada yang namanya bosan. Apalagi jika itu sudah menjadi hobby. Kakashi sendiri bahkan sudah hapal diluar kepala isi dari buku tersebut.

"Heiii…..Kakashi ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Yaaa…bicaralah."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya jounin dengan sebutan copy ninja itu menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis manis yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya. Aylee menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan pria tinggi yang sedang asyk membaca itu.

"Tolong beri perhatian pada lawan bicaramu Kakashi."

"Aku mendengarkanmu Aylee."

Tak banyak kata yang diucapkan pria itu. Ia tetap saja focus pada buku yang dipegangnya. Membuat Aylee berdecih agak sedikit kesal padanya. Padahal gadis itu ingin sekali membicarakan hal yang lumayan penting baginya.

"Kakashi….aku ingin mencari pekerjaan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eehh….!"

Kakashi sedikit melirik kearah gadis berambut sepunggung yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Sedikit tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengar oleh telinganya. Mencari sebuah pekerjaan? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran calon istrinya itu. Dan lagipula untuk apa ia mencari sebuah pekerjaan? Jikalau apa yang menjadi semua kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus kan? Aku punya hal yang bisa kukerjakan."

"Gomen…..aku tak mengijinkanmu bekerja Aylee."

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh Kakashi segera memberikan keputusannya. Membuat Aylee dengan segera mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lainnya. Menandakan ia tak suka akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh tunangannya tersebut. Gadis itu berpikir jika ia bekerja setidaknya ia tak akan mati bosan karena terus berada didalam apartement milik sang legenda hidup sharingan itu. Lagipula menggantungkan hidup pada seseorang bukanlah suatu hal yang disukainya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhanmu hemm…?"

"Tidak….bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku ….heii perhatikan aku jika aku sedang bicara padamu Hatake kakashi."

Aylee menahan rasa kesalnya yang serasa sudah sampai di puncak kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak merasa kesal dan marah jika kau sedang membicarakan hal yang menurutmu sangat penting tapi ternyata lawan bicaramu malah mengacuhkanmu. Dan lebih terfokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

"Uuugghhh…..sebenarnya buku apa sih ini?"

Secepat kilat Aylee segera menyambar buku yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Kakashi. Membuat pria perak itu terkejut akan apa yang terjadi. Kakashi mencoba mencegah gadis berlesung pipit itu untuk tak membacanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aylee sudah membuka halaman buku tersebut.

"A…Aylee…buku itu…."

Aylee tak mempedulikan Kakashi. Ia segera membuka buku itu dan segera membaca isi buku tersebut. Karena ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan buku itu. Sejak pertama kalinya ia tinggal di apartement calon suaminya itu, sejak itu pula ia sudah melihat buku orange itu. Dan buku itu juga tak pernah lepas dari tunangannya. Dimana ada pria perak itu maka disana juga buku itu berada.

'Junko membaringkan tubuh polos gadis itu lalu…'

"Kkkyyyyyaaaaaaaaa….buku apa ini?"

Belum satu halaman gadis manis itu membaca, ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa isi buku itu. Aylee segera melempar buku itu sembarangan. Lalu menatap pria perak didepannya dengan mata dingin dan aura membunuh. Membuat Kakashi menatap ngeri pada gadis yang telah menjadi calon istrinya tersebut. Sekali lagi gadis bungsu Fubuki itu dibuat terkejut oleh salah satu sisi kepribadian sang copy ninja, yang ternyata suka sekali membaca buku hentai.

"Kau…dasar hentai. Bagaimana mungkin kau membaca buku seperti itu dimanapun. Dasar otak hentai…."

"Aylee..itu…itu…"

"Kau punya anak murid kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membaca buku seperti itu baka….dasar BAKA HENTAI….!"

Kakashi menghela nafas dengan berat saat Aylee masih saja mengomel panjang lebar tentang buku kegemarannya. Memang benar perkiraannya, bahwa apartementnya yang dulu sepi kini menjadi lebih ceria sejak kedatangan seorang gadis yang akan menjadi nyonya Hatake. Tapi tak pernah sedetikpun singgah di otak jeniusnya bahwa ia akan diomeli habis-habisan karena hobbynya yang suka membaca icha-icha paradise. Ini pertama kali baginya, diceramahi tanpa henti karena buku kesayangannya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menghela nafas panjang dan pasrah mendengar celoteh tanpa henti dari Fubuki aylee.

"Mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat denganku baka hentai…."

"Kakashi-sensei…..buka pintunya….kau janji akan mentraktir kami ramen kan…?"

Sebuah suara keras ketukan pintu dan teriakan dari seseorang menghentikan omelan Aylee pada Kakashi.

'Naruto kali ini aku berhutang padamu'

Tanpa diperintah Aylee segera pergi untuk membuka pintu. Meninggalkan jounin perak itu mendesah lega karena lolos dari omelannya yang tiada henti. Dan ketika pintu itu telah terbuka, ia mendapati tiga orang anak lelaki dan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna serupa bunga sakura di musim semi. Mereka semua mengenakan hitai-ate Konoha yang menandakan bahwa mereka adalah seorang shinobi.

"Aaaa…..kalian siapa ya?"

"Eekkhh…..bukannya ini apartement Kakashi sensei? Siapa kau…..kenapa…..ittai….."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu belum menyeleseikan pertanyaannya saat sebuah pukulan dari gadis disampingnya mendarat tepat diatas kepalanya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia menggosok-gosok rambut kuningnya.

"Sakura-channnn….."

"Gomennasai…apa ini apartement Kakashi sensei?"

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok seorang gadis manis dihadapannya. Begitu pula dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan gadis manis tersebut, kenapa ada didalam apartement sensei mereka. Bagi kelompok tujuh sendiri ini pertama kalinya mereka bertandang ke apartement sang sensei.

"Yoo! Kalian. ada perlu apa datang kemari ehh?"

"Kau bilang akan mentraktir kami ramen kan?"

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, memang ia sendiri yang berjanji pada murid-muridnya kemarin. Karena belakangan ini misi mereka selalu berjalan baik. Walau bisa dibilang tidak berjalan mulus. Jadi Kakashi pikir tak ada salahnya sekali-sekali memanjakan anak didiknya.

Sementara Aylee nampak mengamati keempat bocah yang menjadi murid Kakashi. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu tersenyum padanya, seorang lagi berambut pirang dengan suara yang keras dan ribut. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna serba orange hingga terlihat seperti labu. Satu-satunya gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink, dan yang terakhir pemuda emo yang nyaris tanpa ekspressi diwajahnya.

"A…ano..sensei dia…?"

"Ahh…iya kenalkan namanya Fubuki Aylee."

"Hai….aku Aylee senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Hai….salam kenal namaku Haruno sakura, dia Uzumaki naruto lalu dia sai dan yang disitu Uchiha sasuke."

Gadis berlesung pipit itu tersenyum ramah pada keempat anak itu. Tersenyum manis yang bahkan membuat Sakura terkagum akan anggun dan cantiknya senyum yang terpatri dibibir merahnya. Sementara Aylee sendiri merasa sangat senang karena bisa mengenal anak-anak yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Hei…sensei siapa nee-san ini?"

"siapa ya…? Yah…bisa dibilang dia calon istriku."

"Aaapppaaaa….."

Bahkan seorang Uchiha sasuke terlonjak kaget dengan ekspresi yang sungguh tidak elit. Mengingat ia adalah penyandang nama besar klan Uchiha. Begitu Kakashi memberitahu siapa gerangan gadis yang ada di apartementnya saat ini. Aylee tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah keempat anak itu. Ia sungguh menyukai anak-anak itu walau baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Eehhkkk…lalu Ayame-neesan…"

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat ke Ichiraku."

Legenda sharingan itu segera berjalan keluar dari apartementnya. Sementara semua muridnya masih tercengang. Dan Aylee sendiri juga ikut tercengang begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. Telinganya tak mungkin salah dengar. Ayame? Murid dari copy ninja itu barusan menyebut nama seseorang. Tapi entah kenapa pria itu pura-pura tak mendengar. Aylee mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan janggal akan sikap Kakashi.

"Kalian…kenapa diam saja?...ayo berangkat. Kau juga Aylee. Ayo."

"Ahh…baikkkk sensei…..!"

Dengan bersemangat bocah kyuubi itu segera berlari menyusul sang sensei, diikuti oleh teman-teman satu timnya. Ramen merupakan cinta dalam hidupnya apalagi kali ini ada sang guru pembimbing yang akan mentraktir. Sungguh sebuah anugrah bagi pemuda bernama Uzumaki naruto.

'Ayame? Dia bilang bagaimana dengan Ayame-neesan? Begitu mendengar aku adalah tunangan dari senseinya. Siapa itu Ayame? Lalu kenapa si baka hentai itu pura-pura tak mendengar saat naruto menanyakan tentang Ayame? Apa mungkin sebenarnya gadis itu adalah….'

"Aylee…hei…Aylee….apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Fubuki bungsu itu berjalan sambil terus melamun dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hingga ia tak menyadari kalau mereka semua telah sampai pada sebuah kedai ramen yang bernama Ichiraku. Ia begitu penasaran pada sebuah nama yang baru saja didengarnya. Sebuah nama yang membuat copy ninja pura-pura tak mendengarnya saat salah satu muridnya bertanya kepadanya.

"Aylee….."

"Aa…apaaa….?"

"kita sudah sampai. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat…."

"Terlihat apa baka hentai? Terlihat jelekkah? Atau bagaimana hah?"

Kakashi yang hari itu tak mengenakan rompi jounin dan hitai-atenya mengernyit tak mengerti pada Aylee yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi super judes padanya. Sementara keempat muridnya hanya terkikik geli mendengar sebutan untuk senseinya. Baka hentai.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu Aylee."

Sungguh Kakashi tak tahu mengapa gadis manis itu begitu judes padanya. Apa karena masalah ia yang tak memenuhi permintaannya untuk mencari pekerjaan ataukah karena buku hentai favoritnya. Dan lagi…ohhh…sungguh demi Kami-sama apa itu baka hentai?

"Nee-san….kau tunangan sensei kan?"

"Aaahh…kau Sai kan? Iya aku tunangannya."

"Apa kau sudah pernah tidur dan bercinta dengan sensei?"

"AAAAPPPAAAA…."

"Shannarrroooo…Sai no baka…apa-apaan….."

"Eeekkkhhhhhhh!"

Dengan polos dan tenangnya Sai bertanya pada gadis yang kini tengah berteriak kaget akan pertanyaannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pepatah lama bahwa antara polos dan bodoh itu bedanya hanya setipis kertas.

"Ini akibat dari seringnya kau membaca buku hentai itu di depan mereka baka."

Insiden kecil itu berakhir dengan satu pukulan telak dari Sakura yang mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Sai. Kakashi merasa bahwa hidupnya amatlah berat. Memiliki murid-murid yang bisa dibilang sedikit abnormal tentu sangat merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Dan kini ditambah seorang tunangan yang super judes lengkap dengan swing mood yang mengerikan.

"Sudahhh…..sudahhh…ini sudah jam makan siang. ayo masuk."

"Selamat datangggg…..ahhhhh….Kakashi-kun, lama tak kemari ehh?"

Sebuah suara yang lembut dan riang terdengar begitu mereka masuk ke dalam kedai yang menebarkan aroma sedap itu. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang coklat yang terikat tinggi menyambut mereka. Mata hitamnya Nampak berbinar begitu tahu siapa pengunjung yang datang.

Sejak ia tak sengaja melihat jounin elit itu tanpa maskernya beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia selalu menantikan kedatangan pria itu. Yang tak lain adalah copy ninja no Kakashi. Ayame tahu betapa menawan dan tampannya seraut wajah jika tanpa masker itu. Dan bisa dibilang ia sudah keranjingan pada Kakashi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak jatuh hati pada wajah yang bahkan lebih sempurna dari malaikat itu.

"Ayame-neesan aku mau ramen special porsi jumbo."

Naruto yang notabene pecinta ramen itu langsung memesan begitu ia duduk di kursi kedai. Aylee sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk didekat Sakura. Yang berarti tempat duduknya agak berjauhan dengan tempat duduk Kakashi.

'Ayame? Jadi dia yang bernama Ayame. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia begitu melihat si baka hentai itu. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Atau jangan-jangan…..'

"Kakashi-kun ini ramen untukmu…kutambahkan banyak daging untukmu."

"Nee-san kau curang….kenapa hanya Kakashi-sensei saja yang ditambah dagingnya?"

"Itu….itu karena dia sangat amat tampan sekali Naruto"

Nyaris mati tersedak. Itulah yang dialami Aylee saat mendengar ucapan Ayame tentang Kakashi yang begitu blak-blakan. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ramennya. Lalu meminum segelas air yang ada di depannya sampai tandas tak tersisa.

'wajahnya tampan? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia pernah melihat wajah Kakashi? Aku yang sudah lebih dari seminggu dan yang notabene calon istrinya saja tak pernah melihat wajahnya sekalipun. Tapi dia? Aku rasa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Chee….kalau begitu kenapa dia menerima perjodohan konyol ini dan bukannya menikah dengan gadis itu.'

Hari masih siang saat Kakashi dan Aylee telah selesai makan siang di Ichiraku bersama keempat anggota tim tujuh. Jalanan Konoha nampak lebih ramai disiang hari. Dan karena Konoha banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan yang besar dan rindang maka suasana dan udara di Konoha terasa sangat segar dan sejuk. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, baik besar dan kecil. Beberapa toko sayuran memajang sayur dagangan mereka yang terlihat sangat segar dan beraneka warna.

Aylee berjalan tepat disamping tubuh tinggi Kakashi, ia hanya setinggi dada sang copy ninja. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya tampak mungil di hadapan Kakashi. Gadis itu masih bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa antara Kakashi dan gadis penjual ramen yang bernama Ayame. Tadi, sewaktu makan siang Kakashi dan Ayame nampak sangat akrab sekali. Bahkan Kakashi banyak berceloteh, bercerita dan bercanda dengan gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang itu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Kakashi lakukan bersamanya.

Ia heran. Mengapa jounin elite itu mau menerima perjodohan tak masuk akal ini jika ia memang sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Ayame. Aylee tidaklah buta untuk melihat kedekatan Kakashi dan Ayame tadi.

"Heii…baka hentai. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa? Landak mesum?"

"Oohh…ayolah, Aylee."

Gadis manis itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya dalam satu hembusan yang panjang. Kemudian ia menatap lekat-lekat pada Kakashi. Melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut pria bermasker tersebut.

"Kakashi….apa alasanmu hingga mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Nani….?"

"Beri aku sebuah alasan. Mengapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini."

"Itu…aku…"

TBC

HALO…HALO….akirnya bisa update juga. Hahahahahahahahaha…

Dan seperti biasa kuucapkan beribu terima kasih pada para pembaca fic jelekku ini.

Dan juga untuk yang sudah sudi meriview kuucapkan sejuta terima kasih

Untuk penambah semangat tolong review donk….plaakkk…..hehehehehehe….

Untuk reader saya janji kalo gak banyak kerjaan pasti update cepet .

Review yang banyak ya….^^


	7. Chapter 7

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ; kaka-aylee kaka-yugao genma-aylee genma-shizune. Ayo kita buat cinta yang super rumit dan menyakitkan wkwkwkkkkkk …..*pplllaaakkk*

Chapter 7 : Sebuah jawaban

"Beri aku satu alasan mengapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Na….nani…?"

Hatake muda itu hanya diam. Diam sembari menatap seorang gadis manis yang kini tengah menanti sebuah jawaban darinya. Mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus lembut yang meningkahi keheningan diantara mereka. Kakashi melangkah pelan menuju sebuah kursi yang ada disepanjang pinggir taman Konoha. Taman itu sepi tak ada lalu lalang banyak orang. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Pria dengan julukan copy ninja itu duduk disalah satu bangku taman tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Diikuti oleh gadis bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah duduk tepat disebelahnya. Kesunyian masih menyelimuti mereka. Kakashi benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia mau menerima perjodohan ini. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk menjawab sebuah tanya dari tunangannya itu. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Apa karena ini adalah wasiat dan permintaan terakhir dari otou-sannya atau karena hal lain? Ia benar-benar tak tahu.

"Haaahhh…sudah kuduga. Kau juga tak tahu mengapa mau menerima perjodohan ini."

"Aaahhh…..gomennasai Aylee."

Diam. Lagi-lagi keheningan menyapa, mereka berdua lebih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semilir lembut angin masih setia menemani mereka. Juga suara nyanyian dedaunan yang menari diiringi oleh hembus lembut sang bayu. Awan putih biru terlihat berarak di luasnya padang angkasa. Menandakan waktu yang terus bergerak tiada henti. Tetapi kedua anak manusia itu masih terdiam. Semua suara yang mereka miliki seolah hilang perlahan seperti awan yang terlarut karena ditiadakan oleh hujan. Lagi-lagi kecanggungan menghampiri mereka. Terlalu kelu untuk dapat berkata-kata.

Gadis Fubuki itu menoleh ke samping kanan, hanya untuk melihat sosok gagah seorang pria berambut perak yang kini tengah mendongak menatap awan yang berarak. Ia menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh seraut wajah yang sebagian tertutup masker itu. Juntaian rambut perak itu menutupi kening pria bermasker yang tak mengenakan hitai-atenya. Aylee hanya dapat melihat sebuah siluet dari wajah sang copy ninja, ia bisa tahu betapa mancungnya hidung Hatake muda yang sedang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan dari wajah sang copy ninja.

"Aylee…..lalu kau sendiri, mengapa mau menerimanya?"

Tanpa menatap langsung ke arah lawan bicaranya, Kakashi bertanya pada Aylee membuat gadis manis itu sedikit berpikir. Tak menyangka bahwa Kakashi akan melempar balik pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Ia mau menerima pertunangan ini hanya karena tak ingin mengecewakan otou-san dan oka-sannya. Dan tak ada alasan lainnya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada sedikit penyesalan terbesit dibenaknya karena sudah mau menerima perjodohan konyol ini.

"Mungkin hanya untuk kedua orang tuaku. Awalnya aku menolak semua ini mentah-mentah, tapi penolakanku hanya membuat otou-san dan okaa-san bersedih. Hhaahhh…..lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan pria baka hentai yang suka membaca novel hantai sepertimu!"

"Ehhkk…! A…Aylee….bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Ahh….ha…ha…ha…ha…."

Kakashi tertawa lepas. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia justru tertawa, tapi sungguh…..Aylee benar-benar bisa membuatnya ingin menangis dan tertawa disaat yang sama. Sedang gadis yang ada disampingnya hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap tak mengerti pada Kakashi yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu. Seorang Hatake kakashi yang selalu disegani dan dihormati semua orang kini harus selalu menerima ejekan, omelan, dan gerutuan dari tunangannya sendiri. Tapi justru inilah yang memberi warna baru dalam kehidupannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuamu."

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri iya kan?"

Kakashi terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat kepada otou-sannya satu-satunya orang tua yang dikenalnya. Orang yang sangat ia kagumi dan hormati. Seorang pria hebat dengan julukan Konoha no shiroi kiba. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya dan yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya. Karena okaa-sannya meninggal tepat disaat pertama kali ia melihat dunia. Karena pengorbanan okaa-sannyalah ia bisa hidup.

Sejak bayi ia hanya dirawat oleh Hatake sakumo. Pria tampan dan hebat yang mengajarinya banyak hal tentang dunia. Ia dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih, walau ia anak tunggal tapi ia di didik untuk tidak manja dan disiplin. Saat-saat bahagia dan paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, sebelum sang ayah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kakashi merasa sakit, tetusuk, perih, dan merasa sangat pahit. Selama ini ia menjalani tiap detik hidupnya dalam luka dan kesedihan. Mengecap hanya kepahitan dalam tiap lembar kehidupan yang dilaluinya.

Selama ini hanya ada kematian untuk orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Bayang gelap kesedihan dan luka selalu mengikutinya. Seolah-olah kesedihan dan kehilangan sudah menyatu dalam merah ditiap tetes darahnya. Menyatu ditiap degup jantungnya. Penyesalan sudah mewarnai tiap detik kehidupannya, mencekiknya perlahan sampai terasa sesak tak tertahankan. Tak ada daya yang dimilikinya untuk bahagia. Kehilangan tiap orang yang disayanginya, sungguh jujur ia hampir tak sanggup untuk melaluinya.

"Yaahhh…..tentu saja Aylee. Andai saja ada sedikit waktu lagi untuk menyanyangi mereka."

"Hemmm…apa maksudmu?"

"Yahh…aku yatim piatu sejak berumur delapan tahun. Bahkan kaa-san meninggal tepat saat aku dilahirkan."

Tiba-tiba saja Aylee merasa tercekat. Ia menatap lurus pada Kakashi yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Aylee benar-benar terkejut pada pernyataan Kakashi barusan. Ia tak tahu kalau pria itu ternyata yatim piatu sejak kecil, hidup seorang diri tanpa ada kedua orang tua. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupannya yang bergelimang cinta dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang masih sehat.

Menjalani hampir seluruh waktu yang dilaluinya dalam kesendirian dan kesepian. Disaat seorang anak masih sangat memerlukan bimbingan dan juga cinta kasih dari kedua orang tuanya disaat seorang anak masih bergantung sepenuhnya pada dua orang manusia yang dipanggilnya otou-san dan okaa-san, ia….. Kakashi justru harus berjuang sendiri. Menjalani kehidupan seorang diri tanpa ada yang memberi curahan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tak mengenal kaa-sannya, apalagi merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

Sungguh tak pernah terbayang oleh Aylee betapa beratnya kehidupan yang telah dilalui oleh calon suaminya tersebut. Yang dapat dibayangkannya hanyalah betapa sedihnya jika kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Aylee merasa begitu ngeri dan takut. Tapi Kakashi dia…dia telah melalui semua itu seorang diri, menanggung semua beban kehidupan seorang diri.

"Gomennasai…Kakashi. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk….."

"Tak apa-apa kok."

Kakashi tersenyum pada Aylee, membuat gadis itu terperangah. Terperangah akan bagaimana keikhlasan seorang Kakashi menghadapi semua ini. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan kanannya terulur pelan. Lalu berlabuh di pundak kekar Kakashi. Tak hanya itu jemari lentiknya meremas lembut pundak copy ninja. Lalu jemari itu perlahan tapi pasti bergerak ke punggung lebar pria perak tersebut. Mengelusnya perlahan. Seolah hanya dengan sentuhan ringan itu Aylee ingin memberitahukan pada tunangannya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kakashi. Yahhh…..bukankah sekarang sudah ada aku? Setidaknya selain jadi calon istrimu aku bisa jadi temanmu."

Seluruh tubuh Kakashi menegang kaku, lehernya tercekat membuat semua suaranya hilang sesaat. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar pada sosok gadis yang tersenyum manis dan lembut padanya. Masih dirasakannya tangan dan jemari lentik sang gadis mengusap lembut punggungnya. Memberi sensasi tersendiri baginya, usapannya itu bagai mengirimkan aliran listrik kecil dan gelombang kejut pada tubuhnya. Tapi dari sentuhan kecil itu ia dapat merasakan suatu kenyamanan dan kedamaian tersendiri.

"Arigatou Aylee…."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang kali ini datang dari lubuk hatinya sebuah senyum yang disertai sebuah ketulusan yang dalam. Senyum yang terpatri dari sebuah simpati dan empati kepada pria bernama Hatake kakashi. Aylee sedikit mengerti bagaimana penderitaan pria itu, betapa berat hidup yang telah dilaluinya. Karena Aylee sendiri sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang mudah bersimpati dan berempati pada penderitaan orang lain.

'Setidaknya saat ini aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik buatmu Kakashi. Dan maaf akan sikap burukku selama ini, aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang sangat berat dan menyedihkan.'

Sang bayu berhembus perlahan menyapu dedaunan kering yang turut terbang bersamanya. Menyapu helaian rambut dua insan yang kini saling bertatapan tiada henti. Semilir angin itu pula yang membelai lembut rambut panjang Aylee dan rambut perak Kakashi. Manik mata mereka beradu, tapi tiada sepatah katapun terucap.

"Ahhh…Kakashi-nii. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Kakashi segera menoleh kearah asal suara itu, mendapati seorang gadis berambut violet panjang dengan mata berwarna onyx tengah tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu memakai pakaian serba hitam. Jounin terhebat kebanggaan Konoha itu tersenyum ketika tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Yugao….ada apa eh?"

Uzuki yugao. Gadis yang tengah mencarinya itu bernama Uzuki yugao. Seorang kunoichi hebat yang menjadi anbu di usianya yang bisa dibilang masih relative muda. Yugao menatap lembut pada pria perak yang kini berada dihadapannya, sedetik kemudian pandangannya teralih pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disamping Kakashi. Ia mempelajari sosok gadis itu, mulai dari helai lembut rambutnya yang melambai ringan tertiup angin sampai kepada wajah manis yang terbilang cantik itu. Seraut ukiran wajah itu terlihat begitu manis dan kalem.

Yugao tahu siapa gerangan gadis manis itu. Fubuki aylee. Gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengan Kakashi sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Ia ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan copy ninja di monument pahlawan. Kakashi menceritakan padanya tentang perjodohan yang ditawarkan padanya. ia dan Kakashi memang bisa dibilang akrab. Mereka sering bertemu saat mengunjungi tempat dimana nama orang yang paling mereka kasihi diukir.

Sebersit rasa sakit dan tidak suka hinggap didada gadis anbu itu saat melihat Aylee. Bagaimanapun juga tak bisa ditampik bahwa sejak kematian Gekkou hayate, kekasihnya. Yugao hanya dekat dengan sosok sang copy ninja, pria yang menjadi senpai sekaligus yang dulu pernah menjadi taichou-nya saat Kakashi masih tergabung dalam anbu. Sama-sama kehilangan orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka, membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab sekali. Merasa satu nasib, merasakan sakitnya luka yang sama mendalamnya saat ditinggal pergi orang yang terkasih. Merasakan kesendirian yang sama pekat dan kelamnya, yang bahkan lebih pekat dari jelaga malam.

"Apa kau lupa hari ini ada pemeriksaan kesehatan khusus jounin dan anbu?"

"Ahh…iya hampir saja aku lupa. arigatou kau sudah mau mengingatkanku….ha..ha..ha.."

Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berbalik menatap Aylee yang masih duduk dengan tenang di bangku taman. Pria itu memberikan tangan kanannya pada gadis manis itu, sedikit membuat Aylee terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Tapi perlahan tangan kanan Aylee terulur menyambut tangan sang copy ninja yang kekar. Jemari lentik itu menyatu dengan jari-jari tangan Kakashi yang panjang dan lebih besar.

Hangat ….hanya kehangatan yang mereka rasakan. Setelah Aylee berdiri dari duduknya ia segera melepas genggaman tangan Kakashi. Kini pandangannya terpaku pada sosok gadis cantik seumurannya. Menatap pada sosok yang tadi dipanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan Yugao. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna violet yang indah sekali. Juga mata onyx yang tajam dan kelam.

Saat melihat mata milik Yugao, Aylee seperti melihat cerminan mata Kakashi. Mata mereka sama-sama terlihat sayu dan kelam tetapi sinar matanya tajam. Tajam menusuk seolah-olah saat mata itu menatapmu mata itu tepat melihat ke dalam hatimu yang terdalam. Membaca apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dan rasakan.

"Ohh…iya….Aylee kenalkan dia Yugao. Uzuki yugao."

"Hai…..aku Fubuki aylee. Salam kenal."

"Uzuki yugao."

Kedua gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Mempelajari kelebihan dan pesona masing-masing. Sebuah senyum manis terpajang di wajah Aylee. Ia selalu senang bertemu dan mengenal orang-orang baru. Baginya mengenal orang-orang baru seperti berpetualang untuk menjelajah alam. Banyak hal baru yang bisa kau pelajari dan ketahui.

"Baiklah….ayo berangkat Kakashi-nii. Aku tak ingin membuat Tsunade-sama marah. Kau tahu kan betapa mengerikannya dia jika sedang marah?"

"Yaahhh…yyaahhh…Aylee kau juga ikut ya?"

"Ehh….? Untuk apa…? Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Lagipula bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis jadi aku juga harus belanja."

Gadis itu menolak dengan halus. Pemeriksaan khusus jounin, itu artinya hanya para elit ninja yang akan berkumpul di rumah sakit Konoha untuk mengikuti pemeriksaan rutin. Sedangkan Aylee bukanlah seorang shinobi, ia merasa sedikit jengah untuk mengikuti ajakan tunangannya. Karena ia pikir tak ada yang dikenalnya dari antara para jounin itu selain Kakashi saja. Ia pasti akan merasa kikuk dan tak nyaman berada disana. Dan terlebih lagi ia ingat bahwa hanya ada beberapa butir telur dan daun selada saja yang ada didalam kulkas di apartement Kakashi. Itu artinya tak ada yang bisa dimasak untuk makan malam kalau ia tak belanja terlebih dahulu.

"Itu urusan mudah Aylee…..kita bisa makan diluar malam ini. Lagipula aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Nahhh…ayo kita berangkat Yugao."

"Tu..tunggu…dulu…mengenalkan pada teman-temanmu…?"

Kakashi segera meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Aylee dan berjalan pergi, membuat gadis manis itu mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi. Ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Kakashi tapi itu percuma saja. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja mengikuti Kakashi.

Sementara Yugao menatap mereka dengan pandangan miris. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Kakashi telah sedekat ini dengan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Semenjak kematian Hayate, jujur saja hanya pria perak itu saja yang bisa mendekati hatinya. Bahkan ia menaruh sedikit harapannya pada Kakashi. Jahatkah ia bila ia merasa sedikit tak senang pada Aylee?

"Kakashi kau akan membayar semua ini. Lepaskan tanganmu baka hentai…."

"Hheee…..kau ini cepat sekali berubah sikap ya…? Tadi kau sangat baik padaku."

Aylee berteriak kesal pada Kakashi yang masih saja memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Melihat cepatnya perubahan mood Aylee yang memang memiliki penyakit swing mood. Sesering angin berubah arah sesering itu pula mood dari Fubuki aylee berubah. Yugao yang berjalan di sisi kiri Kakashi hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Apa tunanganmu selalu seberisik itu Kakashi-nii?"

"Yaahhh…..kau lihat sendiri kan…? Apa hari ini semuanya berkumpul?"

"Ya. Semua jounin berkumpul hari ini."

"Se..semua…jounin….a..apa…?"

TBC

Akirnya bisa update juga. Maaf ya kalo juueelleekkkkk buanget. Oya yugao kalo manggil kakashi kan pake embel2 kak, di manga vol.16 waktu pemakaman hokage ke-3 ada scene kaka-yugao waktu di monument pahlawan. Aku membuat semua sifat chara betul2 seperti di manga ato animenya.

Aku juga ampe maen ps naruto ultimat ninja 5 buat tahu seluk beluk konoha wkwkwkkkkkk…

Oya review yg banyak ya…..daripada readers ngeriview junkfic mending review fic aku aja yg banyak wkwkwkkkkkkk….*pllaakkkkk*

TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA PADA READERS YANG UDAH MAU MEMBACA FIC JELEKKU. TERIMA KASIH. ^^v


	8. Chapter 8

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8 : Dia adalah tunanganku

Bangunan tinggi dan megah itu terlihat ramai dari hari-hari biasa. Gedung dengan tiga lantai itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang kebanyakan memakai hitai-ate lambang Konoha dan memakai rompi jounin. Beberapa perawat berseragam putih terlihat menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada para shinobi, dokumen yang berisikan hasil dari pemeriksaan kesehatan mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini sang Godaime hokage sendirilah yang memimpin pemeriksaan kesehatan khusus jounin. Seorang jounin adalah kekuatan utama dari desa tersembunyi, maka dari itulah keberadaan jounin sangat diperhatikan. Pemeriksaan kesehatan para jounin dibutuhkan untuk mengetahui kualitas stamina dan kemampuan dari seorang jounin. Selain itu jika ada yang salah atau tak beres dengan kesehatan seorang jounin, maka bisa cepat diketahui dan diobati.

Aylee memandang bangunan berlantai tiga tersebut. Sebuah papan dengan tulisan besar berada di sisi sebelah kanan gerbang masuk rumah sakit itu. RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA. Dan sebuah lambang api berada tepat di atas bangunan besar itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Kakashi."

Kakashi segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan tunangannya. Sekilas ia melihat gadis berlesung pipit itu cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Yugao tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Haiii…..Kakashi-senpai…Yugao-san….apa kabar?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat menghampiri dan menyapa mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat senpai dan koheinya di anbu itu. Pria pemilik jutsu mokuton itu tersenyum ramah, senyum lebar yang menggambarkan keadaan hatinya yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"Ohh…Yamato, kau juga masih disini ya?"

"Ya, aku menunggu hasil dari pemeriksaanku senpai. Kalian terlihat akrab. Hehehehe….."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Yamato."

Yugao menatap tajam pada Yamato. Berharap agar pria mokuton itu tak menyinggung tentang dia dan Kakashi. Walaupun tak bisa disangkal bahwa jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa senang jika disandingkan dengan pria yang telah sanggup mencuri perhatiannya itu.

Aylee yang berada di belakang tubuh Kakashi, dan tak terlihat oleh pandangan Yamato hanya mendengarkan obrolan para shinobi itu dengan bosan. Ia mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yamato tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli. Gadis itu menatap pada segerombolan shinobi yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit itu.

Ekor mata Yugao menatap sosok Aylee yang tersembunyi di belakang punggung pria berambut perak. Ia melihat Aylee yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan tunangannya itu. Membuatnya berpikir sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka adalah sepasang tunangan, tapi sikap dan tingkah laku mereka berdua sama sekali tak mencerminkan hal itu. Terlihat dari bagaimana sikap Aylee pada pria dengan julukan copy ninja itu.

"Oh…iya…hey..Aylee, kenalkan dia Yamato."

Kakashi menoleh kepada gadis yang ada di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu melangkah maju perlahan melihat pada sosok pria yang sedari tadi asyk mengobrol dengan Kakashi dan Yugao. Sedang Yamato hanya mengernyitkan kening, mempelajari penampilan seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Haii…aku Fubuki aylee. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Yamato yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung lebar senpainya melihat dengan seksama pada gadis yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh Kakashi. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat gadis itu. Dan dari penampilannya saja Yamato sudah tahu bahwa gadis manis itu bukanlah seorang shinobi.

"Yoo…Kakashi…Yugao….."

Beberapa jounin terlihat melambai dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi, sebelum Yamato sempat menjawab salam dari Aylee. Membuat perhatian mereka semua tertuju pada suara berat Asuma yang menyapa mereka. Ternyata ia tak sendiri saja, Kurenai, Anko, dan Ibiki turut bersamanya.

Langit masih terlihat cerah di siang itu. Sesekali masih terdengar kicau burung-burung kecil yang menambah marak suasana di rumah sakit Konoha. Tetapi lorong-lorong di dalam rumah sakit itu masih terlihat ramai. Aylee menghela nafas berat ketika keempat jounin itu kini tengah bergabung bersama mereka. Sementara Yugao yang baru saja dikenelnya masih tetap bersikap dingin dan berwajah datar. Membuatnya merasa canggung untuk bicara pada gadis anbu itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Aylee sendiri, tangan kanannya kini tengah meraih dan meremas bagian kaus belakang milik Kakashi. Pertanda ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan para jounin yang tak dikenalnya. Hatake muda itu dapat merasakan adanya tarikan pada kaus gelap berlengan panjang yang dipakainya. Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah tunangannya. Sedang Asuma yang melihat Aylee meremas kaus Kakashi hanya dapat melihat penasaran.

"Heii..Kakashi, siapa dia?"

Asuma tersenyum ramah pada Aylee, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau membalas senyum Asuma dengan anggukan kecil. Kakashi nampak diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Asuma. Senyum mengembang diwajah bermaskernya saat dilihatnya Asuma sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Dia…namanya Fubuki aylee. Dia..yah…dia adalah tunanganku."

"AAPPAA….!"

Anko dan Yamato berteriak paling keras. Ekspresi terkejut benar-benar terpancar dari semua wajah disana. Tentu saja kecuali wajah Yugao. Gadis anbu berwajah cantik itu menggigit ujung bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan sakit menghujam jantungnya. Membuatnya tercekat. Dalam hati ia ingin dirinyalah yang diperkenalkan sebagai tunangan dari seorang pria bernama Hatake kakashi. Sementara Yamato seolah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Senpainya yang terkenal selalu menyendiri dan teramat cuek ternyata telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban bukan?

Yugao benar-benar telah melupakan masa lalunya dengan Hayate. Dan kini hatinya hanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang selalu menghibur dan menemaninya saat Hayate meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Hanya Kakashi tempatnya bersandar saat ia merasakan pilu yang mendalam. Bahkan Kakashi-lah yang memberinya kekuatan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup.

Tanpa pernah disadarinya bahwa seiring waktu yang berjalan ia telah jatuh cinta pada copy ninja. Dalam diam Yugao menyesal karena tak lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria yang menjadi semangat hidup keduanya. Apa semuanya telah terlambat….? Kini ada gadis lain yang bersanding disisi Kakashi. Sungguh begitu sakit bagi Yugao.

"Se…sen…pai….benarkah….?"

"Benar-benar mengejutkan. Aahh…hai…aku Yuhii kerenai, dan dia Mitarashi anko, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Fubuku aylee…salam kenal."

Kurenai dan Anko tersenyum ramah pada Aylee, mereka mendekati Aylee. Membuat gadis manis itu perlahan merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Ternyata Kurenai dan Anko sangatlah ramah. Senyum yang penuh keramahan terlukis jelas di wajah Kurenai, sedang seringai lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Anko yang sedikit hiperaktif.

"Tunangan Kakashi ya…? Namaku Sarutobi asuma dan dia Morino ibiki."

"Ahhh…salam kenal."

Aylee menatap Asuma dan Ibiki bergantian. Pria dengan rokok yang ada dimulutnya itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Tetapi gadis Fubuki itu sedikit ngeri kala melihat wajah penuh luka dari Ibiki, tapi rasa takut itu ssegera sirna saat Ibiki memberinya sebuah senyum yang tak kalah ramah dari Asuma. Rasa terkejut masih tampak di wajah kedua pria jounin tersebut.

"Senpai…ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Bagaimana bisa….."

"Ha..ha…ha…ceritanya panjang Yamato."

"Sssttt….Kau beruntung sekali Kakashi. Dia gadis yang sangat manis dan kalem. Juga sangat lembut."

Asuma berbisik pada Kakashi dan setengah merangkulnya. Seorang copy ninja yang terkenal cuek dan hanya peduli pada buku yang selalu dibacanya ternyata sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yang bisa dibilang sangat manis dan kalem. Benar-banar mengejutkan bukan? Pria perak itu hanya tertawa hambar saat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

'Asuma…andai kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya menghadapi dia. Dan dia tidaklah kalem dan lembut seperti yang kau katakan itu, dia benar-benar mengerikan.'

….

…

….

"Hasil pemeriksaanmu bagus Genma."

"Hhnnn…"

Shizune menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna coklat pada pria yang ada didepannya. Entah kenapa jika ada didekat pria itu, ia selalu ingin tersenyum. Seolah hanya kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Hanya kepada tokubetsu jounin itulah ia mempunyai perasaan yang aneh.

Entah sejak kapan gadis yang menjadi tangan kanan Godaime hokage itu merasakan adanya perasaan tertentu pada seorang pria bernama Shiranui genma. Ia memang sering satu tim dengan Genma tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaannya menjadi berkembang pada pria yang sangat kalem dan tenang itu. Tapi Shizune hanya diam tak dimilikinya sedikit keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

"Kalau tak ada hal lain, aku pamit dulu Shizune."

"Ahh…ehh…iya.."

Pria dengan senbon dimulutnya itu beranjak dari duduknya. Tersenyum sejenak pada rekan satu timnya kemudian segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Tanpa tahu ada yang masih memperhatikan sosoknya. Ya….Shizune masih menatap punggung lebar pria yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang sampai sosok itu hilang dibalik pintu.

Genma berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan bosan. Hari ini tak ada misi dan juga kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukannya. Wajar jika ia merasa sangat bosan. Padahal hari ini sangat cerah dan sejuk.

"Genma-san…."

Pria itu menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Seketika senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya tatkala tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan detik itu juga semua kejenuhan dan kebosanan yang tengah menguasai hatinya lenyap seketika, digantikan rasa senang yang luar biasa dan degup jantungnya serasa menari lebih cepat.

"Aylee-chan…..kenapa ada disini ehh?"

"Nngg…Kakashi mengajakku kemari…..kau sendiri?"

"Aku….yah pemeriksaan rutin, kau tahu kan? Lalu kemana Kakashi?"

"Sedang diperiksa Tsunade-sama."

Aylee tersenyum riang, membuat Genma merasa sangat bahagia. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai senyum yang diberikan gadis itu. Berada didekat Aylee sejenak membuatnya lupa bahwa gadis itu adalah tunangan dari sahabatnya.

Genma duduk di bangku yang ada di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Diikuti oleh Aylee yang memilih duduk tepat disampingnya. Angin berhembus perlahan, membuat suasana bertambah sejuk. Sepasang kupu-kupu terbang kesana dan kemari di taman rumah sakit. Sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang cantik.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu Genma-san?"

"Baik. Sepertinya kau dan Kakashi sangat…."

"Tidak seperti itu. Dia yang menyeretku datang kemari."

Jounin dengan sebuah senbon dimulutnya itu mengernyit heran. Sejak awal ia sudah merasa ada yang janggal dengan hubungan Kakashi dan Aylee. Dengan bagaimana sikap dan cara gadis itu dalam menghadapi copy ninja. Sungguh sangat membingungkan. Genma tersenyum pada Aylee membuatnya sedikit tersipu.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengunjungi Oguya-wagashi? Disana banyak dijual kue-kue yang enak lho?"

"Ehh…..? benarkah….?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu Aylee-chan?"

"Aku ingin pergi kesana denganmu Genma-san pasti akan menyenangkan."

Tokubetsu jounin itu tertegun sejenak. Mencerna kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir mungil merekah milik Aylee. Apakah mungkin pendengarannya sedikit terganggu? Padahal baru saja ia menjalani pemeriksaan dan hasilnya ia sehat sepenuhnya. Jadi tak mungkin pendengarannya terganggu.

Aylee menengadah sejenak, menatap pada langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Gadis berlesung pipit itu berpikir bahwa mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Genma pasti sangat menyenangkan. Karena Genma adalah pria yang begitu terbuka dan ramah. Suka bercanda dan bercerita. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pria yang menjadi calon suaminya. Hatake kakashi.

Kakashi sangatlah misterius. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih ia tinggal dengan pria itu tapi hanya sedikit hal yang ia ketahui tentang Kakashi. Bahkan melihat bagaimana rupa pria perak itupun dia tidak pernah. Jika mengingat hal ini Aylee rasanya ingin melompat ke arah Kakashi dan membuka paksa masker menyebalkan yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Kau….. ingin pergi denganku…..?"

Genma tercekat setengah tak percaya, tapi ada perasaan bahagia meluap dari dalam hatinya. Sungguh debar dihatinya juga rasa bahagia saat bersama Aylee sangat terasa menyenangkan. Mata Genma seolah tak bisa lepas dari gadis manis yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya. Mata itu terus melihat gerak-gerik sang gadis. Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum, berbicara dan juga tertawa. Genma berharap waktu bisa terhenti saat ini agar ia bisa terus ada bersama Aylee. Cinta memang penuh keajaiban, walau baru beberapakali saja ia bertemu dengan Fubuki aylee tapi cinta itu telah tumbuh dihatinya.

…

…..

….

"Hasil pemeriksaanmu bagus Kakashi."

"Baguslah."

Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah map pada Kakashi. Tersenyum melihat sang copy ninja. Bagi sang Godaime sendiri seorang Hatake kakashi adalah salah satu dari sedikit shinobi yang dapat ia percaya. Kemampuannya, kejeniusannya, juga kesetiaannya pada Konoha tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan nona Hatake? Apa kau ada kesulitan dalam menghadapinya?"

Hei … bagaimanapun juga Godaime hokage juga seorang wanita, yang tentu saja ia sangat tertarik pada hal-hal semacam ini. Salah satu sannin legendaris itu tertawa nyaring saat melihat Kakashi kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya. Walau baru sekali bertemu dengan Aylee, tapi Tsunade tahu bagaimana karakteristik dari gadis manis tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sannin yang telah menjadi seorang hokage, jadi melihat watak seseorang itu bukanlah hal sulit baginya.

Ia tahu bahwa Aylee bukanlah gadis yang akan menuruti kata-kata Kakashi begitu saja. Gadis itu adalah tipe gadis modern yang suka kebebasan. Gadis yang memiliki pemikiran bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan itu sederajat.

"Hhhaahhh…..munafik jika kujawab tidak Tsunade-sama."

"Hhmm….begitu. lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia, apa kau sudah mulai menyukainya?"

"Yaahhh…..dia gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan. Jika sedang dalam kondisi mood yang baik tentunya…"

Kakashi segera beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk tersenyum dan berpamitan pada sang Godaime hokage.

"Saya permisi dulu Tsunade-sama…..jaa…."

"Hei..Kakashi…tunggu dulu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau menyukainya?...hhuuhhh dasar."

Kakashi tak menghiraukan teriakan dari Tsunade. Membuat salah satu sannin itu menggerutu panjang lebar sendirian dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Sebenarnya Tsunade sangat penasaran akan hubungan Kakashi dan Aylee. Latar belakang hubungan mereka yang tanpa cinta dan tak saling mengenal tentu mengundang rasa penasaran yang tinggi bagi siapapun yang mengetahui cikal bakal pertunangan Kakashi dan Aylee.

Pria perak itu berjalan santai dan tenang menyusuri lorong-lorong bangunan rumah sakit Konoha. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam kedua saku celananya. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya terlihat gagah dan mantap. Yang menjadi tempat tujuannya adalah ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang berada di lantai satu. Tempat ia meninggalkan Aylee sendirian saat ia harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutinnya.

Mata gelap pria berambut perak itu menangkap dua sosok yang sedang bercengkerama dengan akrabnya begitu ia sampai ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Genma dan Aylee nampak asyk bercanda dan bercerita.

"Genma-san kau harus berjanji padaku untuk mengajakku pergi ke toko kue itu."

"Tentu saja."

Aylee mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang disambut hangat oleh Genma. Kedua jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan, menandakan adanya perjanjian diantara mereka berdua. Mereka tertawa lepas dengan keadaan jari mereka yang masih bertautan. Genma bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia tak ingin menukar saat-saat indah ini dengan apapun juga.

"Yoo…Genma kau masih disini ehh?"

Sebuah suara barithon yang dalam dan tenang membuat Genma dan Aylee terkejut. Genma yang segera tersadar langsung melepaskan tautan jarinya dari Aylee. Mereka bertiga merasa seperti déjà vu. Terutama Aylee. Ya….situasi seperti ini pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Ahh…Kakashi. Yahh…tadi sewaktu aku akan pergi aku bertemu dengan Aylee. Dan kami sedikit mengobrol."

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu Kakashi, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Aylee berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Kakashi. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Sejak ia mendengar kisah hidup dari tunangannya yang ternyata seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil, rasa simpati dan empati pada pria berambut perak itu telah memenuhi rongga hatinya. Dan itu membuat Aylee menjadi sangat perhatian pada Kakashi. Pikirnya ia bisa bertindak selaku ibu bagi Kakashi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah. kalau begitu kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Genma. Jaa nee "

Genma menatap kepergian Aylee. Menatap punggung gadis itu sampai hilang tak terlihat lagi. Melihatnya bersama Kakashi sungguh membuat hati dan perasaannya miris dan sakit. Tapi sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tokubetsu jounin spesialis senbon itu, tatkala ia ingat perjanjiannya dengan Aylee. Mengajak gadis itu pergi ke sebuah toko kue yang terkenal atas permintaan dari Aylee sendiri, bahkan gadis itu yang memintanya berjanji.

….

….

…..

"Wahh…..Kakashi lihat. Ikan makarel itu terlihat lezat. Kau suka ikan makarel panggang kan?"

Aylee menunjuk pada fillet ikan makarel yang dipajang di sebuah toko yang menjual aneka ikan segar. Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam toko itu dan membelinya. Sedang Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya melihat tingkah polah Aylee yang sedang berbelanja.

Kakashi hanya menunggu didepan toko itu. Kedua tangannya masih berada dalam kedua saku celananya. Biasanya ia selalu membawa dan membaca buku kesukaannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tak mau Aylee membanting bukunya dan memarahinya habis-habisan di tengah pasar. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia harus membaca buku itu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan dari tunangannya.

"Hari ini aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ikan makarel panggang dan sup miso dengan terung."

"Oh ya…? Hahahahaha…..arigatou Aylee. Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padamu?"

"Hmmm…bagaimana ya? Belikan saja aku banyak coklat….hehehehe…"

Senja itu menggaris cakrawala. Membiaskan warna jingga kemerahan yang elok dan eksotik. Suara burung gagak di kala senja mengawali malam yang akan segera menjelang. Kedua sosok insan itu berjalan berdampingan. Hati sang gadis mulai melembut seiring dengan berjalannya sang waktu.

Tanpa terasa malam telah menjelang. Menyelimuti bumi dengan kegelapan dan dinginnya. Tapi sang bulan dan bintang setia memberi seberkas cahaya yang menghiasi langit dan memberi sedikit terangnya pada dunia.

Aylee menata beberapa pot bunga yang baru dibelinya tadi. Kini balkon apartement itu terlihat lebih nyaman dan cantik. Banyak tanaman bunga yang menghiasi balkon tersebut. Kakashi menghampiri Aylee yang tampak asyk sendiri di balkon. Senyumnya tak tertahankan kala melihat balkon apartemennya yang dulu tak terhiasi apapun, kini menjadi cantik dan terlihat segar.

Beberapa pot bunga mawar berada disudut kanan balkon. Ada juga pohon palem mini, gardenia dan masih banyak lagi tanaman hias lainnya. Tangan Kakashi meraih sebuah pot. Ia menatap pada tanaman bunga yang ada di tangannya. Bentuk daun tanaman itu agak panjang, dan bunganya berwarna putih mungil berbentuk seperti lonceng. Bunga yang sangat cantik sekali.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja Kakashi, itu bunga lily of the velley. Bunga yang jadi corak di bed coverku."

"Ahhh….iya. benar…..tapi bunga yang asli jauh lebih cantik."

Aylee tertawa tertahan saat melihat reaksi Kakashi. Pria itu masih melihat-lihat apa yang ada di balkonnya, Aylee benar-benar telah memberi warna baru dalam kehidupannya. Gadis itu memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, merawat dan membersihkan apartementnya, menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya. Mungkin saat ini pria itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu.

"Ehh…kenapa pot ini kosong Aylee?"

"Itu bukan kosong Kakashi. Tapi masih berisi benih yang belum tumbuh."

"Ohhh….benih apa yang kau tanam?"

"Benih bunga Matahari, aku baru saja menanamnya dua hari yang lalu."

Kakashi meletakkan kembali pot berisi benih bunga matahari itu ke tempat semula. Aylee kembali masuk ke dalam karena merasa udara di luar sangatlah dingin. Tak lama Kakashi ikut masuk kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu balkon itu. Jounin elit tersebut kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Aylee.

"Kakashi….pembicaraan kita yang tadi siang belum selesai."

"Hehh….yang mana?"

Pria gagah itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti pada kata-kata Aylee barusan. Ia menatap pada gadis yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya itu. Melihat bagaimana Aylee menghela nafas berat.

"Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan baka."

"Haahhh…untuk apa Aylee? Aku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin mencari suasana baru agar tidak bosan terus berada di dalam sini. "

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Apa kau jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mencari kerja? Lagipula kau harus tahu dimanapun tempatnya seorang seme-lah yang bekerja keras untuk mencari nafkah. Dan kau bukan seorang seme Aylee."

Aylee serasa akan meledak begitu mendengar kalimat Kakashi. Cukup sudah…cukup sudah pembicaraan mengenai seme uke. Seorang perempuan juga bisa mandiri dan hidup sendiri dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Tanpa perlu bergantung pada seme atau yang namanya laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas di benak Aylee. Ia tersenyum dalam hati dengan ide yang baru saja didapatnya itu.

'Kakashi baka….awas saja kau.'

Aylee perlahan bangun dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Kakashi. Gerakannya sangat perlahan sekali membuat pria perak yang kini bersamanya terheran-heran. Begitu sampai di hadapan Kakashi, Aylee tersenyum kecil. Dan tanpa dikomando tiba-tiba saja Aylee segera menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Kakashi. Tangan kanannya melingkar di leher kekar Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tak menyadari apa yang sepenuhnya terjadi hanya terkejut, tanpa bisa bereaksi sedikitpun. Tubuhnya menegang kaku saat tubuh mungil Aylee berada di pangkuannya. Terlebih lagi kini Aylee cenderung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kakashi.

'Rasakan ini Kakashi no baka hentai.'

Aylee mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kakashi, tangan krinya membelai lembut dan perlahan pipi Kakashi. Dan pria itu dapat merasakan hembusan lembut nafas gadis yang kini ada di pangkuannya itu. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"A…Ay…Aylee…apa…apa yang…kau lakukan….?"

Aylee menahan tawanya melihat kegugupan Kakashi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi lalu berbisik lembut dan manja. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah ini yang seme dan uke lakukan Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi semakin tegang, tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Terlebih lagi pada Aylee yang baru saja membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya mati berdiri. Dan tanpa Kakashi tahu Aylee tersenyum licik dan sedang menahan tawanya begitu malihat reaksinya.

"AAAAAAAA…"

Fubuki aylee tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sangat cepat baginya. Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan ia yang berada diatas pangkuan Kakashi. Tetapi semua posisinya telah berubah. Kini ia berada di lantai. Dengan Kakashi yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Aylee terlentang di atas lantai, dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh tangan kekar Kakashi. Aroma citrus dan mint dari tubuh Kakashi memenuhi hidungnya.

Mata lebar dan indah Aylee menatap nanar pada Kakashi yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tak menyangka bahwa kini ia dalam posisi seperti ini. Dengan Kakashi berada di atas tubuhnya. Kakashi semakin menundukkan tubuhnya, perlahan sekali menundukkan tubuhnya, hingga kini wajahnya berada di leher jenjang dan wangi milik Aylee. Aylee bergetar ketakutan, niatnya menjahili Kakashi kini menjadi boomerang baginya.

"A…apa …apa…yang…apa yang..kau lakukan…Kakashi…lepas…"

"Kau salah Aylee-koi…seme dan uke itu seperti ini. Dan lagi aku ini laki-laki normal jadi kalau kau seperti tadi aku juga….Mau…."

Aylee dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kakashi walau dari balik maskernya. Hembusan nafas itu menyapu kulit lehernya yang bersih. Ia mulai ketakutan kini. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Terlebih ia ingat buku apa yang suka di baca Kakashi. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Lepaskan….aku ….lepaskan…."

Air mata mulai merembes keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Aku mohon…lepaskan…hiks….hiks…hiks….lepaskan aku Kakashi….."

"Hmmff…hahahahahaha….."

Aylee membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Tubuhnya ringan. Tak ada lagi Kakashi diatasnya. Matanya tertuju pada pria perak yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di ujung sofa. Ia mencoba berdiri perlahan. Kakinya masih bergetar.

"Kakashi…kau….. awas kau baka hentai."

"Siapa suruh kau berbuat bodoh seperti itu Aylee?"

Gadis itu berlari mengejar pria tinggi berambut perak. Menyadari jika tadi Kakashi hanya mempermainkannya saja. Kakashi menghindar dari amukan tunangannya. Sementara Aylee masih saja mencoba memukul Kakashi dengan bantal sofa.

Malam itu terdengar suara gaduh dari apartement yang biasanya terlihat sunyi itu.

TBC

Akirnya bisa update juga

Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah gaje….hehehehe,,,…

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih mau membaca fic jelek ini…..

By all karena saya lagi sakit pinggang buat semangat update kasih review yang banyak yaaaaaaaaaa….^^ see you….


	9. Chapter 9

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 9 : Dia selalu sendiri

Mendung. Mentari seakan enggan menampakkan senyumnya. Awan-awan hitam dan kelabu menutupi langit, nampak seperti permadani yang menutupi angkasa. Seorang pria berambut perak melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Tampak dibelakangnya teman-teman satu timnya mengikutinya.

Mereka bergerak cepat, melewati hutan yang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan besar. Ingin segera sampai ke tujuan akhir mereka. Konoha. Setelah menjalankan misi kelas B yang cukup berbahaya. Titik-titik air bening mulai jatuh ke bumi satu-persatu.

"Kakashi-sensei…..apa kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu cukup parah."

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi Kakashi yang ada didepan. Bocah berambut pirang dan hiperaktif itu kini benar-benar tengah mengkhawatirkan sang guru. Sudah lima hari tim tujuh pergi menjalankan misi ranking B. misi untuk membantu desa Tonbogakure menangkap para pemberontak yang menyerang desa non shinobi itu.

Dan ditengah misi yang bisa dibilang cukup sulit itu, copy ninja terluka. Bukan karena ketidak hati-hatian Kakashi, atau karena menurunnya penjagaannya. Ia terluka karena melindungi murid-muridnya, melindungi teman satu timnya. Memberikan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi tameng agar murid-muridnya tidak terluka. Membiarkan sebuah kunai beracun bersarang di perut kanannya, yang terpenting baginya ialah semua anggota timnya selamat.

"Aku tak apa-apa Naruto, sebentar lagi kita sampai di desa. Aku akan meminta Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksa lukaku."

Air dari langit itu tidak lagi menitik, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi guyuran hujan yang cukup deras. Aroma khas air hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah menguar perlahan. Dan terasa perih bagi Kakashi ketika air itu membasahi lukanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Lukanya memang telah mendapat pertolongan pertama. Tapi racunnya masih belum keluar semua.

Seluruh sendinya terasa begitu ngilu. Tapi Kakashi adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluh. Dan bersikap seolah tak mendapat luka sekecil apapun. Walaupun seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya merasakan sakit dan perih yang luar biasa. Hatake muda itu tetap bersikap tenang dan santai. Seorang shinobi itu haruslah kuat, tak boleh mengeluh hanya karena terluka.

"Gomennasai…..sensei…karena aku lemah, kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

"Tidak. Kau kuat Naruto. Aku tahu itu."

Jinchuriki kyuubi itu menyesal. Menyesal karena ia tak dapat melindungi guru sekaligus teman yang berharga baginya. Andai saja ia lebih kuat ini semua pasti tak akan terjadi. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap lekat-lekat sang guru, melihat noda darah yang mengotori rompi jounin sang guru. Lalu perlahan menatap wajah sang guru. Ia tersenyum. Kakashi tersenyum pada Naruto, yang membuatnya menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

…..

…..

…..

Chakra hijau itu memancar dari tangan Tsunade, membuat luka di perut kanan Kakashi menutup. Racun yang bersarang di tubuh copy ninja-pun sudah dapat dikeluarkan. Tapi tetap saja luka itu terasa sakit sekali. Entah bagaimana Kakashi bisa menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu.

Tsunade berhenti menyalurkan chakranya saat dirasakan luka itu telah menutup dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian Shizune melakukan tugasnya. Yaitu membalut luka tersebut dengan kapas dan plester. Ia sedikit tercengan melihat luka Kakashi yang cukup dalam, apalagi racun yang ada di kunai itu adalah racun khusus, yang membuat rasa sakit yang diderita akan berkali-kali lipat terasa lebih sakit.

"Kakashi-san….bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan luka seperti ini dan racun itu?"

"Entahlah….memangnya itu racun apa?"

"Racun yang membuat rasa sakit menjadi terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Racun ini ditujukan untuk menyiksa lawan bukan membunuhnya."

Pria perak itu menghela nafas berat. Dari semua luka yang pernah dideritanya, luka kali ini walaupun hanya satu tusukan terasa sangat sakit. Hampir-hampir ia pingsan karena menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

Hari hampir menjelang malam. Tapi tak ada bias jingga sang surya. Hanya awan gelap yang menyiram jutaan titik air ke bumi. Hujan. Hawa dingin menusuk pori-pori, membuat suasana Konoha sepi dan lengang. Malam ini hanya awan mendung dan hujan yang bertahta.

"Apa sudah selesai semuanya? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang."

"A..apa…pulang? kau harus dirawat disini Kakashi….lukamu…"

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Jaa….Shizune."

Tak mengindahkan kata-kata Shizune, copy ninja itu hanya dalam hitungan detik sudah tak berada ditempatnya. Tangan kanan Godaime itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan Kakashi yang tak ingin di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha.

Kakashi melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Tak menghiraukan titik-titik air hujan yang kini sudah membuat basah seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas. Lukanya kembali basah karena hujan.

Apartement jounin yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya nampak sepi seperti biasa. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia segera naik menuju lantai tiga. Tak sabar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa hancur barang sejenak.

"Tadaimaa…."

"Okaerinasai….."

Sebuah suara terdengar lantang dan ceria, membalas salam yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. Apartement itu tetap sama. Sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya lima hari yang lalu. Telinga tajam dan terlatih Kakashi menangkap suara derap langkah kaki dari dalam apartementnya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"Kau sudah pulang ya baka hen…..hahahahahahahaha…."

Aylee tak dapat menahan tawanya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat penampilan tunangannya yang baru saja pulang dari menjalankan misi. Aylee melihat Kakashi yang sangat berantakan, dan yang membuatnya tak ingin berhenti tertawa adalah rambut dari pria perak itu yang terlihat aneh dan lucu saat terkena air hujan.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang tercebur ke dalam selokan Kakashi."

"…"

Kakashi serasa tak mampu lagi untuk berkata-kata. Dan Aylee segera menghampiri tunangannya itu. Membantu Kakashi melepaskan tas ranselnya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat Kakashi pulang dari misi. Ia segera membawa masuk tas Kakashi. Mengambil selimut dan beberapa baju ganti Kakashi dari dalam tas lalu menaruh semua pakaian kotor itu ke dalam keranjang.

Kakashi melepas sepatu ninjanya. Lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Hidungnya yang lebih tajam dari ninken mencium aroma blueberry yang terasa segar dan menenangkan. Aroma milik Aylee. Aroma itu terasa sangat segar dan ceria.

"Aaa…aarrgghh…."

Kakashi melenguh tertahan. Rasa sakit kini menjalar di tiap sel yang ada di tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menekan perut kanannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar-putar. Aylee melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan curiga. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kakashi.

"Heii…kau kenapa Kakashi no baka hentai?"

"Aylee…untuk kali ini saja ..tolong jangan berteriak padaku."

Mata indah Aylee menatap lekat-lekat Kakashi. Menatap bagian perut kanan yang sedari tadi ditekannya. Ada noda darah disana. Aylee tahu Kakashi pasti sedang terluka. Dilihat dari penampilan dan adanya bekas noda darah yang bersarang di bajunya.

"Kau kenapa Kakashi?"

Gadis itu mendekat pada Kakashi yang kini tengah bersandar di dinding, membuat dinding itu ikut basah karena tubuhnya yang memang basah kuyup oleh derasnya hujan. Ia segera menarik tangan Kakashi, lalu menaikkan sedikit kaus dan rompi yang dikenakan oleh tunangannya itu. Kakashi hanya diam.

Mata lebar itu semakin membeliak tatkala melihat luka di perut sebelah kanan pria yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu. Luka itu telah tertutupi kapas dan plester, tapi warna hitam kebiruan di sekitar lukanya membuat Aylee bergidik ngeri. Terlebih lagi hawa panas terasa begitu menyengat dari tubuh sang copy ninja.

"Kau terluka…dan suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi..kenapa…."

Gadis itu tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk membantu Kakashi berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya. Ia membantu pria itu untuk duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Dan setelahnya membuka lemari Kakashi, mengambil sebuah kaus tanpa lengan dan sebuah celana hitam milik Kakashi. Tak banyak jenis pakaian yang dimiliki Kakashi. Sebagian besar hanya seragam jounin yang sering dipakainya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu…lukamu basah itu sangat berbahaya. Setelah itu aku akan mengganti plesternya."

"….."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu baka…cepat ganti bajumu lukamu bisa infeksi."

"Aylee…aku tak mungkin ganti baju di depanmu kan?"

Rona merah yang tipis, setipis kelopak bunga gardenia terlukis di wajah manis gadis Fubuki, tak menyangka ia akan sebodoh ini. Aylee benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Kakashi sekarang. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar Kakashi, membiarkan pria tinggi itu mengganti bajunya. Sementara ia menyiapkan plester dan kapas. Lalu kembali masuk ke kamar Kakashi.

Aylee membuka pintu itu perlahan, menampakkan Kakashi yang setengah berbaring bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu menaruh hitai-ate Kakashi di atas meja. Lalu membawa keluar baju kotor dan basah milik Kakashi. Tak lama ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa kotak obat lengkap beserta baskom dan handuk kecil berwarna putih di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka? apa kau tidak berhati-hati?"

Demi Kami-sama….. Aylee tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah shinobi yang hebat. Ia tak tahu mengapa pria yang sering dipanggilnya baka hentai itu bisa terluka. tangan mungilnya membuka kaus tanpa lengan yang menyatu dengan masker yang dikenakan oleh Kakashi. Perlahan sekali membuka plester dari kulit Kakashi. Ia tak mau menyakiti pria yang kini nampak menahan luka yang serius.

Aylee tercekat begitu plester itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya menggigil ngeri sejenak saat melihat betapa parah dan dalamnya luka itu. Memang luka yang ada di perut Kakashi sudah tertutup tapi warna hitam kebiruan pada luka itu masih tampak jelas sekali. Dengan gerakan yang pelan dan lembut ia menutup luka tusukan itu dengan kapas dan memplesternya perlahan.

Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu kini berlabuh di kening Kakashi, merabanya halus dan lembut. Membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak akan kehalusan jari-jemari lentik milik tunangannya. Panas…suhu tubuh Kakashi sangat tinggi. Dan itu membuat Aylee semakin cemas. Ia memeras handuk kecil putih dari dalam baskom, lalu meletakkannya dengan sangat hati-hati di atas kening copy ninja.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu Kakashi?"

Gadis itu duduk di tepian ranjang Kakashi, sedang Kakashi kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Aylee menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kakashi. sekedar untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

"Tidak….arigatou Aylee."

…..

…..

…..

Hari semakin larut, tapi hujan tidak juga berhenti. Hujan semakin bertambah deras disartai dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Jendela di kamar Kakashi menimbulkan bunyi yang berderak saat terkena kerasnya tiupan angin. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang.

Aylee menatap khawatir pada sosok pria yang kini tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meninggi. Tubuh kekar dan gagah itu menggigil. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memanggil Kakashi, tapi nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari pria berambut perak itu, hingga Aylee menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kakashi sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Tangan mungil Aylee menepuk lembut pipi Kakashi. seraya memanggil namanya tapi Kakashi tak juga merespon. Membuat gadis manis itu semakin ketakutan dan dikelilingi kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

'Tsunade-sama….benar…hanya dia yang bisa menolong Kakashi sekarang.'

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu berlari keluar. Meraih sebuah payung hitam yang ada di samping pintu kemudian segera pergi untuk meminta bantuan dari sang Godaime. Ia tak peduli pada lebatnya hujan dan kencangnya angin yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

Berkali-kali tubuh mungil itu sulit untuk melangkah karena terpaan angin yang kencang. Tapi Aylee tak peduli ia hanya peduli pada keadaan Kakashi yang semakin memburuk. Pikirannya melayang. Ia jadi teringat dirinya sendiri, jika ia sakit ada banyak pelayan yang merawatnya terlebih lagi ada kaa-san dan juga otou-sannya yang selalu menemaninya hingga ia sembuh.

Begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Tapi Kakashi…..? dia sudah menjalani kerasnya hidup sejak kecil. Ia selalu sendirian. Melewati hampir selutuh hidupnya dalam lorong-lorong kesepian. Air mata Aylee perlahan menggenang.

Aylee membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Kakashi sebelum ia datang. Jika Kakashi terluka seperti sekarang, siapa yang akan merawatnya? Siapa yang akan menemaninya? Jadi selama ini jika ia terluka, Kakashi, selalu menahan sakit dan perihnya luka itu seorang diri. Merawat dirinya sendiri, tanpa ada seorangpun di sisinya. Kakashi bukan hanya terluka secara fisik tapi jiwanya juga pasti terluka.

Dia menahan luka itu seorang diri, merasakan luka itu tanpa adanya tempat untuk berkeluh ada tempat untuk bersandar. Tak ada seorangpun di sisinya saat ia terluka. sendiri …..hanya sendiri….melewati semuanya sendiri, menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Selalu seorang diri

Air mata itu kini mengalir deras di pipi Aylee. Ia tahu sangat tahu dan mengerti bagaimana penderitaan calon suaminya. Tubuh Aylee basah kuyub, payung yang ada di genggamannya tak banyak membantu.

Aylee berlari memasuki bangunan megah dengan lambang api di atasnya itu. Ia bergegas ingin masuk ke dalam dan menemui Tsunade. Ruangan dalam itu sepi. Bangunan berlantai kayu itu Nampak lengang.

"Maaf..nona ini sudah malam ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?"

Mata aylee menatap lekat-lekat pria berseragam jounin. Ia tahu pria itu adalah penjaga yang bertugas di kantor Hokage.

"Aku ingin menemui Tsunade-sama…."

"Maaf…nona ini sudah…"

"Aku tak peduli dasar baka….Kakashi terluka ia butuh pertolongan dan…."

"Aylee-san…ada apa eh?"

Shizune yang baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya melihat heran pada Aylee yang seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Gadis itu tampak panik, kecemasan yang teramat sangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu, terlebih lagi air mata nampak masih segar memenuhi wajahnya.

"Shizune-san…Kakashi…dia…aku tak tahu tapi ….sekarang…dia sudah tak sadarkan diri…."

"Apa…ahh..aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Tsunade-sama."

Tanpa membuang waktu kunoichi yang juga tangan kanan sang Godaime itu segera menemui Hokage. Memberi tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada salah satu ninja andalan desa. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka segera berangkat menuju apartement Kakashi.

….

…

…..

Chakra hijau itu berpendar dari tangan Tsunade, sedikit demi sedikit memulihkan keadaan Kakashi. ia sudah kembali tersadar sepenuhnya. Kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Aylee tersenyum lega saat melihat kedua kelopak mata yang sayu itu kini telah terbuka.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik Kakashi?"

"Ahh…Tsunade-sama…yahh…begitulah, sudah jauh lebih baik. Kenapa anda bisa ada disini?"

"Seharusnya kau menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Tadi kau tak sadarkan diri, dan Aylee memintaku kemari. Kau sudah membuatnya khawatir tahu."

Godaime menghentikan aliran chakranya, ia tersenyum pada salah satu ninja terhebatnya. Ia tahu, sejak awal ia tahu bahwa Aylee adalah gadis yang baik. Dan itu terbukti tadi. Terbukti dari bagaimana cemasnya Aylee akan keselamatan Kakashi, bahkan ia juga tak peduli pada dinginnya hujan dan kencangnya angin yang menerpanya. Ia hanya peduli pada keselamatan Kakashi saat itu.

Mungkin mereka berdua masih jauh dari kata cinta tapi cinta bisa datang kapan saja. Dan cinta bisa datang dari rasa simpati terhadap seseorang. Dan Tsunade yakin akan hal itu. Bahwa suatu saat nanti Aylee akan benar-benar mencintai Kakashi, begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Kakashi. dan Aylee…aku harap kau bisa merawat Kakashi dengan baik."

"Tentu saja Tsunade-sama…..baka hentai itu…ahhh….maksudku Kakashi…pasti saya akan merawatnya."

"Baka…hentai…? Hahahahaha…."

Shizune tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar julukan yang diberikan Aylee untuk Kakashi. begitu juga Tsunade. Sepertinya nama besar copy ninja benar-benar tak berpengaruh pada gadis berlesung pipit itu.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Jaa."

Seperginya Tsunade dan Shizune, mereka kembali berdua saja. Dan hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi. Menebarkan aroma khas hujan. Aylee tersenyum pada Kakashi, sungguh ia merasa sangat lega sekarang. Sekali lagi tangan itu berlabuh di kening Kakashi.

"Kau masih demam. Istirahatlah."

"Aylee, apa kau yang memanggil Tsunade-sama kemari?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun ia masih mengucap syukur kepada Kami-sama karena Kakashi baik-baik saja. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa begitu khawatir pada Kakashi.

'Kakashi….aku memang tak bisa merubah semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Juga masa lalumu. Tapi setidaknya aku ada di sini sekarang, dan yang aku bisa lakukan adalah menjanjikan yang terbaik untukmu.'

Aylee perlahan naik ke ranjang Kakashi. membuat Kakashi terkejut akan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Kejadian minggu lalu masih terekam segar diingatannya. Saat Aylee tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya dan mengatakan kalimat yang bisa membuatnya mati berdiri.

"Aylee…apa …yang…"

"Sssttt…."

Aylee mengangkat perlahan kepala Kakashi, dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Membuat Kakashi benar-benar membeku tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di tubuhnya hilang digantikan rasa kaget dan terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Kakashi….kalau kau merasa sakit bilang saja. Tak apa….kalau kau ingin merintih kesakitan juga tak apa. Aku tahu shinobi itu tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya. Tapi shinobi itu juga hanyalah manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya….."

"…."

"Jadi jika kau memang tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitmu…bilang saja padaku. Aku akan menemanimu untuk menjalani rasa sakit dan luka yang kau alami. Kalau kau ingin menangis juga tak apa, aku akan mendengarkan keluhanmu. Kau tak perlu jadi kuat di hadapanku. Jadilah apa yang kau inginkan di hadapanku."

Kata-kata itu mengalir lembut dan indah. Seperti simfony alam yang merdu. Simfony yang membuat copy ninja hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya. Tak pernah seorangpun dalam hidupnya berkata seperti itu. Terpana…tak percaya…..bahagia…bercampur menjadi satu dan bermuara di hatinya. Lidahnya kelu untuk berkata-kata. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang selalu sedih sendiri, ada seorang gadis yang begitu peduli padanya.

Aylee mengusap perlahan rambut perak itu dengan jemarinya yang mungil dan halus, membelai dengan penuh kasih dan pengertian rambut perak dari pria yang kini tengah di pangkunya. Helaian rambut itu begitu halus terasa di jemari Aylee.

"Aylee…"

"Hhhmmm…..?"

Dengan reflex dan tanpa sadar, Kakashi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Aylee. Membenamkan wajahnya di perut ramping Aylee. Aroma blueberry yang segar dan menenangkan memenuhi rongga penciumannya. Hangat … hanya rasa hangat yang dirasakan Kakashi. dan Aylee masih mengusap lembut rambut Kakashi.

"Arigatou…Aylee."

"Tidurlah Kakashi…"

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti jiwa dan hati sang Hatake muda. Entah mengapa semua beban dan kesedihan dalam hidupnya kini terasa memudar. Tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia dan penuh kehangatan. Ia jatuh tertidur dalam pangkuan hangat dan lembut juga nyaman. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia dapat tertidur dengan rasa lega yang tak terkira.

Sementara Aylee masih mengusap rambut dan kepala Kakashi dengan lembut. Ia membiarkan Kakashi memeluknya dengan erat sekali. Membiarkan pria dengan julukan copy ninja itu jatuh tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

"Oyasuminasai….Kakashi….."

…

…

…

Malam itu masih teriringi nyanyian hujan. Membuat suasana malam begitu eksotik. cahaya di dalam kamar Kakashi terlihat sangat temaram. Hanya helaan nafas lembut milik Kakashi yang dapat didengar oleh Aylee yang masih terjaga menunggui Kakashi.

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Helaan nafas yang teratur dan lembut milik copy ninja membuatnya tersenyum.

'Ahh…heii…ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuka maskernya bukan?'

Entah ide dari mana yang sekarang ada di kepala Aylee, tapi tangan kanannya perlahan mulai bergerak. Bergerak menuju wajah Kakashi.

30 cm….

20 cm …..

10 cm….

'Sedikit lagi…..lagi….sedikit lagi….masker itu akan terbuka…iya…..sedikit lagi….'

TBC

Halloo…minna…..hehehehe….

Sekedar pengumuman gak penting…. Dua chapter lagi akan ada suatu kejadian yg bikin aylee jatuh cintrong ma kakashi

Cintrong secintrong-cintrongnya….wkwkwkkkk…plakkkk….

Buat reader aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak…terima kasih…..dan untuk yg ngeriview yg punya akun aku sudah membalas review dan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyakknya

Dan buat yg gak punya akun…sungguh dari hatiku aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya…..

By all review yg buaannnyyyaaakkkk yaa….biar tambah semangat….^^


	10. Chapter 10

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 10 : Lebih dari sahabat

Titik-titik Kristal bening itu masih setia membasahi bumi. Dengan tiada henti dan lelah hujan masih saja mengguyur malam. Ditemani oleh hembusan angin kencang, dan sesekali terdengar suara petir yang menyambar.

Dalam cahaya temaram yang ada di dalam kamar Kakashi, yang sesekali diterangi oleh cahaya kilat yang menembus jendela. Jemari mungil itu dengan sangat perlahan mencoba untuk menurunkan masker yang setia menutupi sebagian wajah seorang pria yang kini tertidur nyenyak di dalam pangkuannya.

Gerakannya sangat pelan, pelan sekali. Gadis manis itu merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, juga desir darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya serasa berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur ia sangat ingin melihat seraut wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu. Satu bulan lebih ia tinggal bersama pria itu tapi belum sekalipun ia dapat melihat wajahnya.

'Aaa…pelan…pelan…..sedikit lagi…yaa…pelan-pelan saja….harus hati-hati'

Jemari mungil nan lentik itu dengan sangat perlahan sekali menurunkan masker yang ada di wajah copy ninja. Menurunkannya dengan pelan, mili demi mili. Agar tak membuat pria perak tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya. Batang hidung sang legenda sharingan mulai tampak, memperlihatkan betapa mancung dan runcingnya hidung Hatake muda itu.

'Bagussss….sedikit lagi…pelannnn…pelannn…..he..he..he…akhirnya aku akan tahu bagaimana rupamu Kakashi no baka….'

CCCTTTAAAAARRRRRRRRR….. BBBBBLLLAARRRRRRR…..

"Hhhhyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"A…Aylee…ada apa?"

Kakashi segera terbangun dari tidurnya, terbangun dengan sangat mendadak sekali begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan dari tunangannya. Aylee mendekap dada dengan kedua tangannya, ia sungguh terkejut pada suara petir yang begitu keras dan menyambar dengan tiba-tiba disaat ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh memanfaatkan keadaan untuk membuka masker copy ninja.

'Sial…..petir itu membuat kaget….ahhh….gagal total semua usahaku…siallllll…'

Gadis manis itu merutuk dalam hati. Yang tadi itu merupakan kesempatan emas baginya. Sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah didapatnya lagi. Kakashi membenahi posisi duduknya, ia merasakan masker yang tengah dikenakannya turun beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya semula. Otaknya yang memang super jenius dapat menebak dan memperkirakan apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.

Aylee, tunangannya telah mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan untuk berusaha membuka maskernya. Berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi kelihatannya semua usahanya itu gagal. Gagal karena petir yang menyambar dengan begitu keras dan tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut dan reflex memekik kaget.

Jounin elit itu membetulkan letak maskernya, ekor mata onix-nya masih mengamati seorang gadis yang kini mencoba untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Aylee?...ada apa ehh…..?"

Iris kelabu itu menatap sungguh-sungguh pada tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng perlahan. Tangan kekar Kakashi terulur untuk meraih sebuah bantal putih dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, yang berada di samping kanan tubuh Aylee. Ia membenarkan posisi bantal itu, menepuk-nepuk sebentar sebelum menggunakannya untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Kakashi berbaring dengan santainya, sementara Aylee masih duduk di sampingnya. Putra tunggal Shiroi kiba itu tersenyum geli dari balik maskernya. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, ia tahu apa yang baru saja Aylee lakukan. Tapi entah mengapa, pria yang telah meniru lebih dari seribu jurus lawannya itu memilih untuk berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Kemarilah….berbaringlah di sini."

"A…apa…kau bilang…?"

Aylee entah mengapa tak begitu meyakini apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia balik bertanya pada Kakashi. gadis muda itu merasa mungkin saja apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu salah. Mengingat ia baru saja mendengar nyaringnya suara petir yang menyambar, siapa tahu kerasnya suara petir itu membuat pendengarannya bermasalah untuk beberapa saat. Karena terlalu mengerikan baginya jika percaya apa yang baru didengarnya, Kakashi memintanya untuk berbaring di dekatnya.

Jounin berambut perak itu menghela nafas berat. Dia tak tahu mengapa harus selalu mengulangi kata-katanya jika berbicara dengan tunangannya sendiri. Dan seluruh orang tahu jika Kakashi paling tidak suka jika ia harus mengulangi kalimatnya berulang kali. Sekali copy ninja itu berucap, ia ingin kata-katanya didengar dengan baik dan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi nampaknya itu tak berlaku bagi gadis berlesung pipit yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu.

"Aku bilang berbaringlah di sini Aylee."

"Tidak mau!...siapa yang mau berbaring di dekat orang dengan kadar hentai di atas rata-rata sepertimu."

Aylee menolak perintah dari Kakashi. ia masih cukup waras dalam berpikir. Berbaring di dekat Kakashi sungguh sangat berbeda dengan memangku kepalanya saat ia sedang sakit. Mata Aylee melihat ke arah sebuah lemari besar yang ada di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Lemari besar dengan sebuah rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku milik Kakashi. yang tentu saja didominasi oleh buku kegemarannya. Seri Icha-icha. Mulai dari edisi perdana sampai yang limited edition, semua Kakashi miliki.

Dan hal itu pula yang membuat bungsu dari Fubuki itu membuat batas jarak antara dirinya dengan pria perak yang kini sedang berbaring disampingnya. Tak bisa disangkal, kini ia tinggal berdua saja dengan seorang pria dewasa yang usianya hanya terpaut lima tahun darinya. Seorang pria normal yang suka membaca novel hentai. Aylee masih ingat kejadian minggu lalu saat dengan tiba-tiba Kakashi menindihnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya hampir mati mendadak.

Memang ia yang memulai duluan untuk menjahili copy ninja, tapi sungguh…reaksi dan balasan yang diberikan oleh tunangannya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Dan sejak saat itu gadis manis berambut panjang itu menyadari dengan siapa dirinya tinggal sekarang. Apalagi mengingat status hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aylee….ahhh….sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan padamu aku tak seperti itu. Seharusnya kau lebih percaya kepadaku."

Nada kekecewaan samar terdengar dari suara barithon milik Kakashi yang dalam dan bening. Ia hanya merasa ingin lebih dekat dengan Aylee. Dengan gadis yang rela menerjang hujan berangin demi menolong dirinya. Orang yang sama yang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menahan rasa sakitnya, yang memintanya untuk jadi diri sendiri jika bersamanya. Dan tak perlu pura-pura untuk menjadi kuat.

Entah mengapa saat itu Kakashi merasakan suatu kehangatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Perasaan tentram dan damai memenuhi rongga dadanya yang telah lama mengering. Semua derita, kesakitan, pedih perih dan juga kesepiannya seolah memudar, menjauh perlahan dari detik hidupnya.

BRUKKK…..

Kakashi merasakan seseorang menjatuhkan tubuh disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Aylee. Gadis manis itu membenahi posisinya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang sama dengan Kakashi. keduanya kini tengah berbaring bersama, di atas bantal yang sama. Tak hanya itu Aylee perlahan menarik selimut tebal berwarna hijau dengan corak shuriken itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Gadis manis itu tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mau berbaring di samping Kakashi, tapi begitu mendengar ada sedikit nada kesedihan dari dalam suara Kakashi barusan. Ia jadi tak tega dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa kesadaran yang penuh ia sudah menjatuhkan diri di sisi kanan Kakashi.

"Baiklah…..sekali ini saja. Tapi awas!...kau jangan macam-macam."

"Macam-macam apa yang kau maksud? Hemmm…?"

"Kau pura-pura tak tahu ya?"

"Hahahaha…sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula kau selalu bilang jangan macam-macam, aku rasa kau yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak…a..aduhhh…..ittai…..Aylee sakit sekali"

Kakashi meringis kesakitan saat Aylee menyikut rusuknya dengan cukup keras saat mendengar sarkatisme yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tangan kirinya mengelus perlahan rusuk sebelah kanannya yang baru saja terkena pukulan siku gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Aylee….aku kan sedang terluka?"

"Heehhh…..aku tak peduli."

Jounin elit yang dikenal di lima Negara besar shinobi itu tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Sebuah senyum yang tak diketahui oleh seorang gadis yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Hujan yang tadi mennguyur bumi dengan kerasnya kini telah mereda. Meninggalkan jejaknya yang berupa gerimis. Hanya alunan merdu gerimis yang menghiasi malam tak berbintang.

Tak ada senandung merdu dari hewan-hewan nocturnal yang biasanya bernyanyi dengan ceria dan menyemarakkan suasana malam. Tak ada suara burung hantu ataupun suara derik jangkerik. Hanya gerimis. Tak ada yang lain.

…..

…

…

"Aku rasa kue mochi yang isi kacang lebih enak ….."

"Bunga-bunga di bukit itu akan mekar dengan sangat indahnya…."

"Kenapa terasa sangat dingin? Aahh…..tapi musim dingin di Kirigakure lebih dingin….."

Hatake muda itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita dan celoteh riang dari gadis yang sedari tadi berbaring di sampingnya. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh tunangannya. Sesekali ia hanya menjawab dengan 'hnnn…', 'benarkah?', atau 'yahhh…begitulah'. Ia hanya mendengarkan cerita Aylee, menikmati dan memperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis itu bercerita, bagaimana cara gadis itu merangkai kata-katanya.

Dulu sebelum gadis itu datang di dalam kehidupannya. Disaat ia sedang terluka seperti sekarang ini, ia akan berbaring sendirian di rumah sakit atau di apartementnya. Merasakan luka yang dideritanya seorang diri. Tanpa ada siapapun yang akan menemaninya. Tapi kini ia tak sendiri…..ada Aylee yang kini menemaninya. Dan jujur Kakashi merasa tak ingin moment ini berlalu. Ia ingin terus bersama dengan gadis berlesung pipit itu.

"Aylee….kau…"

"…"

Kakashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya mata indah dari Aylee telah tertutup. Helaan nafasnya terlihat begitu lembut dan tenang. Gadis manis itu telah terlelap ke dalam mimpi. Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Disingkapnya perlahan helaian rambut Aylee yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian, dengan sangat perlahan jari tangannya yang panjang dan besar membelai lembut pipi Aylee, dan jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan bibir gadis yang tengah menari di dalam alam mimpi indahnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan Kakashi menyusupkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Aylee, kemudian menariknya perlahan. Hingga gadis itu kini tengah ada di dalam pelukannya. Kini Aylee telah berbantalkan bahu Kakashi yang besar dan kekar.

Setelah itu Kakashi menaruh tangan kanan Aylee di pinggangnya. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma lembut blueberry memenuhi rongga penciumannya yang tajam. Pria itu tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Benar-benar tak tahu mengapa ia diam-diam menarik Aylee dalam pelukannya. Sungguh mati demi Kami-sama ia tak tahu mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini.

"Kalau seperti ini….hangat kan Nona Hatake?"

…

…

….

Seberkas sinar keemasan mulai menerpa bumi. Sang surya yang tiada lelah memberi sinar kehidupan bagi segala mahluk hidup di bumi ini telah memperlihatkan wajahnya. Perlahan naik menuju singgasananya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, menyambut sang surya yang baru saja terbangun dari masa tidurnya.

Titik-titik air hujan semalam masih membasahi pepohonan dan daun-daun. Genangan-genangan air terlihat di beberapa tempat di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Suasana terlihat sedikit berkabut. Membuat banyak orang enggan untuk lepas dari selimut tebalnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Karena hawa yang begitu dingin menusuk sumsum masih terasa di pagi ini walau matahari telah bersinar.

"KAKASHI….OEEE…KAKASHI BANGUNLAH…INI SUDAH SIANG…MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU…"

Suara ketukan keras, atau lebih tepatnya gedoran super keras terdengar dari pintu apartement Kakashi. seorang jounin serba hijau menggedor pintu itu dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Entah mengapa semangat masa mudanya tak pernah surut sedikitpun.

'Guy….bukankah dia sedang ada misi di negeri salju selama tiga bulan, kenapa…..?"

Kakashi merutuk dalam hati, tak menyangka bahwa jounin serba hijau itu akan secepat ini menyeleseikan misinya. Maito guy, teman sekaligus orang yang selalu mengganggunya telah kembali dari misi solonya. Bagi Kakashi sendiri sebulan lebih tanpa kehadiran jounin super berisik itu merupakan suatu anugrah tersendiri baginya. Karena hidupnya bisa tenang barang sejenak.

Pria perak itu menatap pada sesosok tubuh yang masih tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya semalam. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dan perlahan ia meletakkan kepala Aylee di atas bantal, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua semalam. Tak ada satupun gerakan dari Kakashi yang membuat bungsu Fubuki itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Pria berambut perak itu bangun dengan tidak bersemangat. Luka yang dideritanya sudah jauh terasa lebih baik. Bahkan mungkin Kakashi bisa mengatakan kalau lukanya itu sudah sembuh. Dalam hal ini ia sangat berterima kasih pada sang Godaime hokage, karena kemampuan medisnya yang luar biasa.

"Ahh…hallo Guy…kau sudah menyeleseikan misimu ya?"

Kakashi membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian serba hijau. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya. Tidak sedikitpun. Sedang Guy menatap lekat-lekat pada rekan yang juga dianggapnya sebagai rival abadinya itu. Kakashi juga sama seperti biasa, kaus hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang menyatu dengan maskernya. Dan celana biru tua di bawah lutut. Tak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan rivalnya.

"KAKASHI…SUDAH LAMA AKU MENANTIKAN HARI INI …AYOOO KITA BERTANDING….AKU SANGAT BERSEMANGAT HARI INI…..HHUUOOOOOOO!"

"Guy…tolong pelankan suaramu…"

"BICARA APA KAU…INI YANG NAMANYA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA…HHUUOOOO…"

Pria dengan julukan copy ninja itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya mulai detik ini hidupnya telah kembali seperti dulu. Bukan bermaksud jahat, buruk atau apalah itu, tapi Kakashi lebih senang jika Guy diberi misi solo keluar desa dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Agar jounin yang ahli taijutsu itu tak sering-sering mengganggunya.

"AYO…KITA BERTANDING APA HARI INI? AKU BARU SAJA PULANG DARI MISI DAN….."

"Kakashi…..siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini…?"

Aylee mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa sangat mengantuk. Tapi suara teriakan dari seseorang membuatnya terbangun. Dengan pandangan mata yang masih agak sedikit kabur gadis manis itu melihat seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Pria dengan pakaian paling aneh yang pernah dilihatnya selama ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Aylee…gomennasai, membuatmu terbangun."

"Si..sia..siapa…? dia siapa Kakashi?"

Guy tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aylee. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Ia tak tahu siapa gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam apartement rivalnya itu. Dan lagi melihat Aylee yang hanya mengenakan celana jins hitam pendek dan tank top berwarna merah darah. Satu hal lagi, barusan Kakashi bilang 'maaf membangunkanmu'. Jounin ahli taijutsu itu benar-benar tak dapat berpikir sekarang.

"Hmm….namanya Aylee Guy, Fubuki aylee."

"Kenapa…kenapa…kenapa ia ada disini…disini…?"

"Karena dia tinggal disini. Dia tunanganku Guy!"

"AAAPPAAAAA…TIDAKKKKKK….MMUSSTTAAHHIILLL!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Guy merasa tubuhnya dijatuhi batu yang beratnya lebih dari seratus ton. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua pipinya sendiri. Aliran darahnya serasa berhenti mendadak. Tunangan…..Kakashi telah bertunangan selama ia menjalankan misi solo? Dan ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal ini? Guy benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Saat ini ia lebih bisa percaya jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan padanya kalau Lee itu akan tumbuh besar dan jadi lebih tampan dari Sasuke.

"Guy…hei…bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang?"

Kakashi mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku rekannya yang satu itu. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai keadaan Guy tenang kembali. Pagi yang benar-banar merepotkan.

"Ti…tidak…mungkin, ini…ini pasti bohong…tunangan?...Kakashi rival sejatiku sudah punya tunangan…? Tiddaakkkkkkkk…..!"

'Siapa orang super aneh ini? Bukan saja penampilan dan wajahnya yang aneh tapi tingkah laku juga aneh. Alis tebal, bibir tebal, hidungnya juga, tak ada yang tipis ya?'

Mata Aylee tak bisa lepas dari sosok Guy, pria itu masih saja tak bisa tenang. Entah mengapa bagi Guy berita ini sungguh tak dapat diterimanya. Saingan terberatnya menang telak dalam hal wanita sungguh membuatnya kalah telak.

"Baiklah…..kalau kau sudah punya tunangan, aku juga tak mau kalah! Aku pasti juga akan mendapatkannya dan kita imbang. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang….jaa Kakashi!"

Pria hijau itu pergi secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya. Bahkan dalam hal ini ia masih menganggap itu sebuah pertaruhan dan pertandingan. Benar-banar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Pria aneh!"

"Yaahhh….begitulah Guy. Oh iya Aylee, aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Keluar? Kau kan sedang terluka baka?"

"Lukaku sudah sembuh kok, tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kan…."

Kakashi mendekat kepada Aylee, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa kata pria perak itu mengacak lembut rambut gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Mengacak pelan dan penuh arti. Copy ninja dapat merasakan betapa halus helaian rambut yang kini ada di telapak tangannya. Membuatnya sedikit berdebar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Terserah kau saja."

…..

…..

…

Tempat itu masih sama. Suasananya, pepohonannya, juga semua yang ada di sana masih tetap sama tak ada sedikitpun yang berubah. Bahkan rerumputan hijau yang menghiasi tempat itu juga sama. Segarnya udara yang ada di tempat itu juga sama.

Seorang pria gagah berdiri di tempat itu. Tempatnya berdiri dan menghabiskan waktu selama bertahun-tahun. Di tempat ini, ia bebas untuk mengutuki dan mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Menyesali selalu kebodohannya. Menyesap rasa sesal yang selalu menggerogoti hidupnya. Mengulang kepahitan di masa lalunya yang begitu kejam dan kelam. Tempat itu membuatnya sesak tak berdaya. Tapi entah mengapa justru ia selalu mendatangi dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang malah membuatnya merasa pilu, sakit, pedih dan sesak.

Hembusan lembut sang bayu menyapu rambut peraknya. Warna rambut yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah, Hatake sakumo. Warna rambut yang hanya dimiliki olehnya dan sang ayah. Rambut perak yang dimiliki oleh pria-pria yang hebat dengan otak yang jenius.

"Obito…."

Desah pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Suaranya bergetar menyebut satu nama. Nama yang begitu berarti baginya. Satu nama yang sampai saat ini masih tersemat rapi dalam hati dan hidupnya. Nama dari orang yang sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup sampai saat ini, yang memberikannya kehebatan sampai ia mendapatkan julukan sebagai copy ninja.

"Kakashi-nii…"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi akan sahabat terbaiknya. Ia terpaku sejenak sebelum menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Yugao…kau datang kemari juga ehh? Untuk Hayate kan?"

Anbu berambut violet itu menunduk sebentar, sebelum mengangkat lagi wajahnya, dan berjalan ke arah pria bermasker di depannya. ia memberikan senyum penuh arti bagi Kakashi. dalam hatinya ia senang bisa bertemu dengan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya, mencuri cintanya.

"Tidak. Aku kesini untuk mencarimu."

"Ehh? Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia selalu mencarinya? Bahwa ia selalu merindukan dan terus berharap agar ia bisa selalu bersamanya? Itu tidaklah mungkin, tapi ia sendiri juga tak ingin menutupi perasaannya terus-terusan. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan hatinya lagi. Menahan perasaannya lagi. Menahan lebih lama lagi.

Gadis itu langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kakashi. membuat copy ninja no Kakashi terkejut. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat dan kencang. Perasaannya tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Terkadang cinta memang terasa tak tertahankan. Serasa lebih mudah menahan dan menghalau angin topan daripada rasa cinta di hati.

"Kudengar kau terluka, aku…aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu."

Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya, ini bukan pertama kali baginya terluka dalam misi. Dan Yugao, sebagai sesama shinobi tahu akan hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang gadis itu seolah memiliki ketakutan tersendiri yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Aroma citrus dan mint menebar dari tubuh Kakashi, dan gadis anbu berambut panjang itu dapat mencium aroma itu dengan jelas. Ia menyukai…sangat menyukai aroma tubuh dari Kakashi. dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi cintanya. Kali ini Yugao benar-benar tak mempedulikan apapun. Ia hanya ingin Kakashi tahu bahwa ia sangat berarti untuknya.

"Ahhh…aku sudah baik-baik saja Yugao. Kau….tak perlu khawatir begitu."

"Kakashi…kau…kau tahu, kau itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat untukku. Kau sangat berarti bagiku."

"Yu….yugao….."

"Aku…aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Seperti….seperti Hayate…."

Kini Kakashi mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yugao bertindak aneh padanya. ia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Mungkin saja gadis itu masih merasakan sedikit trauma akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya di setiap detik hidupnya. Dan karena hanya dirinyalah orang terdekat Yugao saat ini, maka wajar jika gadis itu sangat khawatir dan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yugao…..kau tak perlu cemas lagi."

Kakashi melihat binar dari rasa khawatir di mata Yugao. Ia balas memeluk gadis cantik tersebut. Membuat jantung dan desir darah anbu cantik itu berpacu lebih cepat. Ia tak tahu apa perasaannya akan berbalas atau tidak, yang terpenting buatnya sekarang adalah ia sudah mengatakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Walau itu bukan kata cinta.

Kakashi memeluk gadis itu. Dia merasa ada banyak kesamaan antara mereka berdua. Nama orang yang mereka kasihi dan berarti sama-sama terukir di atas batu yang ada di depan mereka. Sebuah batu lambang penghormatan kepada para shinobi yang berjasa bagi desa. Sama-sama merasakan kesakitan dan derita pahit dalam hidup. Tak memiliki satupun keluarga yang tersisa.

"Kau juga lebih dari sahabat untukku Yugao."

Mereka berpelukan. Hanya sebuah batu tempat nama pahlawan di ukir yang menjadi saksi bisu. Hanya sepoi wangi angin yang menemani mereka. Juga suara aliran sungai yang tiada henti mengalirkan deras airnya.

Yugao merasa bahagia ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kakashi. bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar sahabat dalam kehidupan copy ninja. Memang bukan kata cinta yang terucap tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya. Bahwa dalam kehidupan Kakashi ia memiliki arti yang lebih.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, bahwa cinta telah mengintai mereka. Cinta yang akan membuat hidup mereka bahagia juga cinta itu pula yang akan mencabik-cabik hati mereka. Menghempaskan mereka dalam lubang kesedihan tanpa dasar.

TBC

Hhyaaaaa….apa2an nih fic gaje hancur dan jelek banget. Maaf ya reader…maaf sebanyak2nya. Nih chapter jelek en gaje banget.

Tapi aku janji chapter depan akan lebih baik dari ini. Karena ehehehehe….si miss judes aylee bakalan tepar ma kakashi wkwkwkkkkkkk

Terima kasih pada semua yang udah review terima kasih sebanyak2nya…..m(_ _)m

Dan untuk semangat review yang banyak yaaaaaaaaaa…^^v


	11. Chapter 11

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 11 : Ketika cinta berbisik

Hari masih terbilang siang, saat Tsunade berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Wajahnya tampak tegang saat sannin pemilik kuchiyose siput itu berjalan tergesa keluar dari rumah sakit yang dikepalainya. Tujuannya hanya satu, kembali ke kantor Hokage.

Langkahnya terlihat sangat tergesa. Nafasnya memburu. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut menjadi satu garis horizontal, menandakan bahwa sang Godaime hokage sedang dalam keadaan marah. Hari ini telah terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk.

Para tahanan yang ada di penjara Konoha telah melarikan diri seluruhnya, di bawah pimpinan Mizuki. Mantan shinobi Konoha yang dulu pernah memperalat Naruto. Penjara Konoha memang terletak agak jauh dari desa, dan merupakan penjara yang sangat dijaga ketat oleh Hi no kuni. Sebuah tempat yang diperuntukkan bagi para penjahat dan nukenin, yang berada di tengah-tengah gunung berapi.

Jika para tahanan itu telah kabur, kemungkinan besar mereka dapat menyusup masuk ke dalam desa dan membuat keributan. Godaime sendiri telah memerintahkan Asuma dan Kurenai untuk menangani masalah ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka malah terluka saat menjalankan misi ini.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Sebuah suara barithon yang dalam dan sedikit berat menghentikan langkah kaki Tsunade. Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Mendapati seorang jounin kepercayaannya yang baru saja menyelesikan misi yang diterimanya, mengapit dua orang pria yang pingsan. Kedua pria itu memakai baju seragam tahanan.

BBRRUUKKK…

Kakashi melemparkan kedua orang itu ke tanah. Sementara Tsunade hanya melihatnya. Ia tahu kedua orang yang baru saja di lempar oleh pria tinggi berambut perak dihadapannya itu adalah tahanan yang kabur dari sel mereka semalam.

"Para tahanan telah melarikan diri dari penjara. Mizuki yang memimpin mereka, semua jounin dan chunin, telah kukerahkan untuk menangkap mereka kembali. Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, kan?"

Copy ninja agak terkejut saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang hokage. Ia tak menyangka bahwa para tahanan itu mampu menjebol pertahanan dan penjagaan yang begitu ketat. Apalagi yang memimpin pelarian itu adalah Mizuki. Ia sangat tahu sejarah tentang Mizuki, orang yang pernah memanfaatkan keluguan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku ada sedikit urusan, yang harus kuseleseikan dulu."

….

…

…..

"Hhhmmm…..nanti malam, aku masak apa ya? Kakashi kan, sedang pergi misi. Tak tahu kapan pulangnya. Hhaahhh … lebih baik aku buat karage saja."

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu menata barang yang baru saja dibelinya ke dalam kulkas. Tangan mungil itu meraih sayur-sayuran yang masih segar dan beraneka warna lalu menatanya dengan rapi dalam kulkas. Hari ini, ia baru saja belanja kebutuhan logistik untuk dipakai selama beberapa hari. Gadis itu membeli banyak tofu dan terung, juga ikan makarel. Mengingat itu semua adalah makanan kesukaan tunangannya.

Ia tahu Kakashi sangat menyukai buah-buahan. Maka dari itu, di dalam kulkas yang berukuran besar yang terdapat di apartement Kakashi. selalu terdapat buah-buahan segar. Kakashi memang memberi Aylee uang belanja yang bisa dibilang cukup besar nominalnya. Tapi gadis manis itu memang seorang pribadi yang bertanggung jawab. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menggunakan uang dari Kakashi untuk hal yang tak perlu. Ia hanya menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dasar mereka.

"Sepinyaaaa… hari ini Genma-san juga ada misi. Tak ada yang bisa menemaniku. Benar-benar membosankan."

Dengan bosan Fubuki bungsu itu beralih menuju balkon. Seketika udara yang sejuk dan segar memenuhi rongga nafasnya begitu ia membuka pintu balkon. Mata hitam kelamnya melihat pada jajaran tanaman yang tersusun rapi di balkon. Bunga mawar dan krisan yang telah ditanamnya kini tengah berbunga dan mekar dengan indahnya. Senyum terlukis indah di bibirnya saat ia melihat berbagai jenis tanaman yang dirawatnya.

"Ahhh….kau cantik sekali."

Jemari mungilnya meraih dengan lembut pada sekuntum mawar putih yang tengah mekar dengan cantiknya. Dengan perlahan ia menyesap aroma mawar yang tengah dijamahnya. Aroma wangi khas mawar membuatnya sekali lagi tersenyum manis. Bunga selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Aromanya yang harum, bentuk dan aneka warnanya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa senang.

Mata indahnya kini beralih menatap hamparan awan putih yang berarak. Awan-awan putih yang memberi aneka corak pada luas birunya langit. Beberapa ekor burung kecil terbang bebas dan turut menghiasi angkasa.

"Aylee."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Ayle. Yang sontak membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati sesosok pria yang telah sangat dikenalnya.

"Ehhh….Kakashi? kau sudah pulang dari misi? Kenapa tidak lewat pintu saja sih?"

Kakashi melepas tas ransel besar yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Ia memberikannya kepada gadis manis yang ada di depannya. Aylee menerima tas Kakashi, lalu segera membawanya ke dalam. Hal yang selalu terjadi, jika Kakashi pulang dari misi, maka Aylee akan membantunya membawa tas ransel yang berisi semua keperluannya saat mejalankan misi.

"Aylee, keadaan desa sedang gawat. Para tahanan melarikan diri."

"A….apa….?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Hari ini kau jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah didalam rumah, tutup semua pintu dan jendela. Karena aku harus ikut membantu menangkap kembali para tahanan itu."

"Ta….tapi…."

"Tak perlu takut, para tahanan itu tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam desa dengan mudah. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, tetaplah berada di dalam rumah. Kau mengerti?"

Riak wajah Aylee yang tadinya ceria kini berubah menjadi sebuah raut wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa ia merasa sedikit takut dan gelisah. Para tahanan itu bisa saja mengancam keselamatan desa Konoha. Karena banyak dari tahanan itu merupakan seorang nukenin.

"Kakashi, berhati-hatilah."

Legenda hidup sharingan itu menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok mungil di depannya. ia tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Ia merasa ada kehangatan tersendiri jika mendapat perhatian dari tunangannya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya masih berharga, bahwa dirinya masih diharapkan dan bahwa ia tak sendirian. Dan entah mengapa ia menyukai perasaan seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Buatlah sesuatu yang enak saat makan malam nanti. Jaa…."

….

…

…..

Waktu terus berarak tanpa henti. Detik berjalan mengganti menit, hingga tak terasa matahari yang tadinya ceria menyapa dunia kini tergantikan dengan lautan bintang yang tersenyum cerah, tanpa kehadiran sang bulan. Malam ini cerah, tak ada satupun awan mendung. Yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan langit malam yang dihiasi oleh jutaan titik-titik kecil benderang di langit.

Tetapi disaat malam begitu cantik dan ceria, keadaan sepi menyelimuti desa Konoha. Tak ada lalu lalang banyak orang, tak ada toko-toko dan penjual yang biasanya turut meramaikan suasana malam di Konoha. Berita tentang kaburnya para tahanan membuat seluruh warga Konoha memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah masing-masing.

Memang benar pertahanan desa Konoha sangatlah kuat, karena seluruh desa telah dikelilingi oleh kekai yang kuat. Tapi warga desa lebih memilih untuk berlindung di dalam tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Apalagi semua jounin dan chunin telah dikerahkan seluruhnya untuk menangkap para buronan yang kabur.

"Waraji….sepertinya semua shinobi, telah dikerahkan keluar desa. Saat yang tepat untuk kita bersenang-senang di desa Konoha."

"Kau benar Sho. Ayo kita cari seorang gadis untuk membuat kita hangat malam ini khekhekhekhe…"

Dua orang nukenin setingkat jounin, menyusup masuk ke dalam desa. Seorang dari mereka yang bernama Sho ternyata adalah mantan shinobi Konoha yang tahu cara untuk melepaskan kekai pelindung desa. Dan dengan mudahnya mereka dapat masuk ke dalam desa Konoha.

….

…

…..

"Hhhmm…."

Gadis manis berlesung pipit itu menggeliat malas. Merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang serasa kaku. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang berada di atas dinding. 22.15.

Bungsu Fubuki itu merasa sangat bosan. Teramat sangat bosan hingga terasa bosan itu bisa saja membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya. Berjalan menuju balkon.

Balkon yang berada si apartement Kakashi merupakan tempat favoritnya. Disana dia bisa melihat hamparan luas pemandangan desa Konoha. Desa kelahiran pria yang telah dijodohkan dengannya. Di tempat itu pula ia bisa bebas mengawasi keseharian penduduk desa. Atau anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana dan kemari dengan cerianya. Dimana wajah-wajah polos anak-anak itu selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

Aylee berdiri sendirian di balkon. Matanya mengawasi langit malam yang terlihat begitu indah malam ini. Semilir lembut angin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai hitam rambutnya. Malam yang begitu cerah dan indah. Malam yang sangat tenang.

"Sepertinya….kau kesepian nona manis?"

"khekhekhekhe….dia sangat cantik untuk menemani kita malam ini Sho."

Aylee tersentak kaget, saat tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang pria tinggi besar dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka dan mengerikan sudah berdiri disampingnya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk dapat berkata-kata. Tetapi instinknya mengatakan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah orang jahat.

Kedua tahanan yang kabur itu semakin mendekat kepada Aylee. Seringai jahat menghiasi wajah mereka. Telah lama berada di dalam kurungan penjara, membuat mereka ingin sedikit bersenang-senang saat ini.

"Ka….kalian….siapa?"

Seketika rasa takut menguasai Aylee. Melihat seringai di wajah kedua orang itu, membuat ia tahu bahwa kedua laki-laki itu memiliki tujuan yang tidak baik terhadapnya. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu balkon. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya itu percuma saja. Karena kedua pria menyeramkan itu ternyata jauh lebih cepat darinya.

"Pergi….apa mau kalian….pergi dari sini…."

"Khekhekhekhe…."

PPRRAAANNGG…..

Jemari mungil Aylee meraih sebuah vas yang ada di atas meja makan, ia melemparnya ke arah dua orang pria yang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam apartement Kakashi. yang tentu saja dihindari oleh kedua orang nukenin yang bernama Waraji dan Sho. Tubuh gadis manis itu bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berpacu kencang, dan nafasnya memburu. Ia takut, sangat amat takut. Tak pernah merasa setakut ini.

"Pergi….tolloonggg….seseorang aku mohon tolong aku…."

PRANNGGGG….

Aylee berteriak ketakutan. Tangannya meraih apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya dan melemparkannya ke arah dua orang pria di depannya. gadis itu berteriak penuh teror. Seorang dari pria itu yang bernama Waraji, melompat dari atas meja makan. Mencengkram keras dan kasar bahu kanan Aylee. Dengan tak berperasaan pria itu membanting tubuh mungil gadis manis itu. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Ia meraih sebuah kain yang tercecer di lantai, menyumpal mulut gadis itu agar tak bisa berteriak. Lalu dengan kasar pula membalik tubuh gadis manis itu. Wajah Aylee menghadap lantai, air mata mengalir deras dari mata cantiknya. ia mencoba berteriak, tapi tak ada gunanya.

Keputus-asaan menghampirinya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Sangat tahu, dan ia menyesal tidak menuruti kata-kata Kakashi. semua ini terjadi karena kebodohannya sendiri. Bukankah tadi Kakashi sudah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam, tetapi mengapa justru ia keluar menuju balkon. Gadis itu merasakan kedua tangannya telah diikat dengan sangat kencang, hingga ia merasa sakit.

"Mmmffttt…..hiks….hiks…."

Aylee menangis ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat kerena terror yang menyeramkan yang dialaminya sekarang. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. gadis itu mencoba memberontak, tapi semakin ia melawan maka semakin kasar dua orang buronan itu memperlakukannya.

SRETTT…. BRETTT…. SRETT….

Dengan sebuah kunai yang tajam, pria bernama Sho itu mencabik-cabik kaos biru berlengan pendek yang dikenakan oleh Aylee. Ia tak mempedulikan darah segar yang mengalir dari bahu dan perut Aylee, darah yang mengalir akibat sayatan kunai yang digunakannya untuk memotong-motong kaus gadis manis itu. Hingga dalam hitungan detik Aylee nyaris tanpa baju.

Keputus-asaan menyesak ke dalam rongga dada gadis bungsu Fubuki. Ia sudah tak memiliki harapan untuk lolos dari terror mengerikan ini. Baginya lebih baik dua orang nukenin itu membunuhnya. Daripada mencemarinya. Menodainya. Apa yang paling hina bagi seorang perempuan selain kehilangan kehormatan dan mahkotanya yang selama ini dijaga kesuciannya. Apalagi direnggut secara paksa. Ia lebih memilih mati, daripada kehilangan harta yang paling berharga bagi seorang perempuan.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang…."

"Yahh….aku rasa sekarang waktunya kalian kembali ke penjara!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Sho dan Waraji, seorang pria dengan hitai-ate Konoha telah mengalungkan sebuah kunai di leher mereka masing-masing. Membuat mereka terkejut, karena mereka sama sekali tak merasakan hawa keberadaan atau chakra pria yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"I….ini….kagebunshin. kau pikir, jurus konyolmu ini bisa menghentikanku?"

Nukenin bernama Sho, dengan tubuh yang penuh luka itu mencoba menyerang pria yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Tapi serangannya dapat mudah dipatahkan. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia sedah bersimbah darah dan babak belur.

"Kau….kau….copy…ninja….?"

Aylee tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Pria yang menyerangnya menyebut satu nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Perlahan cengkraman pria itu mengendor. Membuatnya bisa bernafas lega, karena sejak tadi nukenin itu mencengkram lehernya dengan kejam. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup sekarang membuka perlahan. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi berdiri di depannya, dan sosok tubuh nukenin tinggi besar yang tadi menyerangnya, tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kaki Kakashi.

Waraji, nama dari nukenin itu tahu siapa gerangan pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Walaupun ia berlatih seratus tahun lagi, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan seorang copy ninja. Maka daripada itu ia lebih memilih untuk menyerah. Daripada melawan shinobi yang sudah meniru seribu jurus lawannya itu.

Kakashi menatap nukenin buron itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Amarah sang copy ninja serasa sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi. Hanya kali ini….hanya kali ini saja ia ingin sekali menghabisi para tahanan yang telah melarikan diri itu. Para tahanan yang telah dengan berani mengganggu bahkan menyakiti tunangannya, yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

"A….aku mohon….ampuni….ampuni aku…."

"Mengampunimu? Setelah kau mengobrak-abrik tempatku, dan terlebih lagi kau telah menyerang dan menyakitinya?"

Kakashi menghampiri Aylee yang masih tergeletak di lantai, tubuh tunangannya itu masih bergetar hebat. Ia masih sangat ketakutan. Sedangkan kedua bunshin dirinya masih bersiaga. Menjaga seorang nukenin buron yang kini berlutut memohon ampun padanya.

Kakashi melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Aylee. Ia melihat beberapa luka sayatan pada tubuh halus gadis manis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya. pada titik ini, hampir saja sang legenda hidup sharingan itu kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada kedua bajingan itu. Hingga mereka merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia.

"Ka….ka….shi…."

Suara Aylee nyaris tak terdengar karena begitu lemahnya. Air mata ketakutan masih menetes membasahi wajahnya. Kakashi mengusap air mata yang terus menetes itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia malepas rompi jounin yang dipakainya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil yang nyaris tak berpakaian. Ia marah, sangat marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya.

Dalam satu tarikan lembut Kakashi membawa Aylee dalam gendongannya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Sedang di pihak lain, kedua bunshin dirinya membawa kedua nukenin itu menuju kantor Hokage. Ia akan meminta pada sang hokage, Tsunade. Untuk memberi hukuman yang sesuai pada dua nukenin, yang telah berani menyerang dan menyakiti tunangannya.

Ia meletakkan tubuh gadis manis itu perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangis ketakutan masih menyelimuti Aylee. Ia shock. Teramat shock akan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sssttt….jangan menangis lagi Aylee. Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tahu? Aku akan melindungimu, walau dengan nyawaku."

Aylee tersentak. Kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kakashi, entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Getaran lembut memenuhi seluruh hatinya kini. Sebuah getar yang tak ia tahu apa itu. Tetapi ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa getaran lembut di hatinya kini, membuatnya jauh merasa lebih tenang. Merasa terlindungi. Dan membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Padahal ia baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk.

Terlebih lagi jantungnya kini bergedup kencang namun dengan iringan nada yang sangat menyenangkan. Keberadaan Kakashi membuatnya merasa berdebar. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya terhadap seorang pria selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Kakashi. darahnya berdesir lebih kencang.

'Kami-sama….kenapa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku berdebar seperti ini di depan si baka hentai ini. Mengapa kata-katanya barusan, membuatku seperti coklat yang terkena api? Mengapa perasaanku tiba-tiba seperti ini?...aku….aku….tiba-tiba saja….aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat, teramat menyukainya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jadi seperti ini? Seperti menekan sebuah tombol lampu, dan tiba-tiba saja aku menyukainya. Sangat….tidak, bukan lagi suka tapi….CINTA.'

"Aylee, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

'Sial…kenapa, mendadak suaranya terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku. Bahkan lebih merdu dari kicau burung di pagi hari. Kami-sama….apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku jadi ingin selalu mendengar suaranya. Aku sudah sering mendengarkan suaranya, tapi….tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya. Aku ingin selalu mendengarkan suaranya yang merdu. Selalu….'

"Aylee, apa kau baik-baik saja?...Aylee?"

"Ahh…a…aku…aku….baik…."

Gadis manis itu masih bingung akan perasaan aneh yang baru saja dirasakannya. Getar rasa cinta yang baru saja berbisik padanya. ia berusaha menyangkal apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Tapi percuma, cinta tak akan pernah bisa disangkal dan dibohongi.

Getar dawai hati…..

Kini tlah mengalun merdu….

Tahukah kau….?

Cinta telah menyentuh hatiku….

TBC

Haduhh….apa2an sih fic ini? Maaf readers, karna saya gak berjiwa romantic jadinya jelek banget dehh…..

Hehehehe….tak bosan2nya aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fic ini…

Untuk semua yg sudah sudi meriview aku ucapkan beribu terima kasih…m(_ _)m…

Sungguh dari dalam hatiku aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian…..kalianlah penyemangatku dalam menulis fic…

Nah by all RIVIEW ya? Yang banyak hehehehe….arigatou…^^v


	12. Chapter 12

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 12 : Sisi cinta yang berbeda

Hanya getar ini yang ada di hati….

Hanya rasa ini yang penuhi asaku….

Ku coba tuk menyangkal dan menepis….

Tapi apa dayaku….?

Jika ini benar-banar CINTA….

Gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Punggungnya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup besar. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada bed cover bercorak shuriken yang sebagian besar masih menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mendesah pelan, semalam ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

Pikirannya melayang terbang entah kemana. Masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya kejadian semalam. Ia masih ingat, tiap detik yang dialaminya masih terasa segar di otaknya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana lembut dan telatennya tunangannya merawat dan mengobati lukanya. Ia masih jelas mengingat, betapa lembut sentuhannya saat membersihkan luka yang dialaminya. Dan semua yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut perak itu benar-benar membuatnya meleleh. Meleleh seperti lilin yang dibias oleh nyala api.

Sekarang hanya dengan mengingat sosok tunangannya, ia merasa berdebar. Merasa ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, menemaninya di setiap detik waktu yang berjalan. Dia ingin membuatnya selalu bahagia, ingin memiliki seutuhnya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, ia tak ingin berada jauh dari seorang Hatake kakashi.

'Apa aku gila? Mungkin saja aku gila, sinting, stress atau apapun itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ada keabnormalan dalam diriku. Aku menyukainya…? Ahhhh… tidak, bukan lagi rasa suka. Tapi… aku mencintainya! Yahhh… benar. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku jatuh cinta pada tunanganku sendiri. Yang dijodohkan denganku, sungguh ironis sekali. Kami-sama… bagaimana ini?'

Mata Aylee kini beralih pada sebuah meja, yang berada di samping kanan tempat tidur. Di atas meja itu, terdapat sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup miso dan tiga buah onigiri isi salmon. Kakashi yang membuatnya saat sarapan tadi. Dan gadis manis yang tengah merasakan jatuh cinta itu belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Nampan itu masih tetap sama sejak pagi tadi, ahh… tidak sepenuhnya sama. Asap yang mengepul dari semangkuk sup miso itu telah menghilang.

Senyum penuh sukacita terpeta jelas di wajah manis Aylee. Ia merasa senang sang tunangan memberi perhatian padanya. kini hatinya bagai di tumbuhi bunga-bunga cinta dan kebahagian yang berkembang dengan indahnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, tangannya meraba perlahan dadanya. Meraba rompi jounin milik copy ninja, yang telah dipakainya sejak semalam.

Dicobanya menyesap dalam-dalam aroma dari Kakashi yang tertinggal di rompi itu. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Sebelum menikmati sarapan yang tersaji untuknya. Masakan yang dimasak sendiri oleh pria yang telah membuatnya merasakan cinta.

…

…..

….

Aylee baru saja membersihakan dirinya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dada yang bergemuruh hebat. Kakashi telah pergi sejak tadi pagi, karena ia harus menemui Godaime hokage. Tapi entah kenapa tiap sudut dari apartement Kakashi membuatnya berdegup gugup. Perasaan baru yang dirasakannya setelah sekian lama tinggal berdua dengan tunangannya itu.

Gadis itu sangat heran. Heran bagaimana bisa sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi sehebat ini. Ini adalah cinta pertamanya, pertama kalinya ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada seorang pria. Karena selama ini, ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran tentang cinta, pria, atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Ia terlalu cuek tak peduli tentang cinta, ia selalu judes kepada pria.

'Kakashi … Kakashi … Kakashi … Kakashi … '

"Aaarrggghhhh … aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus!"

DDUUKKK….

"Ahh … auww … ittaiii … "

Aylee menjerit kesakitan, karena terlalu bingung dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, ia tanpa sadar membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok dengan cukup keras. Sekarang hanya ada Kakashi di tiap sel yang ada di otaknya. Hanya Kakashi tak ada hal lain. Hanya Hatake Kakashi yang bertahta di pikirannya. Sampai ia berbuat bodoh karenanya.

"Sakit sekali … aku butuh udara segar sekarang. atau aku akan benar-benar jadi gila."

Kemanapun mataku tertuju….

Hanya ada bayangmu disana….

Tak ada hal lain dalam pikir dan hatiku….

Kau banar-banar membuatku seperti orang bodoh….

Desa Konoha lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasa. Banyak stan-stan dadakan yang bertebaran di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Banyak bendera dan hiasan yang dipasang di setiap tempat. Hari ini ada perayaan dan festival Mochitsuki. Semua orang terlihat ceria, banyak senyum mengembang di setiap wajah.

Aylee memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebuah stan yang menjual aneka perhiasan yang terbuat dari perak. Ia sangat senang melihat indahnya perhiasan yang ada di stan tersebut. Beraneka bentuk dan corak. Dengan bermacam batu-batuan yang menghiasi dan menambah cantik perhiasan-perhiasan perak tersebut.

'Andai saja Kakashi ada disini. Dan membelikanku salah satu dari perhiasan yang cantik ini. Aku pasti akan sangat senang sekali. Ekkhhh … apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, kenapa aku selalu mengaitkan segala hal dengan si baka hentai itu …? Tapi aku memang jatuh cinta padanya kan? Hhaahhh …. '

Gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat stan yang lain. Ia tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah jalan yang agak sepi dengan pohon-pohon besar dan rindang di sekelilingnya. Entah mengapa matanya menatap ke arah sebuah kedai teh, yang ada di seberang jalan.

Hatinya serasa mencelos dan jantungnya berhenti tiba-tiba, saat dilihatnya siapa yang duduk di salah satu kursi di kedai itu. Sosok tinggi dan gagah berambut perak, yang sejak semalam menghiasi hatinya. Memenuhi ruang asa dan pikirnya. Sedang terlihat bercengkrama mesra dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berambut violet. Kakashi dan Yugao, terlihat sangat akrab dan bahagia.

Aylee melihat Kakashi yang tengah tertawa tergelak, sedang Yugao hanya tersenyum sambil tetap bercerita panjang dan lebar. Gadis itu merasa sakit. Tiba-tiba hatinya serasa di sengat ribuan lebah. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan luka. Padahal sedetik lalu, kegembiraan masih menyelimuti jiwanya.

Ia dan Kakashi tak pernah seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun seperti itu. Aylee menggigit pilu ujung bibirnya. Selama ini ia dan tunangannya itu tak pernah terlibat obrolan yang sangat mesra. Copy ninja serasa selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. memisahkan kehidupan pribadinya dari Aylee. Air mata serasa ingin keluar dari muaranya, dan gadis itu mencoba sekuat dayanya untuk menahan, agar butiran Kristal bening itu tidak jatuh.

'Ke … kenapa … melihat mereka seperti ini, membuatku merasa sangat sakit. Rasanya hatiku ditarik keluar secara paksa. Dan aku sangat ingin marah. Apa … apa … ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Si baka itu, tadi dia bilang ingin menemui Tsunade-sama. Tapi ternyata … ?'

Ia masih melihat sosok dua orang itu dari kejauhan. Jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin berada di posisi Yugao saat ini. Agar bisa sedekat itu bersama Kakashi. membuatnya tertawa tanpa beban. Bersama dalam gelak tawa yang membahagiakan. Mengobrol dengan akrab untuk menghabiskan waktu.

'Mereka terlihat serasi. Ahhh … bodoh kau Aylee, mereka sama-sama shinobi yang hebat. Tentu saja sangat serasi, apalagi Yugao sangatlah cantik dan mempesona. Tapi coba lihat dirimu. Kau hanya gadis super judes yang tidak cantik sama sekali. Tentu saja Kakashi pasti jatuh hati pada Yugao. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka terlihat begitu akrab.'

Benar-benar terasa sakit. Sakit yang sangat menusuk, sampai membuat rongga paru-paru Aylee terasa kosong. Ia merasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Tapi gadis manis itu tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tahu Kakashi tak akan pernah mau membalas rasa yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Fubuki bungsu itu memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk melihat pemandangan yang sontak membuatnya sedih dan patah hati. Tanpa ia sadari, Kristal bening itu telah bermuara di pipinya. Hanya dengan melihat Kakashi seperti tadi, bisa membuatnya menangis.

Ia tiba di taman Konoha, dan taman itu terlihat sangat lengang. Karena kebanyakan orang tengah menikmati festival yang ada di depan lapangan besar di depan kantor Hokage. Aylee menatap melihat langit yang begitu cerah, langit itu sangat cerah tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat mendung, dingin dan gelap. Ia duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku taman. Mengusap setitik air mata yang tadi melesak keluar dari mata cantiknya.

"Aylee-chan, kenapa ada disini ehh?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Aylee, ia segera menoleh ke arah asal suara yang tadi menyebut namanya. Mendapati seorang pria dengan seragam jounin, tengah tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Ia membalas senyum dari pria itu. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa senyumnya terasa berat dan kaku, tak seperti biasanya.

"Genma-san! Aku kira hari ini kau ada misi."

"Iieee … hari ini tidak Aylee-chan. Tapi besok ada misi ranking B menungguku."

Tanpa diminta Genma telah menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping gadis manis yang selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Saat ini hatinya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Secara otomatis otot-otot di wajah pria yang ahli senbon itu menarik seuntai senyum, jika berada di dekat Aylee. Ia menatap lembut wajah Aylee, wajah yang selalu terlihat bahagia itu kini terlihat sendu.

Entah kenapa, melihat wajah Aylee yang terlihat sendu dan sedih. Membuat Genma merasa miris. Hatinya terasa pedih dan tercekat jika tak melihat senyum di wajah gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut. Ia hanya ingin selalu melihat tawa dan keceriaan di wajah seorang Fubuki aylee.

"Aylee-chan, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat sedih. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ehh…? Ti … tidak. tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Tokubetsu jounin spesialis senbon itu tahu, bahwa gadis manis yang tengah duduk menatap langit luas itu tengah berbohong. Dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa terluka. ia ingin agar Aylee mau menceritakan dan membagi kesedihan dengannya.

Semilir lembut angin menyapa kedua insan itu dengan ramah, terasa sangat menyejukkan. Tapi rasa sejuk itu hanya terasa di luar tubuh saja. Tidak terasa sampai di hati keduanya. Cinta telah bersarang di titik hati keduanya. Tapi cinta itu pula yang telah menyebabkan luka dan sakit di hati keduanya. Cinta ibarat sebilah pedang bermata dua. Yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melukaimu sendiri.

"Aylee-chan … tersenyumlah untukku. Karena kau tahu aku sangat senang melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena … aku … aku … mencintaimu."

Aylee segera berbalik untuk melihat Genma. Rasa terkejut menguasainya, ia baru saja mendengar hal yang membuatnya shock. Matanya menyipit tak mengerti. Sedang Genma balas menatapnya dengan tenang dan teduh.

"A … apa …apa yang baru saja kau katakan Genma-san?"

Shiranui genma, telah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia sudah tak kuat dan tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan segala rasa yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan di terimanya. Mungkin saja Aylee akan menjauhinya atau yang lebih buruk membencinya. Tapi ia tak peduli, pria itu merasa tertekan jika harus menyembunyikan cintanya lebih lama lagi.

Ia tahu, sungguh mati ia tahu kalau rasanya tak akan pernah berbalas. Tapi baginya hanya seorang pengecut yang tak sanggup mengutarakan cintanya pada seseorang yang telah mencuri sebagian jiwanya, separuh hidupnya. Terlebih lagi, pria itu tak mau menyesal nantinya karena tak berani mengatakan kejujuran tentang hati dan cintanya. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang telah dirasanya sejak lama.

"Aku mencintaimu Aylee."

"Kau … kau pasti bercanda kan? Mana mung…."

"Sssttt …. Dengarkan aku Aylee-chan. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah membalas cintaku padamu. Dan aku juga tak bermaksud untuk menusuk Kakashi dari belakang. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan dan mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa. Karena sebagai shinobi, hidup dan matiku tak tentu. Jadi aku tak mau menyesal jika suatu hari nanti aku harus mati tanpa pernah mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu."

"….."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika ada seseorang yang selalu mencintai dan mengharapkan agar kau selalu bahagia. Setelah ini aku masih berharap kita bisa menjadi sahabat. Tapi jika kau tak mau, kau boleh saja membenciku. Tapi aku mau kau tahu, bahwa jika kau sedang sedih, jika kau sedang terluka, datanglah dan bagilah semua luka dan dukamu denganku. Akan kupastikan padamu aku selalu ada untukmu."

"Genma-san …. "

Terasa ringan. Terasa lega. Seolah beban berat yang menumpuk di bahu dan sanubarinya telah lenyap seketika itu juga. Iris coklatnya masih menatap gadis manis itu dengan lembut dan teduh. Saat ini kelegaan yang luar biasa tengah dirasakan oleh Shiranui genma.

"Arigatou Genma-san, aku memang tak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa. Tapi aku bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikmu."

Fubuki aylee, masih terkejut dan kaget dengan pernyataan cinta dari Genma. Tapi ia lebih memilih jujur, karena ia tak mau membohongi dan memberi Genma janji kosong semata. Jujur. Ia sangat senang bersahabat dengan Genma. Pria itu sangat baik dan menyenangkan.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah dengan sebuah senbon di mulut. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang dikaguminya itu masih mau bersahabat dengannya. Aylee telah menolak cintanya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika memang cintanya akan tertolak, mengingat status dari Aylee. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak merasa sakit dan terluka sedikitpun. Ia justru merasa lega, karena bisa menyatakan cintanya.

Karena cinta yang diberikannya untuk Aylee, bukanlah cinta yang egois. Cinta yang diberikannya untuk gadis berlesung pipit itu adalah cinta yang di dasari oleh kerelaan dan keikhlasan. Dengan melihat Aylee selalu bahagia itu sudah cukup untuknya. Karena cintanya adalah cinta yang memberi bukan menerima.

"Kalau begitu Aylee-chan, sebagai sahabat kau mau kan, melihat-lihat festival bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja."

…

…..

….

"Yahhh…lepas. Aku memang tak berbakat dalam hal ini."

"Hahahahaha … mau mencobanya lagi Aylee-chan?"

"Tidak. lama-lama hal ini membuatku kesal."

Aylee membuang sebuah saringan yang terbuat dari kertas, yang sudah terkoyak karena digunakannya untuk menangkap ikan koi kecil, di sebuah stan hiburan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba tapi tak satupun ikan yang tertangkap.

Mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat stan lain. Tanpa gadis itu sadari perasaan sakit yang sedari tadi menghantuinya, perlahan memudar. Pergi menjauh darinya. Seiring dengan Genma yang selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hal-hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan.

"Genma-san, Aylee-san. Kalian ada di sini juga?"

"Ahhh … Shizune-san apa kabar?"

"Yoo … Shizune."

Ketiga insan itu bertemu. Dan dengan senang hati Aylee menyapa tangan kanan dari Godaime hokage. Sebenarnya Shizune sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Aylee bersama Genma, bukannya bersama sang copy ninja. Tapi ia adalah gadis yang tak pernah berprasangka buruk. Jadi ia hanya menganggap ini sebuah kebetulan semata.

"Hari ini Tsunade-sama, memberiku libur satu hari untuk menikmati festival. Ohh, ya Genma. Ini untukmu. Besok kau ada misi, kan?"

"Arigatou, Shizune."

Gadis berambut cepak itu, menyerahkan sebuah kotak perlengkapan obat-obatan kepada Genma. Ia selalu memperhatikan jounin senbon itu. Berharap agar suatu hari kelak sang jounin senbon tersebut, akan menyadari ada suatu perasaan khusus yang diberikannya, melalui perhatian-perhatian kecilnya.

"Shizune-san, kalau begitu, ayo kita menikmati festival ini bersama-sama. Semakin ramai pasti semakin menyenangkan."

…

…..

…

Mereka bertiga melepas lelah di sebuah kedai yang menjual teh dan mochi. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal, tentang ini dan itu. Merasakan rasa bahagia di hati masing-masing. Bahagia yang dirasakan ketiga hati itu, berbeda pula dengan ketiga hati pemiliknya.

"Ekhh, itu kan, Kakashi-san dan Yugao. Haii … Kakashi-san, Yugao. Kami disini."

Tangan Shizune melambai pada dua orang yang tadi dipanggilnya. Membuat seorang gadis dengan rambut sepunggung, hampir mati tercekat. Danau hatinya yang sedari tadi sudah mulai tenang. Kini mulai lagi beriak tak tentu. Ia tak ingin melihat Kakashi dan Yugao. Karena terasa sangat memilukan untuknya.

Aylee lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tak peduli. Tapi hatinya tentu saja tidak demikian. Rasa cemburu benar-benar mendominasi hatinya. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan sesuatu kepada Kakashi dan Yugao. Entah itu gelas teh yang sedang digenggamnya, ataupun piring berisi mochi yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa mengetahui bagaimana isi hati seorang Fubuki aylee. Kakashi dan Yugao ikut duduk bersama mereka. Kakashi memilih untuk duduk di depan Aylee. Ia merasa sedikit kaget dan marah, melihat keberadaan Aylee di tempat ini. Tak menyangka Aylee yang kemarin terluka dan mengalami kejadian buruk, sudah bisa keluar rumah dan menikmati secangkir teh di sini. Marah karena gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya itu, tak berpamitan padanya. terlebih melihat Genma berada di dekat Aylee.

"Aylee, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku. Jika ingin melihat festival?"

"Baka … bagaimana bisa aku bilang padamu, jika kau tak ada di rumah."

Karena cemburu dan merasa dibohongi, penyakit judes Aylee kambuh lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tak peduli, kalau sikapnya barusan membuat suasana yang tadinya hangat dan akrab. Kini berubah menjadi canggung dan kaku. Tapi mana mau Aylee memikirkan hal itu saat ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana, kalau kita teruskan saja melihat-lihat festival ini? Lagipula kesempatan seperti ini jarang kita dapatkan, bukan?"

Mereka berlima memutuskan untuk melanjutkan melihat dan menikmati festival yang ada. Kakashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tunangannya itu. Gadis manis itu cenderung menghindarinya. Terbaca dari semua gerak-geriknya, yang tak mau bersinggungan dengannya.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Aylee begitu judes padanya, padahal semalam gadis berlesung pipit itu masih bersikap lembut kepadanya. Jauh di dalam dasar hati Kakashi. ia merasa sedih. Karena copy ninja lebih suka jika sang tunangan, bersikap manis dan penuh perhatian kepadanya.

"Yugao, gelang yang kau pakai cantik sekali."

"Oh, ya. Tadi Kakashi yang membelikannya."

Shizune menunjuk gelang manik-manik berwarna biru yang tergantung indah di tangan kiri Yugao. Membuat darah di seluruh tubuh gadis bungsu Fubuki, serasa mendidih seketika. Ia merasa sangat kecewa, kekecewaan yang entah datang darimana dan karena apa.

'Uugghhh …. Menyebalkan. Awas kau baka hentai. Selama seminggu ini, untuk makan malam akan kubuatkan kau banyak tempura dan karagee.'

Aylee masih memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membalas sakit hatinya pada sang tunangan. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi tengah berjalan disampingnya. Sementara yang lain telah berada jauh di depan.

"Aylee. Aku tak suka, jika kau keluar tanpa pamit. Terlebih lagi kau sedang terluka dan …. "

"Kalau kau tak suka. Kau bisa memulangkanku ke Kirigakure kapan saja."

Leher Hatake muda itu tercekat. Punggungnya menegang. Ia tak menyangka tunangannya akan berkata dan bersikap sekasar itu padanya. hatinya serasa di tusuk oleh duri-duri yang tajam. Sekelebat rasa perih menyapanya. Ia tertegun sedetik waktu.

Aylee tersenyum nyeri menahan berbagai perasaan. Hatinya teriris pilu. Ia ingin bersikap lembut pada Kakashi, tapi kecemburuan yang pekat membuatnya bersikap sebaliknya. Ia melangkah pergi, menuju sebuah stan yang menjual berbagai bunga segar. Kakashi, Shizune, Genma, dan Yugao mengikutinya. Mereka malihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang cantik dan beraneka warna dan bentuk.

"Obaa-san, aku ingin membeli bunga mataharinya."

Aylee memilah-milah bunga matahari yang berukuran sedang itu. Bunga itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menarik dengan warnanya yang kuning cerah keemasan.

"Ahhh … sepertinya seleramu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, nak."

"Maksud Obaa-san?"

"Biasanya banyak gadis muda memilih mawar, atau tulip untuk mewakili perasaannya."

"Tapi kurasa, bunga matahari memiliki makna yang lebih dalam dari semua bunga. Arti bahasa bunga matahari adalah AKU AKAN SELALU MENATAPMU. Selalu menatap bisa diartikan selalu memperhatikan, menyayangi, mencintai. Selalu setia dan menemani seseorang yang kita cintai."

"Hhhmmm … kau benar, nak. Tunggu sebentar ya. Akan kubungkuskan bunga ini untukmu."

Aylee tersenyum ramah pada nenek penjual bunga. Tanpa ia tahu keempat orang yang ada di belakangnya, terpaku pada pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Genma yang selalu menatpnya, mencintainya. Tetapi pria itu tak tahu ada Shizune yang juga selalu menatapnya. Yugao yang selalu menatap dan berharap pada Kakashi. pria yang juga membuatnya merasakan getar gita cinta.

Cinta begitu rumit untuk dimengerti. Seperti berlian yang memiliki banyak sisi, begitu pula cinta memiliki banyak sisi yang berbeda. Tiap sisi memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Memiliki asa dan cerita sendiri. Tapi sisi itulah yang sama-sama membuat sebuah berlian dan juga cinta menjadi sangat indah, berharga, dan mahal.

TBC

Kok tambah mbulet sihh...

Maaf readers-sama, aku juga gak tahu hehehehe…..plakkk….

Sekedar info dua chapter depan, akan ada kejelasan perasaan kakashi yang sesungguhnya.

Tentang siapa yang dicintai oleh kakashi….

Wkwkwkkkkk…..terima kasih kepada semua readers…..m(_ _)m….

Untuk penyemangat review yg banyak ya…..kasi juga kritik dan sarannya…arigatou…^^v….


	13. Chapter 13

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 13 : Sebuah kebersamaan

"Jadi belum ada perkembangan, ya, dalam hubungan mereka?"

"Begitulah. Bahkan Shizune bilang, mereka berdua jauh dari kata akrab."

"Si bodoh itu, benar-banar memalukan. Sebagai penggemar berat buku novelku dia benar-banar payah."

Sannin legendaris itu bersandar pada jendela besar yang ada di ruang Hokage. Sedang godaime hokage, yang juga mantan rekannya, tetap duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Dua orang shinobi hebat itu tengah membahas tentang suatu hal yang sangat tidak penting, tetapi sangat menarik untuk dibahas. Apalagi kalau bukan hubungan Kakashi dan Aylee.

Entah mengapa, perjodohan ini sangat menarik untuk diikuti perkembangannya. Jiraiya baru saja kembali ke desa. Ia selalu berpergian tak tentu arah untuk sekedar mencari inspirasi dalam menulis. Dan ia baru saja kembali sekarang.

"Hampir dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Ku kira Kakashi sudah membuat gadis itu hamil."

Tsunade tersenyum seram kepada pria hentai di depannya. membuat sang pemilik kuchiyose katak itu ketakutan. Ia tak pernah mengira, bahwa pikiran partnernya itu sudah sejauh itu. Benar-benar raja hentai.

"Ahhh … iya, Tsunade! Aku ada ide untuk membuat mereka berdua jadi dekat."

"Hmm … apa itu?"

Jiraiya berbisik pada Tsunade, yang entah mengapa membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tak menyangka bahwa otak hentai Jiraiya, bisa berpikir dan mendapatkan ide sebagus itu.

"Baiklah. Kita jalankan sesuai rencanamu. Akan segera kupanggil Kakashi kemari."

…

…..

….

Pria tinggi gagah berambut perak itu, baru saja keluar dari ruangan Godaime hokage. Otak jeniusnya mencoba untuk terus memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Instinknya yang tajam dan terlatih, mengendus ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Tapi ia tak tahu sesuatu yang tersembunyi itu apa.

Matanya masih tertuju pada selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Selembar voucher yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya, beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mendesah pelan, masih mempelajari sesuatu yang dirasanya ada yang salah, dan tidak pada tempatnya.

Tsunade yang juga menjabat sebagai hokage, baru saja memberinya libur selama tiga hari. Tidak hanya itu. Satu-satunya sannin perempuan itu, memberinya selembar voucher, untuk menginap di penginapan super mewah dan dengan fasilitas wisata yang lengkap. Mata pekat copy ninja itu tertuju pada tulisan tebal yang tercetak di voucher yang dipegangnya, vvip.

Dan terlebih lagi, voucher itu berlaku untuk dua orang. Dimana Tsunade memintanya untuk mengajak tunangannya berlibur. Ini sangat janggal. Sangat aneh. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja Godaime begitu baik padanya. memberinya voucher gratis Vvip, untuk berlibur ke kota Tanzaku yang terkenal indah dan cantik.

'Yahh …. Memang sayang, jika voucher ini tak terpakai. Lagipula jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan liburan special seperti ini. Dan lagi Aylee, pasti dia senang bisa berlibur di kota Tanzaku yang terkenal itu. Dan juga siapa tahu sikapnya akan berubah jika aku mengajaknya berlibur.'

Pria itu kembali ingat. Seminggu ini, setelah festival Mochitsuki. Aylee bersikap sangat acuh kepadanya. Sangat judes. Ia tak tahu mengapa tunangannya, yang setahunya sudah melembut terhadapnya jadi tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Bahkan sikap Aylee lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Dan satu lagi, selama seminggu ini, tunangannya itu selalu memasak makanan yang dibencinya. Padahal biasanya, gadis manis itu akan memasak apa saja yang disukainya.

Tak ada lagi buah-buahan segar di dalam kulkas besarnya. Yang ada kini hanyalah setumpuk coklat dan banyak sekali permen. Juga makanan manis lainnya. Andai saja Kakashi tahu apa yang membuat Aylee berubah jadi seperti itu. Ia lebih senang dan bahagia jika gadis manis itu bersikap lembut padanya, jauh dalam hatinya ia lebih senang jika Aylee bersikap baik padanya.

Copy ninja memusatkan sejumlah besar chakra di kakinya, sedetik kemudian ia sudah melompat dari atap ke atap untuk pulang menuju apartementnya. Sesampainya disana, ia segera masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya.

"Tadaima …."

Tak ada sautan yang didengarnya. Jounin jenius itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Menarik sejumlah besar oksigen untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, kemudian mengeluarkannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, hanyalah tunangannya saja. Aylee.

Selama seminggu ini, gadis itu jadi sangat pendiam. Tak ada tawa dan cerita jenaka darinya. Yang ada hanya tatapan menerawang dari mata indahnya. Aylee lebih sering melamun, wajahnya terlihat sendu, dan hal itu hampir membuat Kakashi serasa pecah kepalanya, karena memikirkan penyebab tunangannya itu jadi pemurung. Ia berpikir keras, dan sama sekali tak menemukan kesalahan apapun dari dirinya. Perlahan tetapi pasti, ia merindukan keceriaan dari seorang gadis yang telah hampir dua bulan ini, mengisi hari-harinya.

Kakashi melepaskan kaus biru tua berlengan panjang, yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan, yang tentu saja menyatu dengan maskernya. Ia menyampirkan kausnya di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Kemudian berjalan menuju balkon.

Perkiraannya benar. Aylee berada disana, matanya menerawang jauh menatap pemandangan Konoha yang terpampang indah dari balkon apartementnya. Gadis itu melamun, wajah manis berlesung pipitnya terlihat sendu. Aylee, gadis itu masih merasakan cinta yang menggebu. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa hatinya sakit yang teramat sangat.

Selama seminggu ini, ia terus mencoba. Mencoba memahami dan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan. Hingga ia mendapatkan satu kesimpulan, bahwa Kakashi mempunyai hubungan dan perasaan kepada Yugao. Sakit memang. Sangat menusuk.

Dan karena itu, gadis bungsu Fubuki itu memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, dan menjauh dari tunangannya sendiri. Ia tahu, atau lebih tepatnya ia yakin. Jika ia tak memberi batas jarak antara dirinya dan Kakashi, maka cintanya akan semakin berkembang dan mendalam. Tapi semua itu percuma. Sia-sia. Tiap detik yang terlewati dalam ruang hidupnya, semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

Cintanya semakin dalam dan berat. Perasaannya semakin berkembang. Perasaannya kepada Kakashi seperti air sungai yang mengalir begitu saja ke laut, tanpa bisa ia mencegah untuk membendungnya.

Saat ini, baginya Hatake kakashi seperti matahari. Ia merasakan hangatnya, tapi tak dapat menjangkaunya. Kakashi ibarat udara baginya, sangat dibutuhkannya tapi tak berwujud. Dan seorang Hatake kakashi hanyalah, kata-kata yang diucapkannya di setiap malam di doanya.

"Aylee …."

Gadis manis itu tersentak ringan, saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang besar berlabuh di pundaknya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang terasa hangat itu. Dan disaat ia tahu siapa gerangan pemilik tangan itu, kembali lagi hatinya bergejolak dan bergemuruh. Jantungnya menari lebih cepat dari tempo yang biasanya.

Dilihatnya Kakashi yang tengah lekat-lekat melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Dapat juga dilihatnya bahu dan pundak tunangannya yang besar dan kokoh juga kekar. Membuatnya menelan ludah sendiri. Ia tercekat, terhipnotis dan terjebak dalam pesona tubuh indah seorang copy ninja.

'kalau … kalau saja, aku bisa berada dalam pelukannya. Bersandar di bidang dadanya, aku … aku rela memberikan seluruh hidup dan kebahagiannku, hanya untuknya. Hanya untuk Hatake kakashi. akan kulindungi dia dengan segala daya yang kumiliki. Hingga tak akan ada sesuatupun yang mengambilnya dariku, dan akan kupastikan bahwa hanya akan ada kebahagiaan di setiap detik kehidupannya.'

"Aylee …."

"Ahh … ada apa, Kakashi?"

Suara itu tak seperti biasanya, tak riang dan gembira seperti biasanya. Setidaknya itu yang dapat dirasakan oleh jounin elit jenius kebanggaan Konoha tersebut. Yang memang memiliki instink dan intuisi yang tajam.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Aylee?"

Jemari besar dan panjang milik Hatake muda itu, kini perlahan beranjak menuju pipi Aylee. Mengusap lembut pipi ranum kemerahan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut dan sangat halus, hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh copy ninja. Pikirannya hilang untuk sesaat, saat ia menyentuh wajah sang tunangan.

Di pihak lain, Aylee nyaris mati mendadak. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti di detik saat jemari pria perak itu menyentuh lembut pipi dan wajahnya. Darahnya berdesir hebat, seakan-akan terjadi badai yang hebat di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia terlena, sejenak detik berjalan ia terlena. Terbius oleh pesona sensasi sentuhan Kakashi padanya. sentuhan dan belaian itu sangat lembut terasa, teduh, sangat menenangkan. Mata mereka beradu. Mencoba untuk melihat satu titik terdalam, di hati masing-masing. Dalam hati keduanya terasa hangat, terasa nyaman dan tentram.

"Sudahlah …."

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Aylee menepis jemari Kakashi. menjauhkan tangan Kakashi dari wajahnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Padahal dirinya sangat menyukai sentuhan itu, tatapan itu. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Kakashi tengah terperanjat kaget dan sedih melihat reaksi darinya.

Aylee bergegas masuk ke dalam, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tak sanggup lagi jika harus berada di dekat tunangannya. Karena cinta yang menggelegak memenuhi ruang hati dan jiwanya. Terlebih lagi, ingatan akan kebersamaan Kakashi dan seorang anbu cantik berambut violet, selalu menghantuinya.

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mengatur kembali ritme nafasnya, yang tadi agak terganggu. Ia mendesah pelan. Kesedihan dan sesal kini terasa jelas baginya. Ia tak tahu mengapa semua jadi kacau seperti ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengira, kalau ia akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang dijodohkan dengannya itu.

Segera ia membuka kulkas besar yang ada di dapur. Mengeluarkan sekotak besar coklat dengan aneka rasa dan isi. Seminggu ini, hanya coklat-coklat itu saja yang mengisi perutnya. Gadis manis itu berharap, bahwa coklat-coklat itu akan membuatnya sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Melupakan rasa cemburu yang membakar asanya. Seperti kata buku yang pernah dibacanya, bahwa coklat bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia dan membantumu menghilangkan kesedihanmu.

Tetapi, teori tetaplah teori. Karena ia masih saja merasa patah hati yang tak terjelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sebanyak apapun coklat yang telah mengisi perutnya, ia masih merasa sedih jika mengingat kebersamaan Kakashi dan Yugao. Apalagi seminggu belakangan kedekatan mereka makin menjadi, terbukti dari seringnya Yugao datang ke apartement Kakashi, dengan berbagai alasan pula. Mulai dari membicarakan misi, desa, shinobi, dan hal-hal lain yang tak dimengerti oleh Aylee.

"Aylee … sungguh, tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"…."

Gadis itu diam. Seolah-olah ia bisu. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyuapkan sebentuk coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Kakashi mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu, kini menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dua orang anak manusia itu. Kakashi memberikan secarik kertas pada Aylee.

"Tsunade-sama, memberikanku ini. Voucher untuk berlibur selama dua hari di kota Tanzaku. Ia ingin kita berdua pergi berlibur. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa mengajakku?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk mengajakmu."

'jadi kalau Tsunade-sama tak menyuruhmu mengajakku, kau tak akan mau pergi bersamaku kan? Kau pasti akan mengajak Yugao yang cantik dan sempurna itu kan?'

"Aku tak ingin pergi kemanapun … kau ajak saja gadis lain."

Sebuah keputus-asaan menggeliat di relung hati Aylee, ia merasa sakit tentu saja. Tapi yang tidak akan diketahuinya, Kakashi merasa jauh lebih sakit darinya. Sikapnya juga kata-katanya yang menusuk, baru saja melukai hati Kakashi. tunangannya sendiri, menyuruhnya pergi bersama gadis lain. Pria perak itu benar-benar merasa sakit, nyeri menjalar di jiwanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu akan kukembalikan saja, voucher ini pada Tsunade-sama."

Dan secepat yang ia bisa, Kakashi segera pergi dari duduknya. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang kini tak akan bisa lagi menahan, jatuhnya butiran Kristal bening di matanya. Tangisnya pecah, sesaat setelah kepergian Kakashi. hanya sedu sedan dari Aylee, yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa yang melandanya melalui tangisan. Kesedihan yang serasa telah menggunung itu, tertumpahkan melalui tiap tetes air mata yang menitik deras. Ia sangat ingin memiliki Kakashi. cintanya, dirinya,hatinya, kasih sayangnya, juga jiwanya. Ia ingin Kakashi tahu seberapa besar cintanya. Ia ingin Kakashi hanya miliknya seorang, ia tak ingin melihat Kakashi bersama gadis lain, karena ia merasa sangat tersakiti dan terluka jika itu terjadi.

Pilu itu yang ku rasa

Sedih itu yang ku kecap

Saat kau tepis angan indahku bersamamu

…

…..

….

Aylee memercikkan air yang mengalir dari kran di wastafel ke wajahnya. Rasa sejuk menyapanya saat butiran air itu menyapu wajah sembabnya. Ia tak tahu telah berapa lama menangis sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat pias, lelah dan pucat. Tak ada semangat yang terpancar di wajah manis itu. Hanya keputus-asaan dan rasa sakit yang terbaca jelas dari wajah manisnya.

Hari telah menjelma menjadi sore. Di ufuk barat, semburat merah mentari membias cakrawala. Sepasang elang menukik tajam hendak pulang ke peraduannya. Seruling anak gembala, telah terganti olehnyanyian burung hantu. Hari telah berganti senja. Dan desau angin membisikkan kerinduan dari tangkai ke tangkai.

Dengan tubuh lunglai yang seolah tanpa daya, gadis berlesung pipit itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Diraihnya jaket hoodie berwarna hijau muda, yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sofa. Kemudian dipakainya untuk membalut tubuhnya, menutupi tank top hitam bergambar bunga mawar yang dipakainya.

Ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Ada kekecewaan yang perlahan merambat dalam batinnya. Yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dan darimana datangnya, rasa kecewa yang serasa mencekiknya.

Langkah kakinya terus membawanya menjauh, hingga ia sampai di dekat gerbang Konoha. Sepi. Sangat sunyi, karana pada saat ini, banyak orang telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saatnya melepas lelah setelah sehari penuh bekerja. Aylee, pada akhirnya terduduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Matanya menatap bias dari sang surya, menatap keindahan semesta. Baginya keindahan semesta yang kini dirasakannya, bukanlah semburat merah dari matahari itu. Keindahan dan keajaiban semesta, yang kini tengah dirasakannya adalah Hatake kakashi.

"Aylee … apa yang kau lakukan disini eehhh?"

"A … Tsunade-sama."

Godaime hokage tersenyum ramah kepada gadis manis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tanpa diminta, iapun segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Aylee. Sannin legendaries itu, melihat lekat-lekat seraut wajah yang ada di sampingnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas, ia tahu gadis manis itu baru saja menangis. Terbaca dari matanya yang bengkak, dan juga pias di wajahnya.

"Ada masalah eh? Kakashi baru saja mengembalikan voucher liburan yang kuberikan. Sepertinya ada masalah diantara kalian. Kalau tak keberatan kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Fubuki bungsu itu terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada sang Godaime. Hanya helaan nafas panjang dan penuh beban yang terdengar darinya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sannin legendaries itu, disaat seperti sekarang ini.

"Nnggg … Tsunade-sama … maukah … maukah anda menceritakan, apa saja yang anda ketahui tentang Kakashi?"

Akhirnya dengan sebuah keberanian yang tak lebih besar dari bintang di malam hari, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia yakin, Tsunade-sama pasti tahu banyak hal tentang tunangannya. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah diketahuinya selama ini. Karena walau sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal bersama, Kakashi masih berupa sebuah misteri baginya.

"Hhmmm … baiklah. Kau tahu …."

Aylee mendengarkan tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Godaime. Mencerna setiap kalimat yang didengarnya. Dari sang sannin pemilik kuchiyose siput tersebut, ia tahu banyak hal tentang Kakashi. sisi lain dari copy ninja. Cerita tentang Hatake sakumo, yang memilih bunuh diri. Dan meninggalkan putra tunggalnya untuk menjalani masa kecilnya dengan keras.

Kisah tentang Uchiha obito, teman masa kecilnya. Yang merubah semua sikap dan pandangan hidupnya. Yang memberikan sharingan kepadanya. Yang memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup, dan menjadi hebat seperti sekarang. juga tentang Namikaze minato dan Rin. Semua itu membuat Aylee kebas dan mati rasa. Seolah-olah, ia sendiri yang mengalami rangkaian kisah tragedy itu.

Hidup sang copy ninja, yang terkenal dan sangat disegani itu. Ternyata sangatlah pahit dan kelam. Lebih kelam dari jelaga malam tak berbintang.

"Itu sebabnya ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di monument pahlawan. Yahh … ia tak sendiri di tempat itu, karena Yugao juga sering ada disana bersamanya."

"Yu … Yugao … "

Ia tercekat begitu mendengar nama gadis yang membuatnya hampir gila karena cemburu. Dan tanpa Tsunade ketahui, ceritanya tentang Yugao dan Kakashi, semakin membuat hati seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk bersamanya itu, sangat tersakiti dan terluka.

" Iya … Yugao. Ia kehilangan kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu membuatnya dekat dengan Kakashi, karena selalu bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu di monument pahlawan."

Senyum penuh luka mengembang di wajah Aylee. Kini ia tahu kenapa Kakashi dan Yugao begitu dekat. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi dan dicintai. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba untuk menahan tumpahan lelehan bening di matanya.

'Mereka memang cocok dan serasi. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Sama-sama seorang shinobi yang hebat. Sedangkan aku? Aku ini apa? Sepertinya aku telah salah meletakkan cintaku pada Kakashi.'

"Kau kenapa Aylee? Apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja Tsunade-sama."

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Su … sumimasen. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Dan … kalau bisa ingin sedetik saja melupakan masalah ini … kalau bisa…"

Godaime-hokage dapat membaca betapa sedih dan putus asanya seraut wajah itu. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi mata yang cantik itu, kini tengah berkaca-kaca, mencoba menahan tangis yang mungkin tak akan tertahankan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melupakan masalahmu ya?"

"…."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Akan ku ajak kau ke tempat yang bisa membuatmu melupakan semua beban dan masalahmu."

Walau ku tahu ku tak mungkin bisa milikimu

Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba tuk mendekatimu

Sedekat yang ku inginkan

Hingga aku dapat merasakan detak jantungmu

Yang berdegup merdu

Dan ijinkan aku walau sekali saja

Untuk menghapus luka dan laramu

Lalu memberimu damaiku serta kebahagiaanku

TBC

Hhaa….akirnya selese juga….hehehehehe

Baiklah chapter depan ….wkwkwkkkkkk….kita akan tahu gimana sebenernya si kakashi itu…

Terima kasih…terima kasih banyak pada readers yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic jelek ini.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua yang sudah meriview fic jelek ini….arigatou….

Dan untuk penyemangat review yang banyak yaaaa…arigatou ^^v


	14. Chapter 14

SUNFLOWER

Chapter 14 : Satu rasa yang sama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Cahaya rembulan meremang diantara kabut putih tipis yang sesekali menyapu permukaannya. Bintang-bintang berkelip nan jauh disana. Hari telah jadi gelap. Tapi dalam kegelapan, secercah cahaya dari bulan dan bintang tetap menerangi. Menggantikan benderangnya sinar sang surya. Nyanyian burung malam, melagukan kidung pujian. Memazmurkan kebesaran Tuhan.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Gadis manis itu terhenyak mendengar sebuah kalimat yang tertuju untuknya. Sesaat lalu pikirannya tengah mengembara tanpa arah. Mata sendunya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dimana suasana yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya, menampakkan pemandangan yang cukup indah. Di ujung jalan, terpampang sebuah jembatan berwarna merah. Dengan anak sungai yang jernih berada di bawahnya.

Dan disamping kanan ujung jalan, sebuah papan bertuliskan 'onsen' yang besar, berada diatas sebuah bangunan yang sangat cantik. Mereka telah sampai di pinggiran desa Konoha. Selama hampir dua bulan tinggal disini, Aylee belum sekalipun menjejakkan kakinya kemari. Ia masih merasa sedikit asing dengan tempat ini.

Gadis manis itu hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Tsunade membawanya. Karena sekalipun saat ini ia berada bersama Godaime hokage, tetapi hati dan pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sama seperti hatinya yang saat ini tersesat. Tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan.

Aylee berpikir bahwa jika lebih baik ia membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dan segera pulang ke desanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi batu sandungan bagi hubungan Kakashi dan Yugao. Karena dalam pandangannya mereka berdua sangat cocok dan selaras, terlebih lagi kedekatan antara mereka berdua tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tak mau membatalkan pertunangan ini. Karena jika ia membatalkannya, itu berarti ia akan pergi selamanya dari Konoha. Pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Hatake kakashi. seumur hidupnya mungkin ia tak akan pernah lagi melihat Kakashi. tak akan pernah. Tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya. Tak bisa lagi melihat senyumnya. Walau senyum itu hanya terlihat dari matanya saja.

Nyeri yang menusuk menghujam sanubari Fubuki bungsu tersebut. Hanya dengan membayangkan akan berpisah dan tak akan lagi melihat copy ninja, itu semua sudah membuatnya merasa ngilu, merasa kebas dan sakit yang teramat sangat luar biasa.

"Nahh … Aylee. Kita sudah sampai."

Senyum merekah lebar di wajah Godaime hokage. Kala mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah tempat, yang berupa sebuah kedai. Kedai tersebut seperti kebanyakan bangunan lain di Konoha. Yang umumnya terbuat dari kayu. Tapi kedai itu, terlihat sangat sederhana. Tak ada hiasan yang berlebih yang terpasang. Kecuali sebuah tulisan besar di samping kedai.

"Ahhh … Tsu … Tsunade-sama … ini, kan?"

Mata Aylee melebar kala membaca tulisan yang ada di samping kanan kedai itu. 'KEDAI SAKE TENSHIN'. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya bahwa tempat yang mereka tuju merupkan sebuah kedai sake.

"Ayo masuk. Kau ingin melupakan masalahmu barang sejenak kan? Aku selalu kemari, jika sedang banyak masalah. Dan setelah minum sake, aku jadi lebih kuat."

Sannin pemilik kuchiyose siput itu, tertawa senang. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menikmati minuman kesukaannya. Senyum lebarnya tak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya. Hari ini, ia beruntung karena bisa menyelinap keluar dari gedung Hokage. Semenjak ia menjabat sebagai Godaime hokage, ia tak bisa sering-sering datang ke kedai sake favoritnya. Dan sebenarnya hal itu sangat dibencinya.

Sebenarnya Aylee agak bimbang akan ajakan Tsunade. Tetapi saat wanita cantik yang mengajaknya kemari, menjamin bahwa ia akan melupakan segala persoalannya. Maka disinilah ia.

Aroma tajam sake menusuk penciumannya saat ia memasuki kedai. Suasana sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kedai itu. Tiap meja di dalam kedai, dipisahkan oleh sekat yang terbuat dari kayu. Tak ada sesuatupun disana, hanya sebuah pohon willow kecil. Di ujung ruangan yang membuat suasana tempat ini sedikit terlihat kontras. Aylee mengikuti Tsunade, untuk duduk di meja paling pojok.

"Hmm … apa kau takut?"

"Takut? Untuk apa aku takut Tsunade-sama?"

"mungkin kau takut Kakashi akan marah, jika tahu kau pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Kudengar dia sangat protektif terhadapmu?"

"Dia tak berhak memarahiku, lagipula …."

Gadis itu tak pernah menyeleseikan kata-katanya. Ia terlihat sedih. Dan sepertinya tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia bimbang. Juga bingung. Ia berada diantara dua pilihan yang dibuatnya. Tetap melanjutkan pertunangan ini, atau membatalkannya. Kini ia berada di titik nadir kebimbangannya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan harus berbuat apa. Saat ini, ia ibarat tersesat di tempat yang teramat asing, tempat itu gelap. Tiada ada setitik cahayapun disana. Dan tak ada satupun petunjuk.

"Pelayan … tolong bawakan sake yang terbaik untuk kami."

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sebotol sake dan dua cawan kecil terhidang di meja. Tsunade segera menuang isi dari botol itu, kedua buah cawan kecil dihadapannya. Ia segera mengambil cawan yang ada di depannya, menghirup aromanya sesaat sebelum meneguknya dengan nikmat. Sannin legendaries itu tersenyum senang, kala sake itu telah berhasil diteguknya.

"Kenapa Aylee? Jika kau takut kau tak …."

"Aku tidak takut. Glukk … glukk … ahhhh … eennaaakkk …."

Tanpa diduga oleh godaime sebelumnya, Aylee berani untuk menenggak habis sakenya. Terlebih lagi gadis itu mengatakan bahwa sake itu enak. Aylee sedikit tersenyum, tapi senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya hanyalah, seuntai senyum yang penuh dengan luka dan keputus asaan.

"Kau memang tak terduga Aylee."

"Haaa … ternyata sake lumayan enak juga."

Entah bagaimana, Aylee bisa berkata seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya baru sekali ini ia menenggak minuman yang bernama sake. Tiap cawan yang diminumnya, berisi harapan baginya untuk segera melupakan Kakashi. rasanya dengan semakin banyak meminum sake, rasa di hatinya semakin ringan. Dengan semakin banyak minum sake, pikirannya tak lagi terasa berat. Tetapi disaat yang sama, ia merasa kehampaan yang mendalam, sebuah kekosongan yang tak terjelaskan menutupi seluruh hati dan jiwanya.

Dan entah sudah berapa botol sake yang mereka minum, tetapi yang jelas saat ini sake yang mereka minum sudah tidak berada di dalam botol kecil. Tetapi sake dalam kemasan botol besar. Dan mereka sudah tidak menggunakan cawan, melainkan meminum langsung dari botol besar itu.

Tanpa gadis manis berlesung pipit itu sadari, air mata telah meleleh di pipinya. Ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Pikirannya kacau, sangat kacau sekarang ini. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Bahkan ia hampir lupa darimana ia berasal. Kesadarannya telah lama hilang. Berganti halusinasi kosong dan kacau.

Di tengah kemabukannya, banyak hal melintas dalam pikiran kacaunya. Banyak sekali hal. Ia berpikir tentang okaa-san dan otousan-nya. Nee-channya, layang-layang, angin, bunga, dan banyak lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa fokus pada diri sendiri. Banyak sekali hal berterbangan dalam otaknya, yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ke … kenapa… aku menagis?"

Ia menenggak lagi sakenya. Bertanya kepada diri sendiri mengapa air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Ada satu kekosongan yang dirasakannya. Terasa kosong. Hampa. Dan tak tersentuh oleh apapun juga. Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat bayangan sosok seorang lelaki gagah singgah di hatinya. Kakashi.

Lelaki hebat kebanggaan desa. Seorang shinobi jenius, yang sejak masih kecil memiliki keistimewaan, bakat dan otak yang luar biasa jenius. Seorang pria yang bahkan telah dikenal di lima Negara besar shinobi. Seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade padanya. pria yang telah membuatnya merasai dan membaui cinta.

"Si baka itu … dasar baka … baka … bakaaaaaa …"

"Hahahahahaha … aku suka sake … sangat suka …"

Sekarang kedai itu dipenuhi oleh tawa yang menggelegar dari Tsunade. Sepertinya ninja legendaris itu sudah benar-benar mabuk. Ia tertawa lepas tanpa beban, juga tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tertawa seperti itu. Keadaan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Aylee. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanya baka, baka, dan baka. Tak ada kata lain.

Dan pemilik kedai, hanya bisa melihat mereka. Hey … siapa yang berani mengganggu Godaime disaat seperti sekarang ini. Terakhir kali ia mengganggu keasykkan Tsunade saat minum, itu membuat separuh kedainya hancur tak bersisa.

"Bakaaaa … gluk … glukk … bakaaa …."

Gadis manis itu sudah menghabiskan tiga botol besar sake. Tapi ia masih saja tak berhenti minum. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh dengan sake, hingga saat ia meminum lagi sakenya, lebih banyak sake yang melumer dari mulutnya, daripada yang diminumnya. Bajunya sudah basah, tanktop hitam itu sudah basah. Aylee telah melepas jaketnya, dan membuangnya entah kemana. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan celana jins pendek dan sebuah tanktop hitam.

"Hiks … bak … hiks… kaa … hiks …baka …."

Fubuki bungsu itu telah benar-benar mabuk. Ia sudah cegukan. Mengalami cegukan yang parah. Yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar telah mabuk. Tapi ia tak berhenti minum. Sama sekali tak ingin berhenti. Beban itu memang tidak hilang, tapi mabuk yang dialaminya membuat beban itu samar.

…

…..

….

"Haahhh … berendam di onsen memang sangat nyaman. Aku jadi lupa waktu."

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning, bernama Uzumaki naruto baru saja keluar dari onsen. Dan hal berikut yang ingin dilakukannya adalah, makan malam di tempat makan favoritnya. Ichiraku ramen. Ia berencana untuk makan sepuasnya disana. Menyenangkan diri dan perutnya.

Jinchuriki no kyubi itu berjalan dengan sangat santai. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala. Ia bersiul kecil, menikmati malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang yang berkelip jenaka. Udara juga terasa sejuk, membuat orang-orang keluar dari kediamannya. Hanya sekedar untuk menikmati malam yang indah dan cerah.

"Ehhh … sepertinya aku kenal suara itu?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan saat melewati sebuah kedai, yang terdengar gaduh didalamnya. Ia merasa mengenali suara-suara gaduh itu. Putra tunggal mendiang Yondaime itu, memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat ke dalam kedai.

"HHHAAHHHH …."

Genin itu sangatlah terkejut, terkejut saat ia melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kedai. Ia melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya, tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Botol-botol berserakan di atas meja. Dan aroma sake yang tajam, menusuk hidungnya.

"Tsunade-baachan, apa yang … ahhh, Aylee-neechan … kau juga … kenapa?"

Uzumaki naruto menatap Aylee dengan ngeri, saat gadis manis itu meneguk sebotol besar sake langsung dari botolnya. Bagian depan pakaiannya telah basah kuyup oleh minuman memabukkan yang sedari tadi diminumannya.

"Sepertinya, aku harus memberitahu Shizune-neesan."

Ia mungkin tak seberapa pintar dibandingkan dengan teman satu timnya, tapi Naruto tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan bergegas menuju kantor Hokage untuk mencari Shizune.

Kantor Hokage terlihat lebih sepi saat Naruto tiba di sana. Tak banyak shinobi yang ada di tempat itu. Bocah hiperaktif itu menyusuri lorong-lorong ruangan. Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Uzumaki muda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Kalau Tsunade yang mabuk, ia tak akan pernah heran, karena wanita itu memang penggemar sake nomor satu. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya ialah, mengapa Aylee, yang juga tunangan dari senseinya ikut mabuk seperti tadi. Apa mungkin calon istri senseinya itu juga seorang penggemar sake?

"Naruto-kun. Ada perlu apa datang kesini?"

Pemuda itu berbalik, mendapati orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Shizune nampak sedikit kelelahan. Asisten hokage itu membawa banyak dokumen dan kertas-kertas ditangannya. Dan seperti biasanya ia tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Shizune-neesan, aku menemukan Tsunade-baachan … dia tengah mabuk di kedai dekat onsen."

"Apaaa … yang benar saja, padahal baru saja kutinggal sebentar untuk mengurus dokumen di rumah sakit."

"Ngg … Shizune-nee, Aylee-neesan juga ikut mabuk bersama Tsunade-baachan."

"Ohh … begi … APAAA …."

Kunoichi medis itu berteriak terkejut. Untuk beberapa detik, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Sangat tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto. Shizune tak pernah mengira bahwa, Aylee juga memiliki hobby yang sama dengan Tsunade.

"Aylee-san …? Kau tak salah kan Naruto-kun?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Bahkan keadaannya jauh lebih buruk dari baa-chan."

Gadis berambut cepak itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Menangani Tsunade yang sedang mabuk tidaklah mudah. Terakhir kali saat godaime mabuk, ia harus dibantu oleh sekelompok pasukan anbu, untuk mengatasi keganasan sannin legendaries di bidang medis itu. Dan kali ini, ditambah satu lagi orang yang tengah mabuk.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan pergi menyusul Tsunade-sama segera. Dan kau carilah Kakashi-san. Bawa dia ke kedai itu juga, aku rasa kita akan membutuhkan bantuan darinya."

"Baik. Ini benar-benar merepotkan tebayou … kenapa semua perempuan disini suka sekali sake."

…

…..

….

Tempat itu sepi. Sunyi. Hening. Malam ini begitu cerah, dimana jutaan kerlip bintang menghias tirai malam. Tapi tak satupun, suara hewan-hewan nocturnal terdengar. Mereka seolah enggan untuk menyapa dunia malam ini. Hanya nada aliran deras dari sebuah sungai yang terdengar.

Sepi

Terlalu sepi

Nyaris seperti tanpa kehidupan. Tanpa derai nafas akan keberadaan mahluk lain. Tetapi ia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Seolah sepi itu sudah menyatu didalam tiap tetes merah darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia hanya terpaku, terpaku menatap sebuah batu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kakashi-nii."

Suara merdu dan halus itu menyadarkannya akan dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Senyum terlihat dimatanya kala menatap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Sudah dari tadi ehh?"

"Yahh … begitulah."

"Kau datang untuk Hayate?"

"Bukan. Aku datang mencarimu."

"Ada perlu denganku?"

"Tidak. hanya saja aku ingin menemuimu."

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Uzuki yugao, dia tahu, teramat tahu jika copy ninja pasti ada di tempat ini. Tempat di mana nama sahabat baiknya di ukir. Dan ia akan betah berada di tempat ini berjam-jam lamanya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk mencaci diri sendiri atas perbuatan bodoh di masa lalu.

"Kakashi-nii … aku rasa, kau sedang ada masalah. Ada apa?"

"Ahh … tidak. tak apa. aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka terdiam. Lagi-lagi terjebak didalam sebuah kesunyian. Terlarut didalam pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Tanpa kata.

"Kakashi-nii, kau tahu? Aku sangat mempedulikanmu."

"Ahh … Yugao …."

"KAKASHI SENSEIII …."

Terdengar teriakan yang menggema. Dan copy ninja tahu siapa pemilik teriakan itu. Naruto terlihat berlari ke arah senseinya. Nafasnya tersengal karena sejak tadi, ia tanpa henti mencari senseinya itu. Dan baru sekarang ditemukannya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa sekali."

"Tentu saja tergesa. Sen … sensei … Aylee … Aylee-neesan, ia mabuk bersama Tsunade-baachan."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Aylee-neesaan. Ia mabuk bersama baa-chan."

Pria berambut perak itu tak ingin percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia adalah orang kedua yang sangat terkejut mendengar berita yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Mendadak ia merasa sedikit pening. Akhir-akhir ini, tunangannya memang bersikap aneh dan lain dari biasanya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun singgah dipikirannya, bahwa gadis itu akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Bawa aku ke tempat Aylee sekarang juga Naruto."

Guru dan murid itu melesat cepat. Meninggalkan seorang gadis cantik yang masih diam terpaku di tempat yang sama. Ia melihat kepergian pria gagah berambut perak tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

Sedang di pihak lain, Kakashi bergegas menuju tempat di mana tunangannya berada. Ia ingin segera menemui gadis itu. Sesegera mungkin.

"Kita sampai sensei."

Kakashi menghambur masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai. Dan ia terperangah kemudian akan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Aylee, yang mabuk dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau dan berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya basah oleh sake. Terlebih lagi gadis itu hanya mengucapkan kata baka. Tak ada kata dan kalimat lain yang terucap.

"Hentikan ini, Aylee."

Jemari besar Kakashi mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan tunangannya, saat gadis itu akan meraih kembali sebuah botol sake yang ada di meja. Suaranya begitu rendah, tetapi sangat menekan. Salahkah ia jika kini ia merasa sangat marah? Kesabaran yang selalu diberikan untuk tunangannya itu, kini telah habis terkikis dan tak bersisa. Ia berada di puncak kemarahannya.

Kali ini ia merasa Aylee sudah keterlaluan. Sudah melampaui batas. Dan selama ini pula, ia telah bersabar dalam menghadapi Fubuki bungsu itu. Hatake kakashi, yang dikenal sangat kalem dan tenang. Kali ini telah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Aylee, kau terlihat sangat berantakan!"

"Hiks … bakaa..ba … hiks … baka…"

Dengan agak sedikit kasar dan tak sabar Kakashi menarik gadis manis yang tengah mabuk itu untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Tetapi ia mendapat sedikit penolakan dari tunangannya. Aylee gadis itu mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Tetapi nampaknya usahanya itu sia-sia belaka. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin meronta.

Hatake muda itu tetap memaksa Aylee untuk berdiri. Semakin tunangannya itu meronta dan menolak, hal itu pula semakin membuatnya tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dan pada akhirnya, Aylee kalah tenaga. Yang membuatnya mengikuti tarikan tangan Kakashi, yang memintanya untuk segera berdiri.

"Hiks … baka … aku tak mau … pulang aku …ahhh …."

"Kakashi-san kau …."

Shizune memekik tertahan saat Kakashi menaikkan hitai-atenya. Dan menggunakan sharingannya yang melegenda untuk membuat Aylee pingsan. Asisten godaime dan juga Naruto, hanya mampu melihat kejadian itu tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Shizune nampak shock. Bagaimanapun juga, sharingan adalah senjata. Dan tak semestinya Kakashi menggunakannya kepada tunangannya sendiri, tak peduli apapun alasan dan kondisinya.

Dan tanpa sepatah katapun pria perak itu membopong tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan di punggungnya. Lalu segera membawanya pergi.

…

…..

….

Perlahan tapi pasti, sinar itu mulai merambah menyentuh bumi. Menggantikan gelapnya malam. Sang surya, perlahan mulai naik menuju singgasananya. Nyanyian burung hantu, kini telah terganti oleh merdu nyanyian burung gereja. Kehangatan mulai terpancar dari cahaya yang terus menerus bertambah terang.

"Ugghhh …. "

Fubuki aylee, perlahan membuka matanya. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tetapi apa yang dirasakannya sungguh sangat membuatnya tersiksa. Detik pertama ia membuka mata, rasa pusing yang luar biasa sudah menderanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit, seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan paku kecil yang kasat mata. Pandangannya berputar-putar tak karuan.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Semakin mencoba mengingat semakin hebat rasa pusing yang dirasakannya. Tetapi perlahan ia mulai mengingat.

Bertemu Tsunade-sama

Cerita tentang Kakashi

Kedai sake

Minum sake

'Ahhh … aku mabuk semalam. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, perutku juga Kami-sama … '

Gadis itu menebarkan pandangannya yang berputar-putar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menekan kuat-kuat perutnya yang terasa perih dan panas. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Ia juga merasa sangat mual.

"Aku … Uughh … ho … hoekkk"

Dengan sempoyongan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mencoba secepatnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat kacau. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing, pandangannya berputar-putar. Juga perut yang terasa sangat perih dan terbakar.

"Hoooeekkk … ugghhh … ho … hooeekkkk …"

Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. Seluruhnya tanpa sisa. Dan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dan pusingnya. Tangannya dengan gemetar mencoba untuk meraih wastafel, mencoba untuk mencari pegangan. Gadis manis itu membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir deras dari wastafel. Juga berkumur berulang-ulang kali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Aylee?"

'Ohhh … sial. Dia ….'

Gadis manis berlesung pipit itu hanya diam. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia bisa merasakan nada bicara Kakashi yang lain dari biasanya. Nada suara itu begitu dalam, sangat dalam dan menekan. Terkandung kemarahan yang tertahan dalam suara barithon yang biasanya terdengar ramah dan tenang. Terlebih lagi ia memang sedang tak ingin bicara pada pria yang kini tengah bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Aylee menghela nafas berat. ia hendak beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi niatnya itu terhalang oleh Kakashi, yang kini telah berdiri sepenuhnya di depannya. matanya nanar menatap gadis manis yang baru saja sadar dari mabuknya.

"Aku tak ingin bicara padamu baka, dan juga ja … ahhh …."

Gadis itu tak dapat menyelesikan kalimatnya. Karena Kakashi dengan cepat telah mengunci tubuhnya. Punggung Aylee membentur dinding, dan kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, terkunci oleh cengkeraman Kakashi.

"Le … lepaskan aku baka …."

"Kubilang, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Aylee gemetar. Ia melihat mata Kakashi yang sangat menakutkan. Sorot mata yang biasa terlihat malas dan santai itu, kini terlihat sangat intens dan tajam. Ia merasakan cengkeraman dari Kakashi di tangannya juga semakin kuat. Tubuh copy ninja semakin merapat kepadanya. Gadis manis itu semakin gemetar tatkala mendengar suara gemeletuk yang terdengar dari rahang pria yang telah mengunci tubuhnya itu.

Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Hatake kakashi, sedang berada pada puncak kemarahannya. Ia juga tahu Kakashi menyimpan amarah yang besar kepadanya. Karena Aylee sadar, perbuatannya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan dan kelewat batas.

ZZZZRRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHHH ….

"Kyaaaa … apa … apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi!"

Fubuki bungsu itu gelagapan saat tiba-tiba air shower mengalir deras membasahi dirinya, dan juga pria yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika tubuh mereka berdua telah basah kuyup. Kakashi yang telah menyalakan shower itu. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan aroma sake, yang menguar kuat dari tubuh tunangannya itu.

"Katakan padaku Fubuki aylee! Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

"Aku tak ingin mengatakan apapun padamu."

"AYLEE!"

Gadis itu tersentak tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa baru saja tunangannya telah membentaknya dengan sangat keras. Bagi Kakashi, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia membentak orang. Selama ini ia selalu bicara dengan nada santai. Sekalipun berada dalam keadaan yang gawat, ia selalu bicara dengan santai dan tenang. Dan Kakashi sekalipun tak mengerti, kenapa baru saja ia bisa membentak seseorang. Seseorang yang notabene adalah tunangannya sendiri.

Air mata kesedihan mengalir keluar dari bingkai indah mata Aylee. Yang tentu saja tak terlihat, karena air shower yang tak hentinya mengalir. Dan menyiram kedua insan yang ada di bawahnya. Mata itu masih nanar menatap sosok Kakashi diantara air yang mengalir membasahinya. Ia diam, bibirnya terlalu kelu dan kebas untuk dapat berkata-kata. Begitu juga Kakashi. pria itu hanya diam. Diam membeku.

"Kakashi. apa .. apa aku manis ?"

Aylee tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. tapi saat ini, ia hanya ingin sebuah kejelasan saja. Sebuah kejelasan yang akan mempengaruhi keputusannya untuk terus mempertahankan pertunangan ini, atau membatalkannya.

"Tidak."

Gadis itu membeku ketika mendengar jawaban dari orang yang sangat membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia tahu. Kalau Kakashi tak akan pernah menganggapnya manis. Hatinya teriris pilu.

"Apa … apa kau, akan sedih … jika aku … pergi?"

Bibir mungil gemetar. Begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya. Air yang mengalir masih menyiram dan membasahi mereka berdua. Menyamarkan air mata kepedihan yang sedari tadi mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Jantungnya berpacu kencang.

"Tidak."

Dua jawaban yang sama dari Kakashi. aylee goyah. Kakinya serasa tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan dan melupakan saja cintanya. Rasa sakit semakin menderanya. Menghempasnya dengan kejam ke dasar jurang luka yang mengerikan.

"Kakashi … apa … apa …kau … men … mencintaiku…?"

"TIdak."

Bunga itu telah layu. Bunga cinta itu layu. Dan sebongkah hati yang baru saja merasai cinta itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. Aylee merasa kebas dan kaku. Ia tahu. Dan ia sudah siap untuk hal ini. tapi entah mengapa rasa sakit yang tengah dialaminya, lebih besar dari dugaannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Kali ini keputusannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini telah buat.

Gadis itu meronta kuat. Membuat cengkeraman tangan Kakashi lepas. Ia mencoba untuk berlari. Berlari untuk segera meninggalkan tempat yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba …. Sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya erat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Aylee … kau bertanya padaku, apa kau manis? aku jawab tidak. karena bagiku kau bukan lagi manis. tapi kau adalah yang tercantik."

"…."

"Kau bertanya padaku, apa aku akan sedih jika kau pergi? Aku jawab tidak. karena aku tak akan sedih lagi, tetapi aku akan mati jika kau pergi dariku. Dan kau bertanya padaku. Apa aku mencintaimu? Aku jawab tidak. karena aku tak lagi mencintaimu, tapi AKU BUTUH untuk mencintaimu dalam hidupku."

Copy ninja no Kakashi. orang yang telah meniru seribu jurus musuh. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Kali ini ia jujur pada perasaannya. Bahwa selama ini, ia mencintai tunangannya. Sejak Aylee datang ke dalam hidupnya, di pagi pertamanya di Konoha. Saat gadis itu mengelus dan menanyakan luka dimatanya. Ia sudah merasakan suatu perasaan lain.

Dan rasa itu semakin berkembang seiring dengan perhatian yang diberikan Aylee kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar ia telah jatuh cinta pada Aylee sejak pertama gadis itu datang ke Konoha.

"Bo … kau bohong …"

"tidak Aylee. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh mati aku mencintaimu."

"Ta … tapi … kau selalu, kau terlihat selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Kau … kau selalu tak bisa terbuka kepadaku. Bahkan kau tak pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu kepadaku. Kau … kau begitu jauh … jauh tak terjangkau olehku Kakashi …."

Air mata itu tak henti mengalir dari sepasang mata indah Aylee. Perlahan Kakashi membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. Mereka saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain.

"Gomennasai Aylee. Aku … aku bodoh selama ini. aku selalu ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku takut. Dan aku tak bermaksud menjaga jarak denganmu. Tapi aku merasa, hidupnya hanya berupa kesedihan. Aku tak ingin membagi kesedihanku padamu. Aku … aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagis Aylee. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu sungguh … aku …."

"Kakashi … kau … benar-benar baka. Baka sekali. Aku tak mau hanya berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu. Aku … aku juga mau berbagi kesedihan denganmu. Kau baka… benar-benar baka…"

Air mata itu menganak sungai di pipi Aylee. Dan sedetik kemudian Kakashi memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Mereka telah jujur akan perasaan masing-masing. Bahwa selama ini mereka saling mencintai dalam diam.

"Ssshhh … jangan katakan tangismu ini berarti kesedihan. Dari hangatnya air matamu di dadaku, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Aylee."

Aylee melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang copy ninja. Memeluknya erat. Begitu juga Kakashi. ia lega dan bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Begitu juga dengan fubuki bungsu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa cintanya akan berbalas.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Meraih kedua tangan Aylee. Mencium lembut jemarinya. Walau terhalang maskernya, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan jemari milik tunangannya itu. Perlahan Kakashi menuntun jemari mungil itu untuk menurunkan maskernya.

Aylee tak percaya. Saat masker itu telah lepas seluruhnya, menampakkan seraut wajah yang tak pernah terbayang oleh gadis manis itu. Ia seperti terhipnotis kala memandang wajah itu. Sangat rupawan. Sangat tampan sekali.

Wajah yang bersih tanpa noda. Hidung yang mancung nan runcing. Juga bibir yang terbentuk sempurna untuk seorang pria. Dibingkai rahang tipis yang kokoh. Sungguh ukiran wajah yang indah dan sempurna.

'Kami-sama … pria ini adalah ciptaan-MU yang terindah.'

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu Aylee? Apa aku jelek?"

"Tidak … kau sangat tampan. Kau …."

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Karena Kakashi telah mengunci bibir yang akan berkata-kata itu dengan bibirnya. Ia mengulumnya lembut. Merasai kelembuatan tiada tara dari bibir indah gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu.

Sedang Aylee sendiri nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya saat bibir Kakashi berlabuh di bibirnya. Tubuhnya bagai diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu. Desir darahnya berpacu cepat, sensasi aneh dan mendebarkan menguasainya kala ciuman Kakashi semakin dalam. Bibir Kakashi terasa sangat lembut. Lebih lembut dari ice krim. Ia bisa merasakan aroma nafas hangat Kakashi yang menerpa wajahnya. Membuatnya semakin berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu Fubuki aylee. Sangat."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hatake kakashi."

TBC

Hehehe…..maaf ya kalo jelek.

Sekedar pemberitahuan gak penting. Dua chapter lagi ada tragedy yang akan membuat mereka berdua sangat menderita(mati enggan hidup pun tak mau ) wkwkwkwkwk..PLLAAKK…

Tapi sebelum itu yahhh biar dulu kakaay bahagia. Ok readers konflik utama akan datang dua chapter lagi.

Terima kasih banyak pada readers yang sudah sudi membaca fic jelek ini…

Review yang buanyak ya…..arigatou….^^


	15. Chapter 15

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 15 : Bunga Matahari

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

Tangan mungil nan lembut itu, menyisir perlahan helaian rambut seorang gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengepang dan mendandani gadis kecil itu. Sedang gadis kecil, yang dipanggil Sakura. Hanya diam, saat seorang gadis manis tengah mendandaninya.

"Nah, lihat Sakura. Sudah selesai. Kau kawai sekali."

Sakura mematut dirinya di sebuah cermin kecil yang dipegangnya. Dilihatnya tatanan rambutnya yang baru. Ia tersenyum riang layaknya gadis remaja, tatkala melihat perubahan yang signifikan pada penampilannya. Ia menoleh pada Aylee, yang baru saja mendandaninya.

"Ini bagus sekali, Aylee-nee. Arigatou …."

"Sakura-channn … kau terlihat manis, tebbayou."

Apartement Kakashi terdengar sangat ramai. Siang ini seluruh anggota tim tujuh, sedang berkumpul disana. Aylee, dengan senang hati mendandani Sakura. Yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang terlibat adu mulut seperti biasa. Sai melukis sesuatu, dan Yamato terlihat sedang menikmati buah-buahan yang tersaji di meja. Mereka terlihat ceria dan senang.

Tapi tidak … ada seseorang yang berwajah masam. Ya …. Hatake kakashi, wajahnya terlihat sangat masam dan kesal. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya. Karena ada masker yang menutupinya.

Copy ninja itu sedang kesal setengah mati. Hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya dua jam yang lalu. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi bersama timnya. Misi ranking c, yang memakan waktu lima hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Selama lima hari tak bertemu dengan tunangannya, hal itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Dan begitu ia sampai di Konoha, hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menghabiskan waktu untuk melepas rindu bersama gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Aylee. Tapi kenyataannya …? Gadis manis itu malah mengundang seluruh anggota tim tujuh, untuk makan siang di tempatnya. Pupus sudah semua keinginannya untuk berduaan saja dengan kekasih hatinya.

Pria perak itu mengerang tertahan. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok seorang gadis manis, yang tengah duduk di karpet bersama keempat muridnya. Ia melihat senyum merekah indah di bibir itu. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan hasrat yang menggebu, untuk segera merasakan manis dari bibir mungil itu.

Hatake muda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya kepada hal lain. Tapi percuma saja. Ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh dengan wangi blueberry itu, menciumnya dengan rasa rindu yang sudah sangat menumpuk tak terkira. Bayangan akan novel yang selama ini dibacanya benar-benar membuat kacau isi otaknya.

'Aylee …. Kenapa kau malah mengundang mereka semua? Aku kan … aaahhhhh …'

"Ahhh … lemon tea-nya habis. Sasuke teme kau pasti yang menghabiskannya?"

"Bakadobe … bukankah kau yang rakus?"

"Hey … sudah-sudah. Akan kubuatkan lagi lemon tea-nya."

Aylee menengahi pertengkaran tanpa henti Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang seperti anjing dan kucing. Ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman lagi. Ia merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah tim tujuh. Dengan ceria dipotongnya sebuah lemon besar, berwarna kuning yang segar.

Kakashi beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia mengikuti Aylee yang berada di dapur. Dilihatnya tunangannya itu sedang membuat minuman segar untuk orang-orang yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamu apartementnya. Ia bersandar pada kulkas besar sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan kokohnya di depan dada.

"Aylee …"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pria tinggi gagah yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya melihat pria perak tersebut. Mata Kakashi terlihat sedang kesal. Dan Aylee tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan tunangannya seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Kakashi? apa kau sedang tak enak badan?"

"Iieee … hahhh … aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Jemari Aylee menghentikan aktifitasnya, yang sedang memeras lemon. Kini ia berfokus pada Kakashi.

"Ehh! Bukankah kau sudah melihatku sekarang?"

Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mendekat pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Yang telah membuatnya merasakan kerinduan yang luar biasa besar, jika tak berada di samping gadis itu. Ia mendesah pelan. Lalu berbisik di telinga Aylee.

"Aylee, ini merupakan siksaan buatku. Kau tahu? Di depan anak-anak ini, … aku tak bisa menciummu, memelukmu."

Tubuh gadis manis itu membeku dan merinding disaat yang sama. Semburat merah, semerah kelopak mawar tergambar di ranum pipinya. Jantungnya menari dengan irama yang tak semestinya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak mereka berdua mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Jujur akan perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Tapi entah mengapa, sensasi aneh itu masih menderanya, jika Kakashi sengaja menggodanya. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar hentai Kakashi."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Hime. Tapi setelah ini … kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku. Ahh … dan bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan Koi?"

"A … apa … aku …."

Kakashi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sebagai shinobi. Ia sudah menurunkan maskernya dan mencuri satu ciuman dari Aylee. Ia mengulum bibir bawah gadis berlesung pipit itu dengan lembut. Mengecap manisnya madu dari lembut bibir mungil itu.

Ia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping gadisnya. Melepaskan rindu yang sudah tak dapat dihalaunya. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasakan rindu yang mendalam dan begitu berhasrat. Ini pertama kali untuk seorang Hatake kakashi merasai apa yang dinamakan rindu. Kangen.

"Aylee-nee apa … hhyaaaa….!"

Uzumaki naruto memekik terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Dengan segera ia menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kedatangannya membuat Kakashi dengan kecepatan kilat memakai maskernya kembali, dan segera menjauh dari tubuh mungil tunangannya.

'Naruto sialan. Dia mengganggu saja.'

Kakashi merutuk dalam hati. Ia merasa makin kesal, karena Naruto tanpa sengaja telah melihatnya bermesraan dengan tunangannya. Sedang Aylee hanya bisa diam, dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari tomat. Ia malu. Sangat malu dilihat oleh murid tunangannya sendiri, saat sedang berciuman.

"Gomen sensei … aku tak sengaja. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Hyyaaa …."

Bocah pirang itu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan apartement senseinya, sebelum pria yang dijuluki copy ninja itu memakannya hidup-hidup. Membuat anggota timnya yang lain diliputi rasa penasaran yang luar biasa akan apa yang telah dilihat olehnya.

"Senpai kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Entahlah."

"Ehhh …"

Yamato merasakan adanya sesuatu pada diri copy ninja. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi yang ia tahu pasti bahwa senpainya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Dan karena itulah ia segera mengajak ketiga muridnya yang lain untuk segera pergi dari apartement senpainya.

"Kau membuat mereka semua takut Kakashi."

"Hmm … aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan sekarang …"

Pria perak itu segera meraih tubuh mungil itu. Memeluknya erat. Seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Tubuh itu, wangi itu, yang dirindukannya selama lima hari ini. dalam sekali tarikan, ia menggendong tubuh Aylee. Lalu membaringkannya di karpet tebal ruang tamu.

"Hime, sudah kubilang. Kau harus memanggilku koi."

Pria perak itu melabuhkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir mungil Aylee. Menyesapnya hangat dan dalam. Ia tak ingin berhenti. Tidak. ia hanya ingin merasakan manis dan lembutnya ciuman itu.

Kesadarannya seolah melebur kala ia menyesap dalam-dalam manis bibir tunangannya. Ia terlena. Sangat. Seolah ia sedang terbang bersama jutaan pasang burung berwarna putih. Sensasi aneh juga menyenangkan dan mendebarkan ini benar-benar membuat Kakashi terlena.

"Mmmffftttt … koi …lep … lepaskan … "

Aylee meronta, ia butuh udara untuk bernafas. Karena ia tak sekuat Kakashi dalam hal menahan nafas. Gadis itu mendorong pelan tubuh pria perak yang ada diatasnya. Berharap tunangannya melepas sejanak cengkeraman bibirnya, agar ia bisa mengambil sedikit oksigen untuk bernafas.

Ciuman Kakashi sangat dalam. Membuktikan betapa ia rindu, betapa ia cinta pada gadis manis yang ada di bawah tindihan tubuhnya itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Untuk memberi kesempatan gadisnya bernafas, memberi kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen.

Ditatapnya wajah manis tunangannya. Wajah manis nan jelita itu merona merah. Merah karena apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Merah kerena butuh pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Melihat hal itu, membuat hasrat Kakashi sangat menggebu.

"Tanda yang kuberikan padamu, sepertinya sudah hilang hime."

"Tanda, tanda apa maksudmu?"

Legenda sharingan itu tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat semua anak hawa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Senyum yang membuat Fubuki aylee meleleh. senyum yang melengkung dari bibir Kakashi, lebih indah dan elok dari indahnya lengkung pelangi yang merentang cantik sesudah hujan.

Jemari besar dan panjang milik Kakashi menjalar di leher tunangannya. Membuat gadis manis itu menggeliat geli. Ada sensasi aneh, menegangkan tapi juga mendebarkan kala Kakashi menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku akan menandaimu lagi, Hime."

"Itu … aahhhh …."

Pria perak itu membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Aylee. Menggigit leher jenjang nan putih itu. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Hatake kakashi, bisa saja berbuat lebih. Bisa saja ia memiliki Aylee seutuhnya. tapi ia sama sekali tak mau melakukan hal yang lebih terhadap tunangannya sendiri.

Kakashi bisa mengendalikan diri dan pikirannya. Ia tak ingin berbuat yang lebih selain ciuman. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Aylee setelah mereka resmi menikah. Setelah mereka memiliki ikatan yang sah. Ia tak ingin mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga dari gadisnya sebelum mereka diresmikan menjadi suami istri.

Pria itu bisa menahan suatu gejolak dan hasrat yang bisa membuatnya gila. Kakashi adalah shinobi hebat yang mengetahui dengan tepat komitmen dan motivasi itulah ia sudah sangat matang dan menjadi seorang shinobi yang bijak. Yang bisa melindungi keinginannya, juga orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Koi … aahhhh … hentikan."

Aylee merasakan sakit dan perih di pangkal lehernya. Bercampur dengan rasa geli karena sapuan lembut, selembut semilir angin dari lidah Kakashi.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup."

Pria perak itu melihat hasil karyanya. Leher putih itu kini dihiasi sebuah bercak berwarna merah kebiruan. Kakashi tersenyum, melihat leher Aylee yang seperti itu, entah kenapa membuatnya sangat puas dan memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri sebagai lelaki dewasa yang normal.

Ia kembali mencium merah bibir tunangannya. Dan Aylee, merespon dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher copy ninja. Sesaat mereka terhanyut dalam danau cinta. Berbagi kasih dan luapan asa cinta melalui sebuah ciuman yang intim dan dalam. Hingga ….

"KAKASHI. HEY! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA. AYO KITA BERTANDING HARI INI."

Suara gedoran yang sangat keras menghentikan cumbuan sepasang kekasih itu. Legenda hidup sharingan itu mengutuk dalam hati untuk siapa saja yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya saat ini. ia tahu siapa yang menggedor pintunya dengan keras.

'Cihh … sialan kau Gay.'

Dengan sangat malas dan enggan Kakashi segera beralih menuju pintu. Tak lupa memakai kembali maskernya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, kau membuka pintunya rival."

Tanpa diminta pria serba hijau itu segera masuk ke dalam apartement rivalnya. Tanpa menegtahui betapa jengkel dan kesalnya sang pemilik apartement karena kegiatan pribadinya terganggu.

"Hai … Aylee. Apa kabarmu? Lihat, kubawakan sesuatu untuk menambah semangat masa mudamu."

Maito gay, mengangkat bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Bungkusan yang membuat Aylee hampir pingsan karena aromanya. Gadis itu tahu apa yang dibawa oleh rekan tunangannya itu. Aroma tak sedap yang sangat menusuk itu. Natto. Makanan dari fermentasi kedelai yang sangat dibenci oleh Aylee, karena baunya yang bisa dibilang busuk itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Fubuki bungsu itu mencoba untuk bertahan dengan aroma natto yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang tamu tersebuat. Awalnya ia tahan-tahan saja, tapi tak sampai dua menit kemudian, perutnya terasa penuh dan sangat mual.

"Gay-san … itu …aku … ho … hoeekkk … "

Aylee berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. ia sudah tak tahan akan bau super menyengat yang berasal dari kantung yang dibawa oleh Gay. Dan Kakashi tahu, apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya.

"Gay, gomen. Tapi sebenarnya Aylee … "

"HHYAAAA … TIDAKKKKKK … KAKASHI TELAH MENGHAMILI TUNANGANNYA!"

Pria serba hijau itu terlihat shock berat. dan dengan keadaan yang shock itu. Gay berlari keluar dari apartement Kakashi. walaupun seorang jounin, tetapi nampaknya pria beralis tebal itu terlalu cepat dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu. Kakashi hanya bisa mengernyit tak paham akan kelakuan, rekan juga rivalnya itu.

"Gay, aku hanya akan bilang. Kalau Aylee itu tak tahan dengan bau natto yang kau bawa itu."

"Ada apa dengan orang itu, Kakashi-nii?"

Anbu cantik bernama Yugao, yang baru saja datang ke tempat senpainya, tak mengerti apa yang membuat jounin ahli taijutsu itu berteriak nyaring dan terlihat shock itu. Sedang copy ninja hanya menggeleng tak pasti.

"Yugao. Ada apa eh?"

"Aku datang atas perintah Tsunade-sama, tentang misi tingkat s yang kita terima besok."

Pria tinggi berambut perak itu tiba-tiba ingat akan misi yang diterimanya besok. Misi yang akan diterimanya bersama Genma, Yugao, dan juga Yamato. Ia belum tahu pasti rincian misi tingkat s itu, dan mungkin oleh karena itu. Godaime hokage memerintahkan Yugao untuk datang ke tempatnya.

"Masuklah, Yugao. Kita bicara didalam."

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tamu. Kakashi menyandarkan punggung lebarnya, memposisikan diri dengan santai. Sementara Yugao menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berisi rincian misi yang akan mereka terima.

"Jadi Sunagakure kehilangan gulungan rahasianya, sepertinya dicuri oleh sekelompok nukenin yang bersembunyi di daerah Taki."

"Menurut peta ini, mereka sembunyi di hutan perbatasan desa Taki. Tapi …."

"Haaahhh … sepertinya misi yang sulit. Hutan perbatasan Taki, aku pernah dengar tentang hutan ilusi. Hutan yang bisa membuat orang yang masuk kedalamnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Juga tentang jurang tanpa dasar yang ada disana."

Copy ninja menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kini ia mengerti mengapa godaime menugaskan empat orang jounin elitnya, untuk menangani misi ini. misi yang berbahaya ditempat yang berbahaya pula.

Aylee yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi semenjak tadi, hanya duduk di meja makan. Ia terlihat bosan dan juga … sedikit cemburu mungkin. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengatakan pada Kakashi bahwa ia menyimpan rasa cemburu terhadap Yugao. Ia hanya memendam saja rasa cemburunya.

Gadis manis itu merasa sedikit tak suka akan kedekatan tunangannya dengan anbu cantik itu. Tapi ia sendiri enggan mengungkapkannya. Ia berharap Kakashi akan mengerti sedikit tentang kecemburuannya, tanpa ia harus mengatakannya. Tetapi mana mungkin Kakashi tahu kalau gadis manis itu hanya diam saja. Karena sehebat apapun seorang copy ninja, ia tak bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hati orang lain.

Jemari mungil Aylee meraih sebuah ballpoint, lalu membuka-buka sebuah buku yang ternyata buku terbaru dari buku favorit tunangannya. Icha-icha violence. Ia mencoret-coret buku itu, halaman demi halaman. Menggambarinya dengan aneka bunga, binatang dan gambar lucu lainnya. Ia seperti anak umur lima tahun yang sedang gemar mencoret-coret sesuatu.

Lalu ia menggambar seorang pria, dengan rambut seperti paku yang mencuat ke atas menentang hukum alam. Diatas kepala pria yang digambarnya terdapat tulisan Baka dengan huruf yang besar dan tebal. Gadis manis itu tersenyum melihat hasil lukisannya.

"Kau sedang apa hime? … ahhhh, itu kan … itu buku icha-icha terbaruku. Apa yang kau …."

Kakashi terlihat tak berdaya saat melihat buku terbarunya sudah penuh dengan coretan. Ia baru membaca buku itu beberapa halaman saja. Dan kini buku itu telah dihancurkan oleh gadis yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ehh! Ini buku kesukaanmu itu? Gomen, koi. Aku tak tahu, tapi tak apa kan? Lagipula isi buku ini tak ada gunanya sama sekali."

Aylee tersenyum lembut pada Kakashi. jika yang melakukan bukan tunangannya, ia pasti sudah menggunakan sharingannya untuk menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani macam-macam pada buku terbarunya. Yang belum sempat dibacanya pula.

"Hime … bahkan kau mencoret-coret sampai halaman terakhir …."

…

…..

….]

Detik waktu terus berjalan, tanpa terasa hari telah menjelang malam. Gelap telah menyelimuti bumi. Tetapi gelap itu dihiasi oleh jutaan indah cantik bintang, yang berkelip jenaka. Hening sepi malam ditingkahi oleh deru semilir angin. Dan juga nyanyian hewan-hewan nocturnal yang baru saja memulai harinya. Daun-daun hijau dari rindang pepohonan, memainkan simfoni alam yang merdu tatkala sang bayu menerpanya.

Dalam sebuah ruang apartement, seorang pria perak tengah membantu seorang gadis membereskan piring-piring bekas makan malam tadi. Kakashi mengeringkan jemari kokohnya dengan sebuah lap. Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan mangkuk kotor.

"Hime, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat malam ini."

"Ehh! Kemana?"

Copy ninja hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab sebuah Tanya yang dilayangkan untuknya. Ia menatap Aylee dengan bahagia. Setiap kali menatap gadis manis itu. Ia masih merasa tak percaya, jika gadis itu telah menjadi miliknya. Bahwa gadis itu mencintainya, dan telah menerima cintanya. Setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum, ada rasa damai dihatinya. Ia tak lagi merasa seorang diri, tak lagi merasa sepi. Pilu dan pahit.

Hatake muda itu, selalu menganggap Aylee adalah sebuah keajaiban yang begitu indah dalam hidupnya. Setiap kali ia melihat binar indah di mata cantik Aylee. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu menjaga senyum di wajah gadis itu. Baginya Fubuki aylee adalah keajaiban semesta. Lewat senyum manisnya mentari tetap berpijar di hatinya. Menghalau semua kesedihan, luka dan kesepian yang selama ini mengakar di jiwanya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Naiklah ke punggungku."

Aylee menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Gadis manis itu segera naik ke punggung Kakashi. melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher kekar copy ninja. Seketika aroma tubuh Kakashi memenuhi rongga nafasnya. Ia menyukai aroma milik Kakashi. sangat menyukainya malah. Membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

Segera pria tinggi berambut perak itu melesat pergi. Melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Angin malam menerpa wajah tampan, yang tersembunyi dibalik masker yang selalu dipakainya. Malam ini, ia berencana membawa tunangannya itu ke suatu tempat.

"Wahhhh … ini sangat menyenangkan."

Aylee tersenyum senang. Kala Kakashi yang menggendongnya bergerak cepat dan tangkas, melompat dari satu titik ke titik lain. Rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak liar tertiup angin. Baru kali ini ia merasa seperti bisa terbang. Di pihak lain, Kakashi tengah terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Aylee.

Kakashi berhenti melompat saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Membuat gadis berlesung pipit yang sedari tadi digendongnya menatap tajam pada sebuah tempat, yang dikelilingi oleh pagar besi yang tinggi.

"Ehhh! Ini kan, shi no mori. Mau apa kita kemari koi?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu kan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi … tapi, tempat ini kan …"

"Tak perlu cemas hime. Aku akan melindungimu, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan melindungimu dengan hidupku, nyawaku. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Seutas senyum tipis, setipis kelopak bunga gardenia terlukis indah diwajah Aylee. Kata-kata Kakashi barusan, membuatnya ingat akan suatu kejadian. Kejadian menakutkan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya berujung pada rasa cinta yang tumbuh untuk Kakashi. ia memeluk copy ninja dengan lebih erat lagi. Sangat erat, dan intens.

Tentu saja ia percaya pada kekasihnya, orang yang sangat dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati, sepenuh jiwa. Ia tak akan pernah meragukan Kakashi. tak akan pernah. Karena ia meyakini Kakashi lebih dari apapun di jagad ini.

Hatake jenius itu kemudian memasuki area shi no mori. Bagi kebanyakan orang, shi no mori atau hutan kematian adalah tempat yang sangat menakutkan dan mengerikan. Tapi untuk seorang legenda hidup sharingan. Tempat itu seperti area bermain yang menyenangkan. Ia sering keluar masuk hutan itu, seolah-olah itu hanya sebuah taman biasa.

"Kita hampir sampai, Aylee."

"Itu … waaahhh, indah sekali."

Gadis manis itu tak pernah mengira, bahwa ditengah hutan shi no mori terdapat satu tempat yang luar biasa cantik seperti ini. sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi memiliki lebar yang cukup besar terpampang indah menyambut kedatangannya. Air terjun itu tidak mengalir deras, dan airnya sangatlah bening. Laksana tirai air.

Dan disepanjang hamparan kiri dan kanan air terjun. Terdapat hamparan padang bunga, yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis warna dan bentuk bunga. Ilalang tumbuh subur diantara bunga-bunga tersebut. Menambah cantik lukisan alam yang nyata.

"Kau menyukainya hime? Aku sering ke tempat ini sendirian. Tak banyak yang tahu tempat ini."

Kakashi menurunkan Aylee dari punggungnya. Gadis itu masih terpana terpesona akan keindahan alam yang ada dihadapannya. Dan suasana itu semakin terlihat cantik dengan suasana langit malam yang begitu eksotik dan mengagumkan.

Kakashi duduk ditepi air terjun. Ia memandang tanpa jeda pada sosok Aylee yang masih memandangi keelokan alam di dalam shi no mori. Ia selalu merasa bahagia kala melihat seraut wajah manis itu. Tak lama kemudian Aylee ikut duduk disamping Kakashi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, hime?"

"Tentu, koi. Aku mencintaimu dengan setiap detak yang ada dijantungku."

Pria perak itu tersenyum. Kemudian menurunkan maskernya. Lalu menangkup bibir mungil itu, dalam rengkuhan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

Kakashi merogoh saku belakangnya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membuka kotak itu. Kemudian mengambil sebentuk cincin dari dalamnya.

"Fubuki aylee, maukah kau menghabiskan masa hidupmu untuk mencintaiku? Menemaniku disetiap detik hidupku?"

Kakashi menatap tepat pada manik mata Aylee. Gadis itu tersenyum, bibirnya gemetar. Setitik Kristal bening. Sebening titik pertama air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi menetes dari mata indahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Kakashi akan melamarnya sekarang.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu. Luapan rasa bahagia dan tersanjung melingkupi batin dan raganya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Kakashi erat-erat. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Pria perak itu menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih, berhiaskan batu berlian yang dibentuk seperti bunga matahari di jari manis tangan kiri Aylee. Kemudian mencium kening gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Kakashi, cincin ini … berbentuk bunga matahari."

"Benar. Kau ingat bukan…? Saat festival mochitsuki, kau bilang bahwa arti bahasa bunga matahari adalah AKU AKAN SELALU MENATAPMU. Dan Aylee … cincin ini sengaja ku pesan dengan bentuk bunga matahari, karena kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menatapmu, malihatmu dan memperhatikanmu …."

" …."

"Seperti bunga matahari yang selalu menatap ke arah mentari, seperti itu pula aku akan selalu melihatmu. Aku akan melihatmu, melihatmu disetiap nafas yang kau ambil, melihatmu disetiap langkah yang kau buat. Karena kau tahu? Aku adalah bunga matahari dan kau adalah matahari yang memberi kehidupan untukku."

Air mata itu makin menggenang di wajah Aylee. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata penuh kebahagiaan dan cinta kasih. Kakashi membuka sarung tangan kirinya. Kemudian memperlihatkan pada gadisnya bahwa ia juga telah memakai cincin yang sama.

"Aylee, aku telah mengirim surat pada otou-sanmu."

"Surat?"

Jemari kokoh Kakashi mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi gadisnya. Kemudian mengecup kening dan pipinya bergantian.

"Aku telah meminta supaya pernikahan kita dipercepat. Dan orang tuamu setuju, mereka ingin pernikahan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi. Tepat di musim gugur."

"A … itu …."

Gadis manis itu terdiam. Terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata sekalipun.

"Otou-sanmu ingin kita menikah di bulan September. Dan terserah pada kita kapan tanggal pernikahannya."

"DIbulan September ya? Kalau begitu Kakashi, aku ingin menikah denganmu di tanggal 15. Tepat saat hari ulang tahunmu."

"Ehh! Apa kau tak keberatan hime?"

"Aku senang bisa menikah di tanggal dan bulan kelahiran cinta sejatiku. Karena hari kelahiranmu, merupakan hari penuh keajaiban untukku."

"Aylee …. "

"karena di hari dan bulan itu, orang yang paling kucintai dengan setiap apa yang ada padaku telah dilahirkan ke dunia."

Kakashi meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam dekap hangatnya. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya penuh kasih dan gelora cinta. Ia mencintai Aylee. Sangat mencintainya.

"Aylee, aku ingin menghabiskan masa hidupku untuk mencintaimu."

CINTA MEMANG BANYAK MENANGGALKAN SEGALA LOGIKA

TAPI TANPA CINTAMU…HIDUPKU AKAN TERASA HAMPA DAN TAK BERARTI

TBC

Akirnya isa update juga

Hehehehe…..tak henti aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada readers yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini

Dan untuk para reviewer aku ucapkan berjuta2 terima kasih

Tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa terus menulis fic ini

Terima kasih…m(_ _)m…terima kasih banyak…

Well chapter ini hanya filler supaya nanti imbang dengan konflik utama di chapter depan…

Nah buat penyemanagt review yang buanyak ya…aigatou….^^v

Nggg…btw chapter ini masuk rated apa ya? Aku bingung…..(=_=)"a….


	16. Chapter 16

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 16 : Badai yang mengintai

"Mereka mengejar kita!"

"Senpai, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Yamato kau ikut denganku, dan Kakashi kau pergi ke sebelah barat dengan Yugao. Bawa gulungannya bersamamu. Pergilah sejauh yang kalian bisa. Aku dan Yamato akan mencoba mengalihkan mereka."

Mereka bergerak cepat, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin chakra di kaki. Agar dapat bergerak dengan lebih cepat lagi. Menjauhi gerombolan nukenin yang mengejar mereka. Gerombolan nukenin yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata.

Kakashi dan timnya telah berhasil merebut gulungan rahasia dari Suna yang telah dicuri, tapi diluar dugaan mereka semua. Ternyata jumlah para nukenin yang ada jauh lebih banyak dari perkiraan. Dan saat ini, melarikan diri merupakan jalan terbaik yang ada. Ia sendiri, Genma, juga Yamato dan Yugao telah banyak kehilangan chakra.

Copy ninja menoleh ke arah Yugao, mata tajam dan terlatihnya melihat nafas gadis anbu itu tersengal. Anbu berambut violet itu terlihat lelah, juga letih. Pertarungan dengan beberapa ninja buron itu, sepertinya cukup menghabiskan chakra dan stamina Yugao. Tapi gadis itu tak mengeluh sedikitpun, ia terus berlari. Melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Berusaha untuk mengimbangi pria perak yang ada di depannya.

"Kau masih sanggup Yugao?"

" Jangan remehkan aku, Kakashi-nii."

Legenda hidup sharingan itu tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa gadis anbu itu bukanlah kunoichi yang lemah. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Yugao sangat bisa diandalkan. Pandangannya kini beralih. Ia menatap sebuah hutan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Hutan itu terlihat sangat aneh dan mengerikan. Hutan itu ditumbuhi banyak pohon besar dengan sulur-sulurnya yang menakutkan, terlebih lagi, daun pohon-pohon disana berwarna hitam. Bukan hijau. Kakashi merasakan adanya aura aneh yang misterius dari hutan itu. Tapi saat ini hutan itulah tempat yang ideal untuknya dan Yugao, untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran para nukenin.

"Kita masuk kedalam hutan itu. Berhati-hatilah Yugao. Ada yang aneh dengan tempat itu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan hutan itu."

Mereka memasuki hutan itu, tak mempedulikan kabut tipis berwarna kemerahan yang seolah-olah hanya menyelimuti hutan itu. Bergerak semakin jauh kedalam hutan. Bergerak dalam gelap pekatnya malam, yang tiada dihiasi bulan ataupun bintang.

"Ber … berhenti! Mereka berdua …."

"Gadis berambut panjang itu, juga pria perak itu … masuk ke dalam hutan ilusi. Jangan dikejar lagi."

Tiga orang nukenin setingkat jounin, yang sedari tadi mengejar Kakashi dan Yugao. Menghentikan gerakan mereka, menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam hutan yang mereka sebut dengan hutan ilusi. Pemimpin mereka nampak ketakutan.

"Taichou … apa yang terjadi, jika mereka masuk kedalam hutan itu?"

"Heehh … kau tak tahu ya? Lihatlah kabut kemerahan yang menyelimuti hutan ini. juga daun yang berwarna hitam itu. Aku juga tak tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, tapi yang kudengar. Jika manusia masuk ke dalam hutan ilusi, maka …."

"Maka apa…"

"Mereka akan kehilangan kewarasannya, ahh … entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Kakashi masih tetap bergerak cepat, ia sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatannya. Tapi ada sesuatu. Yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu, yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon yang besar.

Kepalanya pening, nafasnya memburu. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan segala emosinya membuncah. Ia sedih, gembira, sakit dan semua emosi itu menyatu jadi satu. Jantungnya bahkan berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kakashi-nii, apa kau juga …."

Yugao menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, jantungnya serasa ingin menerobos keluar. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Dilihatnya Kakashi tengah memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan genjutsu … apa ini … aku … aku …"

Kesadaran mereka seolah memudar, menghilang. Pikiran mereka kosong, digantikan dengan keberadaan sebuah ruang kosong dalam kesadaran mereka. Banyak bayangan aneh yang memenuhi pikiran Kakashi dan Yugao. Bayangan aneh yang tak mereka ketahui dengan pasti apa itu.

Kakashi perlahan mendekati Yugao, nafas pria itu memburu. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia ingin berhenti bergerak. Tapi pikiran dan tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki respon terhadap kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Begitu pula dengan Yugao.

Hatake muda itu menurunkan maskernya, dan tanpa bisa dicegah ia sudah menerjang tubuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Merengkuhnya kuat-kuat, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Penuh nafsu, tapi tanpa kesadaran.

Sementara Yugao sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kakashi. kesadarannya hilang, tubuh dan pikirannya tak dapat dikendalikan dalam satu perintah. Bahkan saat tubuh mereka bersatu, mereka masih belum bisa menghentikan apa yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka lakukan.

Malam itu. Tanpa ada bintang dan bulan. Ditengah pekatnya malam, Kakashi dan Yugao. Melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

…

…..

….

"Hahh … hahh … apa ini? aku … baru saja mimpi buruk."

Gadis manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Terjaga dari segala mimpinya. Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sangat menakutkan. Memimpikan dirinya dicabik-cabik oleh seekor serigala besar yang kelaparan. Dimana serigala itu mencakar dan mencabiknya dengan kejam dan tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah segar yang mengalir deras.

Disingkapnya selimut tebal bercorak bunga lily of the valley, yang sedari tadi menghangatkan tubuhanya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Dinyalakannya lampu dapur, ia meraih sebuah gelas. Mengisinya dengan air dingin. Kemudian menenggak habis air itu. Ruangan itu sepi. Sunyi. Hanya ada dirinya juga detak dari jam yang ada di dinding.

Gadis manis itu kemudian beranjak pergi. Tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan cemas dan gelisah yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti raga dan batinnya. Sebuah keresahan yang begitu dalam namun tak terjelaskan begitu menghantuinya. Perasaan gamang yang membuatnya takut, tapi tak mengerti apa yang ditakutkannya. Rasa resah yang sangat memuncak, yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Tangan mungilnya membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh penghuninya, karena harus menjalankan misi. Kamar milik tunangannya, yang sangat dicintainya dengan sepenuh daya dan tenaganya. Perlahan ia melangkah memasuki kamar kosong itu, tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Dalam gelap malam, gadis manis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Seketika aroma citrus dan mint menguar kedalam penciumannya. Aroma dari pria yang menjadi tunangannya, pria yang telah melamarnya, dan akan menjadi suaminya.

"Kakashi, aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

Aylee memejamkan matanya sejenak, membenamkan wajah manisnya didalam bantal Kakashi. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari pria perak yang masih tertinggal dibantalnya. Ia merasa sangat gelisah, teramat sangat gamang. Ia tak tahu mengapa.

"Kami-sama … ada apa ini? kenapa perasaanku begitu gelisah. Ahh … apa Kakashi baik-baik saja? Kami-sama, tolong lindungi dan jaga selalu Kakashi. tolong lindungi dia demi cintaku padanya."

…

…..

….

Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi menimpa kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Kedua insan itu masih belum tersadar, tubuh mereka berpelukan. Tanpa ada sesuatupun yang melekat dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Mmhhhh … "

Gadis itu perlahan menggeliat, membuat pria gagah yang memeluknya erat terjaga dari tidurnya.

Kakashi membuka perlahan matanya, kedua matanya terasa sangat berat. sulit untuk dibuka. Tetapi ia berkeras untuk tersadar. Dan ketika matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya terasa sesak.

Ia melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri, polos tanpa memakai apapun. Ia sangat terkejut. Terkejut kala melihat keadaan seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Dan keadaan gadis itu sama dengannya.

"Yu … Yugao … apa … apa yang terjadi. Apa yang terjadi? …. Yugao …."

Ekor mata Kakashi tanpa sengaja melihat paha Yugao. Ada bekas rembesan darah yang mengering di sana. Pria berambut perak itu bingung. Tak mengerti dan tak memahami apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aahhh … ini … apa yang …. Kakashi-nii … apa …"

Yugao yang baru saja tersadar, memekik tertahan kala melihat keadaannya sendiri. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi kala melihat keadaan copy ninja. Secepat kilat ia menyambar pakaiannya yang tercecer. Begitu pula Kakashi. saat ini, yang mereka pikirkan hanya memakai kembali pakaian mereka yang terserak.

Keheningan yang tebal menyelimuti kedua shinobi Konoha. Mereka telah memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Mereka berdua masih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yugao tak ingin mempercayai ini, tapi rasa sakit dibagian tengah tubuhnya, mau tak mau membuatnya percaya. Percaya bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya, antara ia dan Kakashi. ia memang mencintai copy ninja, tapi sumpah mati. Ia tak mau hal memalukan sepeti ini terjadi. Sungguh ia tak mau. Dan sekarang gadis anbu itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yu .. Yugao …ini …. "

Bibir copy ninja itu bergetar. Saat ini ia telah sadar sepenuhnya. Dan ia mulai mengingat kejadian semalam. Tubuhnya serasa lemah tanpa daya. Pria perak itu tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa. Sungguh ia sangat bingung.

"Kakashi-nii … ini … anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi."

"A … apa katamu…? Tapi kita …?"

"Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi sesuatu, aku … aku … "

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita telah …. Ahhh … Kami-sama apa yang telah terjadi."

BBUUKKK….

Kakashi melayangkan pukulannya pada sebatang pohon besar berdaun hitam pekat. Saat ini sekelebat bayang seorang gadis manis, tengah memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Senyum gadis itu memenuhi tiap sel yang ada di otaknya.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat mengingat tunangannya yang kini tengah menunggunya di Konoha. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan emosi yang tak terkendali. Ia tak mau mempercayai apa yang telah ia dan Yugao lakukan semalam.

"Aylee …"

Sebuah nama meluncur dari mulut Kakashi. sebuah kata yang membuat hancur seketika hati Yugao. Bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, pria perak itu masih terus mengingat tunangannya. Setitik air mata merembes dari mata indah Yugao. Hatinya teramat hancur. Ia segera mengusap Kristal bening yang menetes dari matanya.

"Kakashi-nii … kita berada di dalam hutan ilusi."

Copy ninja memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kabut kemerahan tipis itu sudah tak nampak lagi. Tetapi hutan itu masih terlihat menyeramkan dengan seluruh daun pohon yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau tahu kan, apa itu hutan ilusi. Kejadian semalam … kejadian semalam itu … diluar kesadaran kita. Dan aku mohon anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu Yugao?"

"Lalu apa, … lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Hatake kakashi terdiam. Saat ini memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Ia tak mungkin diam saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan, walaupun itu dilakukan secara tidak sadar sekalipun. Ia benar-benar kalut sekarang.

"Anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi Kakashi-nii. Lupakan semua ini. kita … kita … lupakan saja semua ini dan anggap saja tak pernah terjadi sesuatu."

"yugao! Kau sudah gila … "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Aylee, tunanganmu."

Kata-kata Yugao membuat pria berambut perak itu terdiam. Kata-katanya tepat sasaran. Kakashi tak bisa berucap apapun. Tubuhnya serasa kebas, terlebih lagi hatinya. Ia telah mengkhianati gadis yang sangat dicintainya, sekalipun itu diluar kesadarannya. Menodai cinta mereka.

"Anggap tak pernah terjadi apapun, kau … hanya akan menyakiti Aylee. Jika tak melupakan kejadian ini."

Air mata itu tak tertahankan lagi, hati Yugao sangatlah perih terasa. Ia mencintai pria yang jelas-jelas tak memiliki rasa padanya. tetapi pria itu pula yang telah merenggut mahkotanya. Walau kala itu ia juga tak menolaknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. dan keputusannya untuk melupakan saja dan tak pernah menganggap semua ini telah terjadi adalah yang terbaik menurutnya.

"Aylee, dia akan terluka jika tahu apa yang kita lakukan Kakashi-nii. Jadi, kita lupakan dan anggap saja tak pernah terjadi sesuatu."

Detik itu mereka bersepakat dan berjanji tak akan mengungkit apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan awal dari badai yang akan menghempaskan mereka ke dalam jurang luka dan kesakitan.

TBC

Hoei…hoeii….hallo mina-mina sama ?

Nah konflik dah muncul nih….hehehehehe…

Ngggg…gak tau kudu ngomong apa…?...plakkkk…..

Ehehehehe…gomen….gomen….

Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang membaca apalagi yang meriview ficku…..

Maaf yang sebesar2nya jika saya belum bisa membalas review kalian…

Tapi sungguh aku selalu mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya,,,,,,,,,,

Mohon selalu bimbingan kritik dan sarannya…

By all review ya….kasih tau kalo ada yg salah ato kurang

Terima kasih banyak…..^^v


	17. Chapter 17

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 17 : Dalam Bayang Kebohongan

Konoha masih tetap sama. Sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, saat ia pergi untuk meninggalkan desa kelahirannya untuk sementara waktu. Untuk mejalankan misi yang diembannya. Untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang shinobi desa.

Tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ia dibesarkan. Pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh subur, yang membuat sejuk suasana ditengah teriknya matahari yang terkadang memancarkan sinarnya dengan terlalu berlebihan. Atau malam cerah yang dihiasi jutaan bintang. Juga pelangi yang membusur pada terang cakrawala sesudah hujan.

Sama

Semuanya sama

Tak berubah

Tapi tidak bagi seorang pria perak yang baru saja pulang dari misi ranking S. semua telah berbeda kini. Berubah. Tak seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"Aylee … aku kembali. Aku pulang."

Putra tunggal Shiroi kiba itu tergetar untuk sesaat. Mata onyx-nya nanar menatap sebuah gerbang besar dengan lambang api, yang tercetak besar dan berwarna merah menyala. Ketakutan dan keraguan sedikit demi sedikit merasuki tubuhnya, jiwanya. Menggerogoti sanubarinya, dan perlahan mengikis asanya.

Ia merasakan kerinduan yang luar biasa hebat pada seorang gadis. Ia ingin segera menemuinya. Memeluknya dalam rengkuh dekapnya. Tapi disaat yang sama, rasa takut bercampur dengan seribu ragu menawannya. Rasa bersalah yang teramat besar menyerang dan menghujam langsung ke jantungnya. Membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas. Membuatnya sakit, sakit yang tak bisa diungkap dengan bahasa anak manusia.

Sebuah bayang kejadian yang membuatnya membeku mati rasa kini berkelebat dalam pikirnya. Hatinya berbantah. Hatinya bingung dan kalut. Hatake kakashi, ia merasa telah mengkhianati cinta tulus tanpa noda dari tunangannya. Ia merasa telah menorehkan sebuah noda dan nila pada kasih sayang Aylee. Ia telah mencabik dan merobek tanpa sisa keyakinan Aylee padanya.

Hatake muda itu merasa dirinya sangatlah kotor. Sangat busuk dan menjijikan. Ia lebih hina dari apapun di dunia. Pria yang telah merenggut mahkota dari seorang gadis yang masih suci. Orang yang berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Tak terjadi sesuatupun.

'Gomennasai … Aylee. Gomennasai.'

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri koridor ruang Hokage. Tempat itu sangat sepi, mengingat hari telah menjelang dini hari. Koridor itu terasa sangat pajang, tak berujung baginya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut violet panjang yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat datar dan biasa saja, tapi dari manik matanya. Kakashi tahu gadis itu tengah kalut. Tengah meresahkan sesuatu. Dan teramat gundah.

Tetapi pria perak itu hanya diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Tak ada nada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Walaupun ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Yugao. Banyak sekali hal, karena kediaman mereka, merupakan siksaan hebat untuknya.

Yugao memintanya untuk menutup mulut, memintanya untuk tak pernah lagi menyinggung kejadian yang mereka alami saat berada di hutan ilusi. Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa pura-pura tak terjadi sesuatupun, mana bisa ia berbohong. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa harus mempertanggung jawabkan segala perbuatannya. Terlepas dari mereka melakukannya dengan atau tanpa kesadaran yang mereka miliki.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh kembali. Kuberi kalian waktu untuk beristirahat selama tiga hari penuh."

"Arigatou gozaimaz Tsunade-sama."

Setelah melaporkan hasil misinya, Kakashi segera meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Dilihatnya Genma dan Yamato tengah bercengkrama. Mereka berdua tak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi ditengah misi itu. Dan mereka juga tak akan pernah tahu selamanya. Misi itu, dilaporkan secara detil dan terperinci kepada godaime. Tetapi tidak untuk kejadian di hutan ilusi.

"Yugao … tunggu dulu, ada … ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kakashi meraih pundak Yugao, menahan gadis itu sebentar. Mereka telah berada diluar kantor hokage. Dibawah hening sepinya malam di Konoha. Tak ada lalu lalang orang, senyap. Semua orang telah lelap dalam tidur dan mimpi indah masing-masing di dalam peraduannya.

"Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan Kakashi-nii."

Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari pundaknya. Ia menepisnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan terluka. hingga pada saat ini, ia lebih ingin untuk menghindari pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk menenangkan batin dan hatinya yang kini telah bergejolak hebat.

"Sebisa mungkin, aku akan menghindarimu Kakashi-nii."

"Tapi … Yugao, tunggu …."

Gadis itu pergi dalam kepulan asap. Meninggalkan seorang pria gagah yang sedang kalut dan bingung. Pergi dalam iringan air mata, air mata yang tak terlihat oleh seorang copy ninja. Ia sedih. Sangat sedih. Merasa hancur luar dan dalam.

Legenda hidup sharingan itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ditatapnya bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri di Konoha. Hening dan sepi. Tak ada satu kehidupanpun yang tampak. Hanya lampu-lampu yang menyala membunuh kegelapan yang ada di mata onyx Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku Yugao. Maafkan aku."

Ia melangkah pelan. Langkah lemah dan terlihat gontai. Berjalan tanpa asa meninggalkan bangunan tinggi tempat hokage berada. Saat ini pria dengan julukan copy ninja, tengah berada didalam gelap kebimbangan. Satu sisi dirinya tak mungkin melepaskan tanggung jawabnya akan perbuatannya pada Yugao. Disisi lain, ia teramat mencintai seorang gadis yang segera akan menjadi nyonya Hatake.

Ia tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Aylee. Tidak. ia tak bisa. Tak pernah sedetikpun terlintas dalam ruang pikirnya ia akan berpisah dengan Aylee. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama tunangannya. Dalam hidupnya hanya Aylee seorang yang mampu membuatnya merasai getar cinta. Tidak yang lain.

Dilema yang berat menguasainya. Dan ia tak bisa menghindar. Tak ada ruang untuknya lari dari kenyataan ini. tak ada tempat untuknya bersembunyi.

Kakashi melihat sebuah bangunan. Lebih tepatnya apartementnya sendiri. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada sebuah jendela di lantai paling atas bangunan itu. Sebuah senyum penuh luka menghias wajahnya. Ia takut untuk pulang dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sangat takut. Rasa takut yang tak pernah dirasakan dan dimiliki oleh seorang copy ninja. Rasa gamang yang teramat kuat untuk bisa bibebankan olehnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya berdiri ditempatnya. Diam tanpa gerak. Kaku tanpa kata. Rasa bersalah menusuk tiap sel dan tetes darah yang ada ditubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat rendah menjadi seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang tak bisa mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatannya. Juga lelaki yang tak bisa jujur, dan telah mengkhianati cinta tulus malaikatnya. Tubuhnya telah kotor oleh noda pengkhianatan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah nada kerinduan untuk menemui cinta matinya memberinya sedikit keberanian untuk kembali pulang.

Ditapakinya satu persatu anak tangga itu. Anak tangga yang akan membawanya pulang. Ke tempat kasihnya berada. Biasanya ia selalu menapaki anak tangga itu dengan rasa riang. Rasa riang dan bahagia yang membuncah, karena tangga itu akan membawanya menuju tempatnya tinggal bersama gadis yang dicintainya dengan segala apa yang ia punya.

Kini ia terdiam kembali. Diam tepat di depan pintu apartementnya. Pria perak itu tahu, setelah ini. setelah ia masuk ke dalam, ia harus dan akan mulai hidup dalam bayang kebohongan. Sungguh mati demi Kami-sama, ia tak mau membohongi Aylee. Kakashi tak ingin berbohong atau menipu gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik dari dirinya untuk Aylee. Memberi semua cinta, kesetiaan, juga pengabdiannya.

Ia sangat mencintai Fubuki aylee. Ia tak ingin mengkhianatinya, menyakiti, ataupun menipu gadis itu. Ia ingin selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk calon istrinya. Memberi gadis itu kesetiaannya, dedikasinya, kejujurannya, juga semua cinta kasih dan ketulusannya. Tapi semua itu sirna. Memudar dan tak berbekas. Ia telah melakukan hal yang akan membuat Aylee membencinya, jika gadis itu tahu apa yang terjadi antaranya dengan Yugao.

Dan pada titik ini, ia setuju dengan Yugao. Merahasiakan dan menganggap semua ini tidaklah pernah terjadi. Karena ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan cintanya, orang yang sangat membuatnya berdebar dan membuatnya selalu bisa tersenyum bahagia. Seorang Kakashi bukanlah orang yang egois, orang yang memikirkan diri sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa, dalam hal ini, ia memilih untuk jadi orang lain. Dirinya yang tidak seperti biasa. Semua itu karena cintanya yang teramat besar pada seorang Aylee. Hingga membuatnya bertekad akan menyimpan rahasia ini sampai ia mati.

…

…

….

Zzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh …

Guyuran deras air shower menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama pria perak itu berada di dalam kamar mandi. ia memandang pada setiap tetes guyuran air yang membasahinya. Udara malam yang dingin, tak membuatnya ingin segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

BBUUGGHHH …..

"Kuso … kusoooo … kosooooo …."

Kakashi menghantam tembok kamar mandi dengan keras. Membuat buku-buku jemarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi aneh, ia tak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Justru hati dan pikirannya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Jounin elit kebanggaan Konoha itu, menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam berada di dalam kamar mandi. meluapkan semua emosinya yang bercampur aduk tak terjelaskan, dengan terus mengerahkan pukulan demi pukulan ke arah tembok. Hingga membuat nafasnya tersengal.

Dan ketika jam di dinding menunjuk kearah angka dua dini hari, ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. dengan tangan yang terluka dan kulit yang mengelupas. Ditatapnya setiap inchi dari apartementnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, kala melihat tempat tinggalnya terawat dengan baik. Tak ada setitik debupun yang menempel pada perabotan di dalamnya.

Ia melangkah pelan menuju kulkas. Lalu dibukanya kulkas itu. Di dalamnya penuh dengan buah-buahan segar dan sayuran. Dipandangnya apel merah juga kuning buah jeruk yang ada didalamnya. Hatake muda itu tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Aylee, yang menyediakan semua itu untuknya. Namun disaat yang sama, ia merasa tercekat. Tercekat jika harus mengingat kalau ia harus membohongi Aylee. Bahkan bisa dibilang mengkhianatinya, walau itu bukan kehendaknya.

Kakashi menutup pelan kulkasnya. Kemudian berjalan dengan penuh rasa gemetar menuju sebuah kamar. Ia sangat rindu pada seseorang yang sedang terlelap di dalam kamar tersebut. Tapi ia juga takut dan merasa tak pantas menemuinya. Tangan pria perak itu bergetar hebat saat membuka pintu kamar Aylee.

Sungguh ironis memang. Seorang pria hebat, yang dijuluki copy ninja. Jounin elit terkuat di Konoha, Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena seorang gadis yang sangat dikasihinya. Bahkan ketika ia harus menghadapi misi level S, ataupun menghadapi musuh, dan bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia tak pernah gemetar seperti ini, ataupun merasa ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Tadaima … hime."

Bisikan pelan dari Kakashi yang nyaris tak terdengar, mengiringinya memasuki kamar tersebut. Dalam gelap ruang itu, ia memandang sosok seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Selimut tebal bercorak bunga Lily of the valley menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Di meja samping ruangan, Kakashi dapat melihat sebuah vas bunga berisikan beberapa kuntum bunga matahari.

Jendela kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Mengirimkan hawa dingin yang membekukan kulit. Membuat Kakashi segera bergerak untuk menutupnya dengan sempurna. Agar sosok cantik yang menghuni kamar tersebut tidak kedinginan. Kemudian ia duduk tepat di sisi ranjang Aylee.

"Aku mencintaimu hime, dan … maafkan aku. Maaf."

Kakashi mengecup kening Aylee. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang penuh cinta dan sayang. Tetapi juga penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa tak terkatakan. Ditatapnya gadis manis yang masih tertidur itu. Jemari pajang dan besar milik Kakashi, membelai lembut wajah Aylee. Ia tersenyum saat tangan kanannya yang penuh luka itu merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan wajah tunangannya.

Dipandangnya seraut wajah manis yang terlihat sangat damai tersebut. Membuat seorang Hatake kakashi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh Aylee. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, pria itu membaringkan diri di samping tunangannya. Membaringkan tubuh lelah dan gundah hatinya di sisi Aylee. Berbaring dekat dengan Aylee, dan merasakan lembut hela nafasnya. Juga merdu degup jantungnya.

"Apa kau memimpikanku Aylee? Apa ada aku dalam bunga tidurmu, hime?"

" …. "

"Aylee, kau tahu, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau tahu, aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik dari diriku hanya kepadamu. Aku menjanjikanmu hatiku, jiwaku, hidupku juga cintaku. Dan tak akan pernah kusangkal dan kuingkari hal itu. Bahkan aku rela mati untukmu."

Pria perak itu meraih tangan Aylee yang masih tertidur pulas. Menggenggam erat jemarinya. Kemudian menciumnya penuh kasih. Hatinya saling berbantahan. Ia ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadisnya. Tapi rasa takut juga rasa ragu menderanya. Menghempaskannya ke dalam sebuah kebimbangan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti juga mengoyak hati Aylee.

Kakashi tahu. Sangat tahu dan paham. Jika Aylee sampai tahu apa yang telah terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yugao, maka Aylee-lah pihak yang akan menanggung luka paling besar. Memikul sakit, pilu juga rasa nyeri yang paling banyak. Dan ia sangat tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin menyakiti, apalagi melukai dan membuat gadis yang paling dicintainya dan paling berarti baginya itu menangis.

Dilabuhkannya sebuah kecupan lembut di mata Aylee yang masih tertutup. Dan Kakashi sangatlah bersyukur pada Kami-sama, yang masih memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali mencium gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Berada disisi Aylee sampai nafasnya tak ada lagi. Sampai jantungnya tak kuat lagi berdetak. Dan kedua matanya tak lagi mampu membuka.

"Aku mohon Aylee, jangan pernah … jangan pernah pergi dariku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Jika suatu saat nanti, kau memilih untuk pergi dariku. Lebih baik kau membunuhku sebelum kau pergi dariku. Lebih baik kau ambil nyawaku sebelum kau pergi. Aku … aku …."

Setitik Kristal bening. Hanya setitik Kristal bening. Setitik saja dan tak lebih. Menetes dari kedua mata seorang copy ninja. Menandakan betapa pria perak itu merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi orang yang paling berarti dan disayanginya. Sangat berat baginya untuk melakukan semua ini.

Kristal bening itu juga menandakan seberapa besar cinta dan kasihnya pada Aylee. Betapa besar ketakutan yang menjangkitinya sekarang ini. betapa besar penyesalannya karena semua hal ini. ia sendiri tak tahu, apa ia sanggup menjalani semua kebohongannya setelah ini. kebohongan yang membuatnya merasa rendah dan lebih hina dari sampah.

"Maaf jika aku harus membohongimu. Tapi hime, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku harus, karena aku tak ingin menyakiti dan kehilanganmu. Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku, betapa sakitnya aku saat aku harus berbohong pada orang yang sangat kucintai. Hatiku tersayat dan berdarah saat aku harus membohongimu …."

"…. "

"Tapi mulai detik ini, kujanjikan padamu semua kesetiaanku. Akan kulakukan dan kuberikan apapun asal kau tersenyum dan bahagia. Aku sangat mencintaimu Aylee, sangat. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Diraihnya tubuh yang tertidur itu, dipeluknya erat seolah takut kehilangan. Dikecupnya kening Aylee berulang-ulang kali. Membuat gadis manis yang sedari tadi tertidur, terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Nngghhhhh …. Ehhh … si … siapa … "

"Ssshhh … tenanglah hime. Ini aku."

Aylee yang tadinya takut dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya saat ia tidur, menjadi tenang dan sangat gembira. Ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Dibalasnya pelukan Kakashi, dengan ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pria gagah berambut perak itu. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada dada bidang dan kokoh milik Kakashi. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Kapan kau pulang, Kakashi?"

"Aku baru saja kembali hime. Dan, hei … bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus memanggilku koi?"

"he ..he.. aku lupa. apa kau baik-baik saja? Misinya sukses kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

Kakashi terdiam, terlalu kelu dan sakit untuk berkata-kata. Pikirannya melayang tak karuan, dan pandangan matanya menerawang ke segala arah. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal ini. ia tak bisa berbohong pada Aylee, tapi ia harus. Dan memang harus.

Diturunkannya masker yang menyatu dengan kaus yang dipakainya. Kemudian mencium bibir manis tunangannya. Hanya Kakashi dan Kami-sama yang tahu. Betapa sakit dan hancurnya hati Kakashi saat ia mengulum lembut bibir Aylee.

'Maafkan aku Aylee …. Ampuni aku … ampunilah aku ….'

"Yaahhh … semuanya baik-baik saja, Aylee. Watashi no hime."

"Syukurlah, aku selalu berdoa agar kau selamat dan baik-baik saja, koi."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja benar!"

Aylee mendongak, menatap Kakashi. wajah manis itu menengadah. Mengundang hasrat bagi seorang copy ninja untuk mengecupnya. Dan memang itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. mengecup tanpa jemu bibir manis nan mungil milik tunangannya.

Mereka menikmati hangat ciuman itu. Saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain. Membagi cinta dan kasih sayang di hati masing-masing, melalui sebuah ciuman yang hangat namun penuh gelora. Sampai ….

"Kakashi! tanganmu … kenapa dengan tanganmu? Kau terluka?"

Aylee yang tanpa sengaja menautkan jemarinya di tangan kanan Kakashi, merasakan basah di buku-buku jemari tunangannya. Dalam gelap ruang kamarnya, gadis berlesung pipit itu menyipitkan matanya. Melihat dengan samar luka di tangan kekasihnya yang terlihat masih segar.

Ia beranjak dari tidurnya. Beranjak dari dekap peluk seorang legenda sharingan. Bermaksud untuk menyalakan lampu dan memeriksa luka di tangan Kakashi. tapi itu semua tak sempat dilakukannya. Karena dengan cepat Kakashi menariknya kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Rengkuhan yang begitu mendominasi, merajai. Sama seperti ciuman dan kecupannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hime. Aku hanya butuh dirimu sekarang ini. aku …. Aahhhh …. Ittai …. Aylee, sakit sekali."

Hatake muda jenius itu tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena sebuah jitakan keras dari Aylee yang berlabuh di kepala peraknya.

"Baka! Kau terluka tahu. Dan hentikan ocehan gombalmu itu."

Pria perak itu tersenyum. Ia tahu dibalik kejudesan, kekasaran juga kata-kata Aylee yang selalu menyebutnya baka ataupun baka hentai. Ia tahu dibalik itu semua, ada perhatian juga kepedulian besar yang penuh cinta dan pengabdian, yang diberikan seorang Aylee kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya seorang. Tak ada yang lain. Dan tak akan pernah ada.

Dan hingga pada akhirnya, ia hanya membiarkan dan menikmati perhatian itu. Kala gadisnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran memeriksa lukanya, dan segera mengambil kotak obat untuk merawatnya. Dan pada akhirnya juga, Kakashi semakin merasa bersalah, merasa hina, jika mengingat ia harus selamanya berbohong.

"Nahhh … sudah selesai. Kenapa bisa kau sampai terluka seperti ini?"

Aylee dengan telaten dan penuh kelembutan, membalut luka di tangan tunangannya. Tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkan luka tersebut. Tanpa tahu apa yang membuat luka itu berada di tangan tunangannya saat ini.

Disisi lain, Kakashi hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat semua ini. merasakan semua ini. semuanya terasa sangat berat, hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Aylee. Dibenamkannya seluruh wajah tak bermasker itu, di perut ramping Aylee. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis manis itu. Ia hanya ingin memeluk gadisnya, yang dicintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Tangan Aylee membelai perlahan wajah pria yang tengah berbaring dalam pangkuannya. Mengelus lembut helaian perak itu. Perlahan gadis manis itu menunduk. Menunduk untuk mencium pipi Kakashi. menciumnya dengan semua asa cinta dan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hime, jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Tentu tidak koi. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu, tak peduli seterjal apa jalan yang harus kulalui. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji."

mereka saling mendekap. Tanpa tahu bahwa badai yang akan datang bisa saja memisahkan cinta tulus mereka. Memporak-porandakan impian cinta. Menenggelamkan mereka ke dasar jurang penuh kesedihan, luka, pilu, perih, dan kepahitan. Karena cinta terkadang sangatlah kejam. Tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

TBC

Ahey..hey..hey…chapter depan udah angsty..sooo…siapkan banyak tissue ya ? wkwkwwkkkkkk…

Plaaakkkkkkk…bbuuaagghhh….dukkkk…..(plus digiles ma truk gandeng ff)…

Terima kasih kepada readers dan reviewer…karena uda sudi membaca fic gak bermutu ini….

Terima kasih…don porget to ripiu ya….^^v


	18. Chapter 18

SUNFLOWER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 18 : Hati yang Terkoyak

_Tidak semua badai yang akan datang, memberikan sebuah tanda dan peringatan akan kedatangannya. Tidak semua petaka bisa terdeteksi dan tertandai awal kehadirannya. Terkadang ada gejala awal yang bisa dipakai untuk menandai sebuah tragedy itu akan datang. Entah itu berupa firasat, mimpi ataupun pertanda. _

_Namun tidak setiap badai dan petaka bermurah hati memberikan tanda-tanda awal kedatangannya. Ada badai yang menelusup diam-diam, tanpa gerak dan suara yang dapat terdengar. Merayap tanpa gerak dan suara, lalu menghantam dan mengguncang seketika dengan gerakan yang sangat mematikan. Dan tanpa belas kasihan. _

…

…

Langit sangat tidak bersahabat hari ini. Gumpalan awan dan mendung di langit, menggantung begitu saja. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menumpahkan jutaan Kristal air, ke atas bumi. Cahaya kilat tampak memecah hening muram di langit. Tetapi tanpa petir yang mengikutinya, hanya kilat saja yang menampakkan wajahnya.

Titik-titik basah yang berasal dari langit mulai berjatuhan. Berjatuhan tanpa beban, membasahi dan menggenangi semua yang ada di bumi, di dunia. Memancarkan aura dingin dan basah. Juga menebarkan aroma tanah yang begitu khas, disaat hujan turun.

Sekelompok anbu dari Konohagakure. Yang terdiri dari tiga orang shinobi, dan seorang kunoichi, baru saja sampai di gerbang Konoha. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang mereka terima. Titik-titik air hujan membuat basah seragam anbu yang mereka kenakan. Dan tentu saja para anbu tersebut tak menghiraukannya.

"Kita langsung melapor pada Tsunade-sama."

"Baik."

Dengan gerakan cepat dan cekatan, dengan iringan air hujan yang terus turun tanpa henti. Mereka bergerak menuju kantor Hokage.

"Haahh … hahh … hahh …"

Satu-satunya gadis, dalam kelompok anbu itu, terlihat menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Dadanya terlihat naik turun. Dimana irama nafasnya sangat tidak teratur. Hawa dingin yang merebak karena hujan, semakin membuatnya merasa tidak sehat.

"Yugao … apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis berambut violet itu hanya diam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat letih. Sangat berat. juga kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening.

Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih tetap bergerak. Mengikuti taichou-nya yang memimpin di depan. Pandangannya menatap lurus dan lekat-lekat, pada sebuah bangunan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai mereka akhirnya tiba di gedung Hokage. Hari masih pagi, jam baru menunjuk pada pukul enam pagi. Tapi karena hujan yang masih mengguyur, suasana terlihat dan terasa sangat muram, juga suram.

"Jelaskan secara detil dan terperinci, hasil dari misi kalian."

Godaime hokage memberikan perintahnya, kepada anbu taichou yang baru saja menghadapnya pagi ini. sementara Yugao, hanya mendengarkannya saja. Dari balik topeng serigala yang dikenakannya, ia menahan rasa berat yang bertumpu pada tubuh dan kepalanya saat ini.

Gadis cantik itu merasa kurang sehat. Baru semalam ia merasakan hal itu. Tetapi ia adalah seorang kunoichi yang tangguh. Sehingga ia hanya diam dan merasakan sendiri sakit yang menderanya. Tanpa ada satu katapun yang merupakan sebuah keluhan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia masih saja mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Godaime dan sang taichou. Tetapi pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur. Diiringi dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi. Ia mencoba menahan dan bertahan. Dengan mengambil nafas panjang berkali-kali.

BBRRUUKKKK ….

Bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar, saat sesosok tubuh yang berbalut seragam anbu itu roboh. Membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut violet panjang yang pingsan.

"Yugao …. Kau kenapa?"

"Yugao-san!"

Tsunade segera beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri sosok anbu yang menjadi bawahannya. Diperintahkannya seorang anbu untuk mengangkat, dan membaringkan Yugao di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Dan dengan cekatan sang Godaime hokage memeriksa bawahannya tersebut.

Diarahkannya chakra hijau di tangannya pada kening gadis anbu itu. Membuat Yugao sedikit demi sedikit merasa jauh lebih baik. Dan sedikit demi sedikit pula, kesadarannya mulai kembali kepadanya. Walau tak sepenuhnya.

Tsunade kembali menyalurkan chakranya pada Yugao, kali ini dengan intensitas yang lebih kuat. Tapi ada sesuatu pada tubuh Yugao, yang membuatnya bingung. Ia kembali mengerahkan chakranya, dan sesuatu benar-benar membuatnya tersentak.

"I … ini! tidak mungkin …"

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa?"

….

…

….

Ruangan itu sepi. Walaupun ada tiga orang wanita yang berada didalamnya. Hanya bunyi suara hujan yang jatuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Tsunade tak henti-hentinya menatap pada sesosok tubuh, yang masih terbaring lemah di atas sofa, dalam ruangannya. Di lain pihak, Shizune, sang asisten tak mengerti akan perubahan sikap dari godaime.

Setengah jam yang lalu, godaime meminta para anbu untuk kembali ke markas mereka. Sedang ia meminta Yugao, yang masih pingsan untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangannya. Wajah sang sannin terlihat begitu menahan emosinya, tapi wajah itu juga menyiratkan suatu kebingungan yang teramat sangat.

"Mmmhhh …. Ahhhh, ini … ini dimana?"

Yugao mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. matanya mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan berputar-putar. Dicobanya untuk bengkit dari sofa. Shizune, yang melihat Yugao telah sadar, segera menghampiri dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pingsan tadi."

Yugao memijat perlahan pelipisnya, masih tak menyangka bahwa ia akan pingsan di ruang hokage. Perlahan godaime hokage bangkit dari kursinya. Matanya nanar menatap seorang gadis yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU UZUKI YUGAO! SIAPA AYAH DARI BAYI YANG ADA DIRAHIMMU?"

Sebuah pertanyaan, yang lebih tepatnya disebut ultimatum dari Tsunade, membuat Shizune terbelalak. Terlebih lagi bagi Yugao. Ia seperti dihantam sebuah batu karang nan keras tepat diwajahnya. Mata indahnya nanar membulat. Tak ingin, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau mempercayai atau menerima ucapan dari godaime.

Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tak pernah merasa sekaget ini sebelumnya. Dalam satu helaan nafas berat, kembali ditelannya ludah yang seakan menyangkut didalam tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya seolah kehilangan daya dan tenaganya.

"A … apa … apa … yang anda … tidak mungkin …"

Yugao mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa mungkin, ia salah dengar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh godaime hokage. Tapi tatapan intens dan keseriusan wajah Tsunade tak bisa dibantah.

"Tsunade-sama … apa maksud anda? Yugao …. Hamil? Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Shizune yang sedari tadi mencium ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sang hokage, mencoba untuk bertanya. Bertanya akan apa yang tengah terjadi, dan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Tetapi apa yang baru saja dipertanyakannya kepada Yugao, membuat Shizune mau tak mau ikut tercengang.

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga Yugao! Siapa ayah dari janin yang sedang kau kandung saat ini."

Gadis anbu itu terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menciptakan suatu pusaran rasa yang begitu rumit, tak terjelaskan. Ia tak pernah menyangka. Tak pernah sama sekali mengira. Bahwa hubungannya dengan Kakashi akan menghasilkan janin didalam rahimnya kini.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Dan selama itu pula, ia menghindari copy ninja. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dan menghindarinya. Walau luka dan sakit yang ia rasakan sungguh tak terkira. Walau rasa rindu menggebu dan bergetar hebat dalam hatinya.

Menit berjalan dengan begitu lambat dan menyiksa, bagi ketiga perempuan yang kini tengah berada didalam kantor hokage. Yugao masih bungkam, dan belum mengatakan apapun. Diam. Tak ada satupun penjelasan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk berucap.

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga Yugao!"

"Tsunade-sama …. "

Adakah pilihan untuk seorang Uzuki yugao? Tidak. tak ada pilihan yang bisa dipilihnya. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka. Ia harus menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada sang atasan. Walaupun itu merobek-robek hati juga perasaannya sebagai seorang perempuan. Semua hal ini diluar perkiraan dan juga jangkauannya.

Bibirnya bergetar tak terkendali, matanya menitikkan air mata. Saat ia menceritakan semua kisah yang dialaminya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kini. Tepat saat ini, ia telah mengandung benih dari Kakashi.

Dalam keadaan yang normal, mungkin seorang wanita akan senang jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah hamil. Apalagi mengandung seorang janin dari pria yang sangat kau cintai dan impikan. Tapi tidak bagi Yugao. Karena semua keadaan bertentangan dengan apa yang menjadi impian indahnya.

Ia memang mencintai Kakashi, tapi sungguh mati. Ia tak mau hal ini terjadi kepadanya. Hamil diluar nikah, bagi adat istiadat penduduk Konoha adalah hal yang sangat hina dan memalukan.

"A … aku mohon, aku mohon Tsunade-sama … gugurkan saja janin ini."

PPLLLAAKKK ….

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Yugao. Membuat gadis anbu cantik itu terdiam dan terpana untuk beberapa saat. Pipinya terasa sakit dan perih, tapi itu bukanlah masalah dan soal baginya. Kini ia menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok godaime hokage, yang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Disudut lain, Tsunade masih mencoba untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Ia tak menyangka, hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia merasa marah, tentu saja. Karena baru sekarang ia mengetahuinya. Bukankah setiap hasil dari misi harus dilaporkan serinci mungkin, sedetil mungkin. Tapi ini?

Dipihak lain, ia juga merasa kasihan kepada Yugao dan Kakashi. karena mereka bisa dikatakan telah menjadi korban dalam misi yang mereka emban. Tetapi masalah ini menjadi rumit dan sulit, mengingat Kakashi telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Dan tiga minggu lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Tsunade merasakan kepalanya berdenyut cukup hebat. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak mungkin ia menggugurkan bayi tak berdosa yang kini telah tumbuh dalam rahim Yugao. TIDAK MUNGKIN.

"Yugao … pergi ke tempat Kakashi sekarang juga. Katakan padanya keadaanmu sekarang ini, lalu … bawa dia menghadap padaku. Aku ingin bicara kepada kalian berdua."

…

…..

…..

Pria berambut perak itu, masih berkutat dengan banyak gulungan yang ada diatas meja makannya. Menjadi seorang jounin elit seperti dirinya, memang selalu disibukkan dengan banyak hal. Walaupun sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari libur untuknya.

Ditatapnya sejenak jendela yang ada didekat ruang makan dalam apartementnya. Titik-titik deras masih membasahi bumi. Sesekali terdengar kerasnya petir. Membuat semua orang lebih senang, untuk tetap tinggal didalam kediamannya masing-masing.

Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu penuh kepada godaime, mengingat tiga minggu lagi. Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya, ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya, dengan seorang gadis yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh nyawanya. Tapi agaknya, rencananya itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Hatake muda tersebut hendak membereskan semua gulungan yang ada diatas meja, saat ia mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Ia bergegas untuk membukakan pintu, sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa gerangan orang yang datang ke apartementnya ditengah hujan deras dan berangin seperti sekarang ini.

"Yahhh …. Siapa …."

Hatake kakashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, begitu tahu siapa orang yang tengah mengetuk pintunya di hari hujan deras seperti saat ini. ia terkejut akan kedatangan seorang gadis, yang seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Yu … Yugao?"

Ia masih terkejut. Seorang gadis yang selama satu bulan lebih belakangan ini begitu menghindarinya. Kini berada didepan pintu apartementnya. Ia selalu mencoba untuk menghubungi, atau berbicara pada Yugao. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu sangat menghindarinya. Tapi kini, Yugao ada di ambang pintu apartementnya.

Wajahnya nampak bingung, ketakutan terlukis jelas dalam matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Dan seorang copy ninja yang hebat tahu, bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Yugao. Walau ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis anbu tersebut.

"Yugao, nggg … ada apa ehh?"

"Ka … kakashi-nii … aku … aku … aku HAMIL!"

Hatake muda itu terperangah di tempatnya, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengar oleh telinganya yang tajam dan terlatih. Matanya yang sayu masih menatap sosok gadis, yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu apartementnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak bingung juga bimbang dan sedih.

Bahkan butuh waktu beberapa menit, bagi seorang Hatake kakashi. untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Hingga disaat ia berada pada titik kesadarannya. Ia belum juga bisa menagtakan satu patah katapun.

"Ta … tapi Yugao, kita hanya melakukannya sekali. Mana … mana mungkin …?"

Pria berambut perak itu, tak sanggup untuk mempercayai. Bahwa ada benihnya yang kini sedang tumbuh di rahim Yugao. Dan demi Kami-sama, ia tak mau mempercayainya. Mana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi…? Hanya dalam hitungan minggu lagi, ia akan menikahi seorang gadis yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh apa yang ia miliki.

"Kakashi-nii … aku … aku … hamil, ini … anakmu."

Dengan terbata dan tercekat, sang gadis anbu itu mencoba untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia hamil. Mengandung benih dari seorang copy ninja, yang terkenal di lima Negara besar shinobi.

"A … APA … APA … MAKSUDNYA INI….? … KOI …"

Tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi dan juga Yugao, seorang gadis manis telah mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Gadis itu terlihat pucat, pias keterkejutan terlihat jelas diwajah manisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Seolah sendi-sendinya tak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, sementara pikirannya terus mencoba untuk mengerti, apa yag baru saja dibicarakan oleh tunangannya. Darahnya berdesir hebat, nafasnya memburu. Dicobanya untuk memahami apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Hime … "

Pria bermasker itu terkejut, menyadari keberadaan sosok gadis mungil yang tengah berdiri bimbang dibelakangnya. Tidak. ia tak ingin Aylee mendengar apa yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Yugao. Sekuat tenaga ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi tetap saja, mimpi dan kenyataan itu sangat berbeda jauh. Hingga mau tak mau, ia sadar bahwa ini kenyataan.

"Hime … aku … dengarkan aku … aku bisa … kujelaskan padamu … aku …"

Pria dengan julukan sharingan no Kakashi itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Bahkan shinobi sehebat dan sekelas iapun, bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini. dalam situasi yang benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"Yugao … dia… hamil … itu anakmu, benar…?"

Bibir mungil itu bergetar, hatinya sakit. Teramat sakit, hingga serasa seperti dihujam jutaan pedang tajam, tepat diseluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya nyeri, terasa terkoyak-koyak. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dipercayainya, yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh daya yang ia punya. Yang sangat disayanginya, dengan setiap nafas yang ada dihidupnya. Melakukan hal sekeji ini kepadanya.

"Hime … aku … bisa kujelaskan … aku … "

Air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata indah Aylee, entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu pedih. Begitu sesak dan sakit. Penglihatannya mulai sedikit kabur, karena derasnya air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti apa yang telah terjadi antara Kakashi dan Yugao.

Ya… Hatake kakashi, tunangannya, yang akan segera menjadi suaminya. Telah mengkhianatinya. Menusukkan pedang bernama pengkhianatan tepat di jantungnya. Dan anak yang ada di rahim Yugao, adalah bukti otentik pengkhianatan itu.

TBC

Mmmmm … apa yaw…? Gak isa ngomong apa2…hehhehehehe …*plakkkkk …..

Maaf kalo lama updatenya, flashdisknya ilang plus ada virus males…hihiihihihihii….

Makasi bwt para reader ya…makasi banyak…..

Dan maaf kalo chapter ini pendek en jelek…hehehehehehe

Chapter berikutnya….gak bakalan lama kok….. ^_^v


End file.
